RWBY Movies: Watching the Multiverse
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: The RWBY cast, consisting of team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, and more, have all been transported to this strange theater with no way out, all because of this strange man. (First RWBY reacts fanfiction I'm writing, so if there are any mistakes, please point them out, rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enlightenment

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY, ROOSTER TEETH DOES!

P.S. sorry that I had to restart LITERALLY EVERYTHING from the ground up, but I it had to be done (remember I'm new to all of this) so i'm having a hard time adjusting to all of this, i'm hoping to god himself that i'm making the right decision here.

...

Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, was in a daze when she opened her eyes, sure she was tired from everything that happened yesterday, what with the mission to Mountain Glenn, the breach, and the arrestment of Roman Torchwick. But when she opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar environment.

She was on a very large red couch in the center of a very large theater room, with chairs, seats, and even a throne of varying shapes and sizes, and oddly enough, there was a large movie theater screen up on the wall in the front of the room.

The thing that made it weirder though was that their dozens of people in the room sleeping, she was glad that she was with Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, but there were others like Ozpin, Glynda, Cardin, the girls of team CFVY, Sun and Neptune, and more people could and couldn't recognize.

"Ugh, Ru-Ruby?" Weiss said getting up from her sleep. "WHAT THE-" she yelled rousing everyone else from there sleep.

"Huh." "Pancakes!" Jaune and Nora woke up with shock while Pyrrha and Ren woke up with just their eyes opening quickly.

"Geez, five more minutes, Wei- huh?" Yang rose from her sleep.

Blake was the next to wake up and took things in a calmer manner. "How did we get here?" she asked, no one was able to answer her question.

"That's what we all want to know." Cardin said getting up.

"I don't know who brought us here, but at least they have class, if this furniture was anything to go by." Coco commented looking around, with Velvet nodding in slight agreement.

After the forever fall incident, Cardin began to respect Jaune for who was, for sticking up for he and his team, and saving Cardin's life in the process, with him promising not tell anyone about the fake transcripts, and apologizing to everyone he preyed upon.

"This is indeed odd." Ozpin said gaining everyone's attention.

"Where on remnant are we?" Glynda asked looking around.

"Something tells me that shouldn't be the question we should be asking right now." Neptune, all the people in the room said.

"And that question is?" Sun pressed with his hands on his shoulders.

"What is the reason for us being here is what Mr. Valsilias is talking about ladies and gentlemen." Doctor Oobleck Clarified, Port nodded in response.

"An excellent question, by the looks of this place, it seems to be a theater of sorts." Ironwood Noted.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby jumped with joy seeing Qrow, latching onto his arm in excitement. "Did you miss me, Uncle Qrow, did you?" Ruby pressed while holding onto his arm in the air.

"Heh, nope." Qrow said jokingly, Making Ruby let go of his arms.

"Man, what the heck happened?" Taiyang, the father of both Yang and Ruby asked with a bit of a headache.

"Dad?!" Both girls shouted.

"Girls!" Taiyang held his arms out for a hug, which the girls happily gave to him.

"Well, hasn't it been a while, Tai." Qrow and Tai's eyes went wide as they turned around slowly and saw the bandit tribe leader, Raven Branwen.

"M- Mo- MOM!" Yang yelled aloud, her lilac eyes changing to scarlet red.

"Raven." Tai began to glare at her.

"What, not happy to see me, after all this time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Raven, are you sure you should be this lax about the situation, this is serious." Vernal, Raven's right hand asked.

"Blake?" Blake turned around slowly and was shocked to see that her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, were present as well.

"Mom," she gulped a little, "Dad." She was nervous the moment she saw the both of them.

"Sweetie! Oh, I missed you so much, my little girl." Kali ran to give her daughter a hug, which she wished would never end, after finally seeing Blake again, which Ghira happily joined in.

Sun looked on with pride seeing Blake reunited with her family. Nut the family reunions weren't over yet.

"Winter." Weiss ran up to give her sister a hug, glad to see her again.

"Specialist Schnee." Ironwood looked at who may as well have been his right-hand woman.

"General Ironwood, sir." Winter saluted.

"What are you two doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I not sure myself, but we were brought here for a reason." Winter theorized.

"An excellent deduction, Schnee." Cordovin, leader of the Argus Defense base, commented.

"Cor- Cordovin" Ironwood reeled back in surprise.

"It's always a pleasure to see you once again, General Ironwood." Cordovin saluted.

"Wish I could say the same, old friend." Maria shot.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss prostatic eyes." Cordovin shot back at her.

"RUBY!" Ruby turned around, just in time for Penny Polendina, Ruby secret Robot friend, to rush up to her and squeeze her till her breathe went away.

"It's nice to see you two, Penny, Now can I breathe, Please." Penny looked up to see her face adopt a blue color, penny regained her composure and let go.

"Oh, apologies, friend Ruby."

"Apology accepted." Ruby squeaked in pain.

Cinder, mercury and Emerald, were able to wake up, seeing the events taking place they decided to hang back for now and let things run their course.

"Ugh, Neo, any idea what exactly happened?" Roman, the most infamous crook in Remnants underworld, asked to his assistant, Neapolitan, in a snarky tone.

"ROMAN!" Ironwood roared. "Do you have something to do with why we're here?" Ironwood demanded of him.

Neo got in front of him in defense with Roman answering in a laid-back expression. "Look, Ironhead, I'm know about as much as you probably do, I may be a brilliant criminal mastermind, but I didn't come up with all this." Roman answered with his arms crossed.

"B- Blake." A shaking voice said forcing Blake to turn around and find the chameleon Faunus girl, Ilia.

"Ilia, what are y-" She paused when she saw someone she hoped to never she again, "NO!" she yelled in panic, making everyone around look at her, then tense up at the sight of Bull Faunus, Adam Taurus.

"Blake, my love, we meet again." Adam Casually said.

"Calm down, Taurus, leave her be, we have more pressing issues to be concerned about." Sienna, the leader of the White Fang ordered.

"Sienna, good to see you again." Ghira said holding his hand out.

"Ozpin, how horrible it is to see you again." Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood practically turned to stone at hearing that voice, they slowly turned around, hoping to whatever deity out there it wasn't who they thought it was, but that hope was crushed was they saw Salem, the queen of all Grimm, and her cohorts standing at the top of the highest part of the room, her looks alone (and primarily) gave all those you didn't know her chill in their spines.

A scorpion Faunus to her right, Tyrian Callows, was smiling giddily at the fact that all their enemies were all gathered in one place. "My lady, shall I see to it that they all die in pain and agony?" he asked in glee, but Salem held her hand up as a signal to not do so, but the word "kill" made everyone get on edge, and reach for their weapons… only to find that they weren't there, much to Ruby's sorrow.

"OZPIN!" Hazel roared in rage and hatred, making Ozpin nervous.

"Hazel, there's no point in me saying this now, but calm down, fighting now isn't going to solve anything." Arthur Watts pleaded.

"Not until Ozpin is DEAD!" he charged at Ozpin with a balled fist reeled back, and he would have succeeded in hitting the guy… if weren't for a burst of gravity hammering down onto hazel, holding him to the ground. "I, Can't, Move." He grunted in pain.

"**There shall be no form of combat here in my domain.**" A booming voice declared from above, the gravity surrounding Hazel dispersed as he got himself up off the floor.

"Who said that?" Salem asked. "Come out and show yourself." She ordered.

"**All thou had to do was ask.**" The voice said sarcastically.

The screen up front began to shine brightly, as a small ball of light floated down to the floor in front of the screen, and began to reform into a man with white hair, emerald eyes, a blue hoodie, and black pants, but the weird thing was his shirt underneath the hoodie, which caught the attention of all of Team RWBY.

"Is that our team anagram out that shirt?" Weiss asked with shock.

"**Yep, you have no idea how hard it was to get a shirt this size.**" He said before revealing it.

"You're the one who brought us all here?" Jaune asked skeptically.

"**Hey, just because I dress like a normal guy, don't mean I don't have the power to do so.**" He clarified pointing at the guy. "**Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself.**"

He bowed to everyone as a sign of respect. "**The name is Kaizerthewriter, but please, call me Kai.**"

"Kai?" Ruby repeated quietly.

"**I'm what you may call a god, but what I'm really classified as is writer.**" Kai explained shocking all those in the room, even Salem and Ozpin were hard time concealing their shock, all while remembering the two Brother gods.

Port was, weirdly enough, the first to regain his composure. "Okay, so why are we here is the next question to ask." Port said with his hand on his chin.

"**Ah yes, the million dollar question at the present time. All those who've heard of the multiverse theory, raise your hand.**" All those present had their hands in the air. "**Good, that makes things is easier really, but I'll explain anyway to clear any misconceptions up.**" He began to put his hand on his head to wonder about how to explain it, and it hit him.

"**See the multiverse, in a another dimension traveling mans words, can loosely be described as a tree, a giant structure where a bunch of leaves, the different worlds and dimensions that inhabit the multiverse, exist in relatively peaceful harmony, and if your looking at it from that point of view, you could say that where we are right now is a leaf that has fallen off of that tree, able to see the tree in all its glory.**"

His explanation was able to get to everyone, even the more rowdy ones like Nora, Ruby, and Tyrian. "**Now before we all continue, can Neo, Penny, Maria, and Cordovin come to the front, please.**" He asked confusing them, but they did so anyway, what could they have to lose.

The four of them stood in front of Kai in an orderly fashion, and Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out... a red pen?

"**Oath of a Writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!**" He pushed the button on the pen and it burst into flames, the flames then flew around the four of them and began melding with their bodies, blinding everyone with a strong white light.

The light eventually died down and everyone saw that nothing seemed to have changed for Penny and Neo, but Maria and Cordovin were now much younger and taller and Maria now had her regular organic eyes rather than her prostatic eyes. "No- No way, my eyes are..." She began to tear up.

"**Consider the Grimm Reaper back in action.**" Kai punched the air, causing Qrow to gasp in shock for a second.

"Tears. I haven't cried real tears in decades." Maria said before breaking down happiness.

"You... restored out youth?" Cordovin asked.

"**Of course.**" Kai declared.

Meanwhile Penny and Neo were on the ground panting in exhaustion, with Ruby and Roman, running to help them.

"Are you all right?"

"Hang tight Neo."

"I'm fine, I-I- I can't get any reading as to what happened," Penny stuttered in shock. "Wait, I... feel different."

"**I made you human.**" Kai said shocking her and everyone else present.

"**I gave you everything you ever wanted, organs, blood, and a heart.**" Kai explained.

Penny began to tear up at the hearing of those words, "Se- SENSATIONAL! HA HA HA HA!" She hugged Ruby out of joy.

"Wait all this time, you've been friends with, a robot?!" Nora asked loudly.

"Wow, that's certainly something." Pyrrha commented.

"Indeed." Velvet commented.

"But what... about... ME! My vo- voice." Neo had realized that this man, god, writer, whatever, had given her back her voice. "Roman, I- I have my voice back!" Neo hugged him in celebration with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I always thought you had a good voice." Roman returned the hug tearing up as well.

"Huh, I guess he does have a heart." Yang said with a smirk.

"Why did she lose stop talking though?" Nora wondered.

"We'd better not delve to deep on that topic." Ren suggested.

"How did he do that?" Cardin asked in wonder.

"**An Oath of a Writer, it allows any one writer to have the ability to alter reality in any world aside from their own in any way they want, but their exist some limits to that power.**" He explained.

"Why though," everyone turned to face Ironwood. "Why do all of this, there has to be an endgame here."

"**Sharp as ever, I see, Ironwood. Well one is to prevent a horrible future from ever happening.**"

"What horrible future?" Ren asked.

"Please tell us." Ilia pressed.

"It'd better not be the extinction of a Faunus." Adam threatened.

Kai then reached into his back pocket and pulled out, what could only be described as, a card made of light. "**This.**" He turned the card around and made most of the people in the room's eyes glow for a split second, the very next second was dead silent, what he'd revealed to them were the important events of volumes 3, 4, 5, and 6.

Pyrrha hit the ground in despair and tears at the vision of her own death his, Jaune going to comfort her, and Vernal, Roman and Neo weren't fairing much. Yang was tearing up at the thought of her losing an arm with Tai comforting her around the shoulder. Raven was upset at the fact that her secret was out. Ironwood was angered at the fact that the enemy misused his technology. Sienna also felt anger at the fact that Adam betrayed her. the bull Faunus himself was pissed off to realize that all this time he was just being used. And every student and teacher was enraged by what Cinder had planned all along. But most of all everyone was glaring at Ozpin in anger at the fact that Salem couldn't be killed.

"**What you lot just saw was the future and past of your world if I hadn't intervined.**" He explained.

In recoil to this, Jaune punched the wall so hard it left a hole in it.

"Jaune, calm down." Cardin yelled.

"Calm down, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Jaune yelled.

Ruby's silver eyes looked down in despair. "Everything up until now was for nothing." She said in a shrill voice. "My mom died... for nothing?" Salem smirked seeing that they all had their spirits broken, sure her plans and schemes were exposed, but seeing Ozpin drowned in so much hate made it worth it... until Kai snapped his fingers and got everyone's attention.

"**That leads me to reasons number two and three as to why you're here, no.2, in theory, Salem does have a weakness, it just hasn't been exposed yet.**" Making everyone gasp, even Salem.

"But, but I asked Jinn-" Ozpin was interrupted by Kai.

"**How YOU, and you alone, could defeat Salem, and how you could DESTROY her at that.**" Ozpin began to realize his mistake.

"**The thing about Jinn, Ozpin, is that she's a genie, and ALL Genies have a VERY large tendency to take things very literally, just because you can't destroy her, doesn't mean anyone else can't, and that doesn't mean destroying her is the only way to win.**" He looked at Ruby for a split second.

"Impossible." Tyrian whispered wide-eyed.

Ozpin began to see the hope come back to this world if he could get his hands back on the lamp of knowledge, he could get the info he needed to defeat Salem once and for all.

"**Also, just in case, I'll delete the memories of Salem and her cronies after this is all over, they won't remember a word of all this.**" Kai said with a smile, angering Salem and Cinder.

"WHAT, your going to put us at a disadvantage all because their the good guys?!" Cinder yelled out, completely out her calm and secretive nature.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through?" Emerald asked outraged that they'd lose their memory after this.

"I'll kill you if you do that!" Mercury threatened.

Kai merely brushed off the threat as empty. "**And Ruby, as for your mother.**" He snapped his fingers as a hole opened up in the wall, a bright light filled the room and out stepped a woman who was a splitting image of Ruby Rose, this was Summer Rose, Ruby's mom who died years prior.

"M- Mom..." Ruby ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster, while crying on her shoulder.

"Its okay, my sweet little Ruby, I'm here for you." Summer whispered in her ear.

"I- (sniff) I NEVER THOUGHT I'd SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ruby's dam burst more than ever as she kept on crying.

Yang joined in the hug while tearing up a little herself while Tai joined in strong as ever. Raven was hiding it, but she was glad to at the very least glad to see her again. While Qrow was trying his best to make sure that he doesn't shed a tear, but turned to Kai and said one thing. "Thank you."

"**Anytime, you dusty old bird.**" Kai said with a smirk.

"**I've caught her up to speed on everything that has happened up till now, it's like she's always been in the room.**" he clarified.

"How can we ever thank you." Ruby asked recovering from her crying.

"**Two things, one: Watch the mutiverse with me,**" confusing just about everyone present except for summer, "**and two: as cheesy as it sounds, Never stop being you.**" He asked solemnly.

"What do you mean, "watch the mutiverse"?" Watts asked?

"**You'll know when you see it.**" Kai said waving his hand dismissively. "**NOW TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**" He yelled as the screen lightened up.

...

This is a remade version of the first chapter I've ever written, I've decided to rewrite thanks to some inspiration from LazerWolf1, I hope you lot like the remade version, and one more, sorry if its too eerily similar his prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The pillager of fall's twilight (part 1)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR PERSONA 5, ROOSTER TEETH AND ATLUS DO SO RESPECTIVELY.

...

**The screen lit to reveal that a subway was pulling into the station as it screeched to a halt; the doors opened up and out flooded a bunch of people.**

"Whoa, that's a lot of people." Weiss said in astonishment.

"I'll say." Yang said agreeing with her.

**But one stood out the most, comparatively. She had black hair that went down over her left shoulder, orange iris eyes, and was wearing some sort of school uniform (persona 5 girl's school uniform) and had a large bag over her right shoulder.**

"Wait, is that... Cinder?" Ruby asks in confusion.

"No way..." Cinder whispered in astonishment, seeing herself so... normal-like was kind of weird for her.

Meanwhile Salem watched the screen in anticipation with her right hand to her chin. "_This could be interesting._" She thought to herself.

**As she exited the station from below ground, she found someone near the exit waiting for... something. She had blonde hair that flowed downward with locks that curled like a wild flame, lilac iris eyes, and was wearing a school uniform just like hers, and over it was black hoodie with a weird emblem on the left side.**

"Yang, that's you!" Blake deduced in surprise.

"Wow, even in another dimension, I still look hot." Yang said with a grin.

"**And you'll find out soon that it's not something to be all that proud of there.**" Kai said while sighing.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked Kai, but he remained silent.

**Cinder simply wrote her off and started to go on her phone, but noticed that a weird app had been downloaded onto her phone. "Again with this weird app?" She complained.**

"What's that app for, never seen anything like it before" Weiss asked no one in particular with her arms crossed.

"**You'll find out soon enough.**" Kai smirked under his mask.

**The blonde was about to ask her what was wrong until a rather small car pulled up onto the side of the road, the window rolled down to reveal a man with onyx colored eyes and black hair just like hers. "Good morning, Yang, want a ride to school? You'll be late otherwise, am I right?" The man said.**

"Who's that, my boyfriend? Cause he looks pretty hot." Yang said at the sight of him.

"**Technically, but trust me, you will not like the guy very soon.**" Kai said in a dark tone.

**"Sure thing, big guy, hold the door!" The blonde replied as she accepted the offer. She ran over to the car and opened the door stepping in and sat down, when she did however, the guy began to roll up the window, not before she frowned a little.**

**As the car took off, a voice could be heard from behind her. "HEY STOP, YOU JERK!" Cinder somewhat jumped out of her skin upon hearing the voice.**

"Hey, doesn't that sound like..." Qrow muttered under his breath.

**She turned around and saw a girl running in a futile attempt to catch up to the car. She had black hair with red bangs at the tips, she had silver iris eyes, and was wearing a school uniform exactly like hers, but what made her stand out was that she had on a crimson red cloak over her shoulders.**

"Hey, it's Ruby!" Tai said seeing his daughter on screen.

"But why was I running after that guys car?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Hmmm..." Roman had a theory as to what could have happened but remained silent, though Summer and Neo did notice his expression.

"Are you alright?" Neo asked.

"Just thinking." Roman reassured her.

**"Damnit... stupid perverted teacher!" She muttered as she stomped the ground in frustration.**

"TEACHER!" Everyone who knew Yang also knew about her seductive tendencies, but this is too much for even her to process.

"I KNEW IT!" Roman yelled to the ceiling.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Tai yelled at her daughter in anger.

"Hey cool it, different version of me, remember!" Yang retorted, while Raven was concerned as to what was happening in this alternate reality.

**"Perverted teacher?" Cinder repeated, when she said that however, the app on her phone entered the words into it.**

"Wait, what was that?" Winter questioned in response to seeing it.

"It looks like the app on her device registered the phrase for some reason." Cordovin theorized.

"But for what reason?" Maria commented.

**"Huh," the girl then turned around, looking at cinder dead in the eyes, "what do you want, you gonna rat me out to Mr. Onyx or something." She accused her.**

"Is it just me, or is she a bit of a jerk in that dimension?" Mercury asked half-joking.

"Hey, lay off my sisters back alright!" Yang yelled with her eyes going red. Mercury raised his hands in a mock surrender.

**"Hey, it's not my fault, it's like that guy thinks of the school as his castle or something," the app, in response to her saying that, then registered the words school and castle, without Cinder noticing.**

"It did it again." Ghira said noticing it.

"What is going with that app?" Kali says in response.

**"A-Actually I don't know that guy, first time being in this city, and I bet that the two of us go to the same school, along with that blonde." Cinder theorized.**

**Ruby realized that she jumped the gun bit too much. "Oh, um... sorry, I just really don't like that guy," she said with her head down, "anyway, if your new to the city I could show you a short cut to the school, it's the least I could do for a newbie, and as an apology of sorts." Ruby offered.**

**"Thank you, lead the way then." Cinder accepted.**

"_Huh, never thought I'd see HER of all people thanking someone._" Most of the people in the theater thought sarcastically.

**As they were walking however, Cinders phone began to have a giant red and black eye pop up in the center without her noticing, Ruby and Cinder then turned a corner stepping into an alleyway, but as they were walking, a puddle cinder stepped on splashed weirdly as she stepped off it, this caught Cinders attention as she turned around to see what was up.**

"What was that?" Sienna asked aloud.

**Meanwhile the eye on her phone began to ripple and distort as it began to depict what looked like a school building, but it quickly changed to the design of sort of...**

"A castle?" Weiss questioned.

**"What in Oums name is..." Cinder heard the wonder in Ruby's voice, so she decided to catch up, when she did though, her eyes were met with the sight of a gigantic golden brown castle, completed with waterfalls, plants, lights leaking out from windows in the walls of the building and a fairly large wall up front with a drawbridge style gate leading inside, "this is supposed to be the entrance to the school, but..." Ruby was confused beyond words, and so was Cinder.**

"What is this, they were going to a school..." Nora yelled aloud.

"And they ended up at some sort of castle!" Jaune finished.

"There's no doubt that that app on Cinders device is responsible, for all of that." Ren concluded.

"But for what reason is all of this happening." Pyrrha asked.

"_Just what is all of this,_" Cinder wondered. "_Wait, why am I even worried about that, its my other selves problem, not mine._" She complained in her head.

**"What is going on here?" Cinder wondered aloud.**

**"I guess there's only one way to find out." Ruby said as she began to walk through the castle gates, as she did so, Cinder was not far behind.**

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

In this corner, ladies and gentlemen, we have RWBY and the gang reacting to MY RWBY-fied version of the beginning of Persona 5, I was inspired to write this story by another fanfiction called "The Phoenix Thieves" made by warpstar930, a story where Cinder freaking Fall is the protagonist, sorry that I skipped a major chunk of the intro, but I didn't want this to drag on too much, I really hope you like it the way it is. Also another thing, after RWBY and the cast are done reacting to Persona 5, what would you like to have me subject them to watching? Either way, have a nice day and keep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The pillager of fall's twilight (part 2 last)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR PERSONA 5, ROOSTER TEETH AND ATLUS DO SO RESPECTIVELY.

...

**While walking into the castle, the images of the interior of a Japanese school building flashed into reality, before changing to the interior of a castles main hall.**

"Was that supposed to be what the school looked like on the inside?" Weiss asked.

"**Yep, hit the nail on the head, ice cream.**" Kai answered, earning a scowl from Weiss because of the nickname.

**Ruby began to get really confused, and understandably so. "That's weird, where's the school?" she asked aloud.**

**"And more importantly, where the hell are we?" Cinder wondered.**

**"This should be the school, at least I think, at this point." Ruby pulled out her phone to try and call the school for clarity as to what was going on. "Out of service? Where DID we end up...?" She then put her phone back in her pocket. "The sign was for the school, right?"**

**"Yeah, I read it perfectly." Was Cinder's response.**

"So then what is going on here?" Raven muttered.

"I think we're about to find out." Qrow theorized.

**"RIGHT, you saw the darn thing too." Ruby said with her hands to the ceiling.**

**"Hey, what's going here?" a distorted voice asked from their left side. They turned in their direction and saw someone, or something, approaching them. It was a figure covered head to toe in armor, complete with a sword and shield, and for some reason the figure was wearing some sort of... mask in the face of the helmet.**

"WHA! Creepy knight monster!" Nora screamed hopping into Rens lap, hugging him tightly.

"Nora, get off please." Ren asked.

"I'm sure he can't that bad, we've taken down bigger Grimm than that guy." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"**If only they could know.**" Kai thought to himself.

"He doesn't look that tough." Tyrian scoffed.

**"Whoa, you scared me." Ruby recovered from her little fright until she began to notice what she was looking at. "Ummm... who are you supposed to be, a member of the staff?" She wonders aloud.**

"Since when does a teacher go around a cast- scho- whatever, while wearing armor?" Roman asked rhetorically, making Ruby blush a little in embarrassment for some reason.

**"Cool armor, it looks so real!" The armored figure said nothing in response. "Oh come on, say something will you!" The moment she said that, another armored figure began to approach behind the first. "Wha- what's going on here!" Ruby began to panic slightly, and so was Cinder.**

"That's what we've been wondering about for at most 10 minutes." Jaune said.

"They to get out of there right now." Raven deduced as she put her hands together.

"Gee, what makes you say that?" Qrow asks rhetorically.

**"Um... I think we've overstayed our welcome, we gotta go!" Cinder called out to Ruby hoping to leave as soon as possible.**

"SO unusual to see you of all people panic, wouldn't you say, Cinder?" Making Cinder scowl in anger.

**"No need to tell me twice, LEG IT!" Cinder and Ruby began to run for the exit, but two more armored figures appeared in their way, cutting them off. "Oh crap! What's with these guys." One of the figures then sucker punched Ruby from behind. "Gah! Owww..." And just like that, Ruby was out like a light.**

"RUBY!" Yang yelled in panic, "I'm gonna crush those bastards faces into to floor!" She declared red eyed.

"Yang, calm down!" Tai said, trying to calm her down, and failing.

"Yang, it will be alright." Blake began to hold her shoulder to try and restrain her.

**"Oh no..." Were her last words before Cinder was also sucker punched by another shield from behind.**

**"Take them away." One of the guards ordered.**

"So they can speak." Salem noted.

"Cinder..." Emerald whispered, seeing her leader and savior knocked out so easily began to put a twist in her gut.

**"Wa- -p! Wake up! Hey, wake up!" Cinder came too to find Ruby over her face; she began to get up, finding herself and Ruby in some sort of jail cell. "Are you alright?" she asked. **

**"Yeah, just fine, now that I'm awake." Cinder replied.**

**"I guess this isn't a dream, huh..." She said before putting on an aggravated expression with balled-up hands, "damnit, what is this, this is all too real and violent to be some sort of TV set." Ruby yelled aloud.**

**Cinder began to hear something very loud, yet muffled down by the brick walls. "Is that... screaming?" Cinder asked no one in particular.**

"That had to have been screaming." Blake said shocked.

"Just what is going on there?" Ghira asked.

**Cinder and Ruby ran up and gripped the bars in an attempt to try and hear what was going on, as they stood there they heard more and more screaming, they could make it out to be multiple guys screaming in agony.**

**"No..." Ruby whispered in a shrill voice, "no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't one of th-those prison cells, is it?" She asked with tears in her eyes.**

The mere thought of that question being right was enough to make Tai, Qrow, Summer, and Yang's blood boil to the point of overheating.

"They do anything to Ruby..." Yang muttered with her teeth clenched.

"I'm gonna tear them apart." Qrow declared in a low voice.

"Get in line." Tai said with fist clenched.

Summer clenched her fist, but remained calm all the while.

**"We've gotta get out of here!" Ruby yelled in a panic.**

**"Wait, those... things, they're back." Cinder noticed three armored figures approaching them.**

"Great, what do they want now?" Mercury said sarcastically.

**"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon," this began to make Ruby nervous, but Cinder kept on a calm exterior, "your charge is "unlawful entry", and thus warrants the death sentence."**

"THOSE LOUSY METALHEANED FREAKS!" Nora shouted.

"If they harm a hair on her head..." Tai threatened slightly.

"Calm down, will you." Raven said casually.

"How can I!" Tai yelled.

**"No one is allowed to do as they please here in my castle." A voice said from behind the guards. The owner of the voice looked familiar to the cast only that he had sickly golden irises', a golden crown and a king's cape, and the only other thing that he had on were a pair of boxer shorts.**

The sight of the half naked man made a couple of girls blush a bit, except for Yang who noticed something about the figure. "Isn't that the Mr. Onyx guy that Ruby was talking about?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed, but why does he have golden eyes?" Cordovin asked in response.

"That is a Shadow, a true persons self, that's all I'm saying." Kai answered, confusing a few people.

**"Wait a minute... is that you, Mr. Onyx?" Ruby asked the figure.**

**"Onyx?" Cinder repeated.**

**"Well I'll be damned, to think you'd defy me again Ruby, no matter, it's time that I teach you your place." Mr. Onyx said, the moment he finished, the guards began to flood into the cell, making it very cramped.**

**"Th-this isn't funny jerk," the guards began to surround her, making her agitated, "what are you planning, you... asshole!" Ruby yelled.**

"Ruby, language!" Glynda said.

"Is now really a good time to worried about that?" Winter asked.

**"Well well, not only have you broken into my castle, but you have the gall to insult me, the king?" Mr. Onyx paused for a bit, "the punishment for that crime is death." He said in a low, menacing voice.**

**"It's time for an execution, TAKE HER OUT! But do so slowly." One of the guards sheathed their sword and punched Ruby in the stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her.**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Yang yelled. "I DON"T CARE IF HE'S HOT, I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE SO HARD, MY FIST WILL GO RIGHT THROUGH HIS HEAD!" She declared with her fists punched together.

**Cinder attempted to stop one of them by holding onto their waist, but Ruby protested. "Just go, get out of here, these people aren't playing around, forget about me." Ruby told her, struggling to get back up.**

**"Oh, running away, are we? Some friend you are, am I right?" Onyx said tauntingly.**

**"She's not a friend of mine, now go already, please!" Ruby ordered.**

**"I-I..." Cinder didn't know what to say.**

**"What's wrong? To scared to run away, or are you naturally weak in the knees?" The "king" said as he kept taunting her. "I'll focus on your execution, Ruby, and you," he pointed to Cinder maybe the two of us can have some... alone time." He said lustfully.**

Cinder knew exactly what he was talking about, and it made her want to burn the guy alive. "That pitiful whelp!" She cursed, making Emerald and Mercury genially shocked.

**Another guard punched her in the gut again, sending her rolling on the ground. "Where your energy from earlier, huh? Don't worry, I'll take back what said earlier and have you killed right now." Onyx declared.**

**Cinder didn't want any of that. " Have you lost your mind!?" She yelled at him. **

**"Don't you have any idea who I am?" Onyx looked at Cinder dead in the eyes and frowned, "that look in your eyes IRRITATES ME!" He kicked her clear in the stomach, sending her to the ground as well.**

"Cinder!" If looks could kill, Emerald would be burning a hole right into the screen, seeing her savior getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

**"Hold her there, after little silver eyes here, we're gonna have some fun." Onyx orders, Ruby whimpers as she's held up by one of the guards.**

**"NO!" Cinder charges forward, but was stopped when two guards grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. **

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Ruby yells as she pulled her cloak over her eyes, Velvet covered her eyes with hands, while Coco gripped her shoulder.

"Damnit, if only we were there!" Neptune was never one for hurting woman, but this is on a whole other level.

**"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of victory are almost none, but if my voice can reach you, then you still have a chance." A mysterious voice echoed in her mind. **

"Wait, where did that voice come from?" Sienna asked.

"I don't know, there might still be a shot for them to get out of this alive." Maria said smiling.

**"What's the matter, are you simply going to watch?" A second mysterious voice asked her, "Are you going to forsake her life to safe yours? Death awaits her if you do nothing, if that's the case then, was your previous life nothing but a mistake then?" Images of Cinder getting arrested while someone with a bleeding forehead watched flashed in her head.**

"Did Cinder get arrested in that world?" Ozpin asked, sure she seemed shady in that world, but she like any other girl in this instance, at least that's what he thought.

"What did she do that warrants such a thing?" Pyrrha wondered.

**"No, I don't want to die like this." Ruby had a sword pointed at her.**

**"NO, it wasn't!" She screamed in her head.**

**"Very well then, I have heeded your resolve." Cinder began to feel an unimaginable pain in her head, making feel like it was splitting open.**

"Now what's going on?" Coco asked.

**Cinder began to shed tears while in pain, "Vow to me." The pain increased, "I am thou, I art I... Thou who are willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!" Cinder screamed in pain.**

Everyone was mesmerized by the "contract" that was being spoken, including Cinder, but were also wondering why Cinder in pain.

**"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou shall be shackled TO HELL ITSELF!" Cinder had deathly gaze in her eyes.**

**"EXECUTE HER!"**

**"THAT"S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!" Mr. Onyx and the guard pointing the sword at Ruby slowly turned around.**

"Oooh, now that's some language." Tyrian smirked.

"No one asked you." Hazel said bluntly.

**"What was that...?" he asked slowed and aggravated.**

"You getting schooled, Mr. Loser." Mercury said with a smirk on his face.

**"You want to be killed that much, fine then." He signaled to the guard on Cinders left, he then shield bashed Cinder dead in the face to disorient her.**

"I'm really starting to get sick of this shield bash attacks." Jaune complained.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Emerald said with a frown on her face.

**The guards used a pair of spears to hold Cinder by the neck and keep her from moving; Ruby tried to get up, but failed. As Onyx waved his hand, the guard with the sword raised it, but just before it came down on Cinder a gust of wind kicked up out of nowhere.**

"Huh?" was most of the audience's reaction to that, but mainly Cinders.

**Cinder noticed that she had on some sort of mask on, it resembled that of phoenix feathers on the eyeholes and had a small phoenix head on the nose of the mask, and the entire thing was colored black with the exception of yellow eyes on the face the phoenix head. "What the, a mask?"**

Where did that mask come from?" Salem asked, in all her life, she'd never something just pop up like that at all before.

**Cinder began ripping the mask off in a panic but as she did, she began to draw blood from the act, inducing her with a lot of pain.**

"Oum all mighty, that has to hurt." Yang said with a twisted look on her face.

Cinder felt a part of her face sting at the sight of her other self's bleeding face.

**After the mask was removed, Cinders eyes began to glow a demonic gold before her entire body was slowly being consumed by flames while psychotic laughter was heard in the background, the flames began to peel off of Cinder like a bandage off of skin, and out came a bipedal figure wearing a red suit with long sleeves with a white undershirt, bladed heels on her feet, a really long top hat, wings sprouting out from the lower region of its back, and a pitch-black face connected to a pair of long horns, with its eyes and mouth burning red.**

Tyrian felt that glare she giving, the glare of a cold-hearted daughter of man wanting to let loose and rampage.

"What the hell is..." Emerald couldn't find the right words to begin describing what had happened on the screen, no one could, even Salem.

**With a flick of the mysterious beings wings, a strong gust of wind knocked back all of the guards and knocking one of them unconscious, making it disintegrate.**

**"Wh-what the..." Ruby said before she noticed how cocky Cinder looked now.**

**"I am the Pillager of Twilight, ARSENE!" The being, now named Arsene, announced.**

"Arsene..." Cordovin said in a low voice.

"That... is totally AWESOME!" Yang yelled punching the air.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS, GOOD GUY CINDER!" Ruby cheered.

**"I'm the rebel soul that resides within you, if you so desire, I shall grant to see this through to the very end." Arsene offered.**

**"I'm not going to die now, LET'S DO THIS, ARSENE!" Cinder cried out swinging her arm out, a dagger of silver energy forming in her right hand (in this world, people can form weapons based on their personas' power).**

**"Just who in the world are you? Uhg, men, get up and kill that one first." Onyx ordered. The guards then melted down into a weird ooze, which rematerialized as two jack-o-lantern like enemies holding lanterns.**

"What kind of enemies are those?" Winter wondered.

"More importantly, what kind of thing is that?!" Weiss asked Kai.

"**It's a persona, a physical manifestation of a beings psyche, it can take on a variety of forms.**" Kai answered.

**"Show your hate to your enemies, morph that rage into power... AND UNLEASH IT!"**

**"Persona, EIHA!" Cinder ordered, causing a burst of dark magic to strike down the one on the left.**

"_THAT WAS MAGIC, HOW?!_" Salem questioned in her mind.

"_No way..._" The fact that magic existed in that world made Ozpin's mind go off the walls.

**"Swing the blade that defines you, use this power and crush your foes, run wild to your hearts content!" Cinder charged at the final enemy, silver blade in hand, and plunged it deep in the monsters head, killing it instantly.**

"Talk about a finisher." Maria commented.

**"Yo-you bitch!" Onyx yelled out, distracted long enough for Ruby to tackle him to the ground.**

"HAH! How do you like it, freak show." Nora yelled in satisfaction.

"You say it like you're the one who knocked him down." Weiss says, but was ignored.

**"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Ruby said breathing loudly.**

**"Lock the cell, quickly!" Cinder orders.**

**"O-Okay!" Ruby then grabs a set of keys that were dropped on the floor as the two of them book it out of the cell.**

"Where exactly did those keys come from?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible that one of the guards was holding onto it before they were defeated." Cordovin theorized.

**Ruby was able to successfully lock the cell in time for Onyx to slam his hands on the cells bars. "YOU WHORES, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled at them with rage on his face.**

Yang, Qrow, Summer, and Tai were livid about Ruby being called something like that, but were able to keep their composure knowing that the one who did so was behind bars, literally.

**"Likely story, come on, let's..." Ruby paused for a moment, seeing what she was wearing, "what are you wearing?" She asked pointing Cinders attire.**

**"Wha..." Cinder began to examine her clothing. She had her mask on, but was also wearing a black skin-tight jumpsuit with a hole above the chest area, exposing a bit of her cleavage, and over it was a jacket with coattails similar to that of black phoenix feathers, "whoa." Cinder said in surprise.**

Coco whistles at the sight of the suit Cinder was wearing, "Now that's a thief." She said in response.

"Coco..." Velvet muttered in embarrassment.

**The clothes Cinder was wearing disappeared in a burst of blue flames and were replaced with school uniform. "Whoa, they changed back!" Ruby noticed, "Ugh, we don't have time for this, we need to go, you lead the way." Ruby threw the keys into a moat nearby as they ran away.**

**"YOU DAMN THEIEVES, GET BACK HERE!" Onyx screamed.**

**"Not on your life old man!" Cinder yelled in response, her voice echoing as the two of them ran.**

"**And that's the end of that.**" Kai said as the screen began to fade to black.

"Wait, what?" Emerald asked confused, "that's it."

"You're going to end this on a cliffhanger? I hate cliffhangers!" Ruby complained.

"**Sorry guys, but its time to move onto the next subject.**" Kai declared snapping his fingers.

...

Sorry that I'm ending this so abruptly, but I really want to try and move on from the persona 5 topic and on to something else, on that subject however, I'd like mention that I have not seen a lot of the more popular forms of fandom, like star wars or south park or red dead redemption 2 or castlevania (YES, I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING INVOLVING STAR WARS, FEEL FREE TO BRING OUT THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!) anyways I'll try to see what I can come up with, so don't blame if I'm absent for too long (please).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl (part 1)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR TRANSFORMERS, ROOSTER TEETH AND ALLSPARK PICTURES DO SO RESPECTIVELY.

...

**The screen lit up revealing what could only be described as a futuristic warzone; bullets of metal and lead were flying from every angle.**

Most of the people in the theater was horrified, seeing a warzone like this was a first time experience for them, even the more composed ones like Cordovin, Winter, Ironwood, Glynda, and Raven.

"What the..." Ruby said in a low voice.

"No freaking way..." Tai was shook from he was seeing.

"_There's a possibility that, THIS, is happening out there_?" Cordovin might have been "enthusiastic" about Atlas, but see couldn't imagine anything like this actually happening.

"This is what we've been trying to prevent..." Ironwood said quietly.

**On the battlefield, a bunch of giant robots were fighting for their lives. Golden Arc, a medical officer, was currently using a large rapid-fire machine gun to hold of the enemy. "They've broken through the front lines!"**

**Scarlet Streak took a finger off of the side of her head, just getting off of a cut-off communication line. "I've lost contact with the capital!"**

**"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM, WE'RE LOSING GROUND FAST!" Storm Strike yelled out.**

**"Come on, I'll take you all o- AUGH!" a bigger pink female-sounding robot got cut off from saying her taunt when she shot in the shoulder area by an energy shot from above.**

**"PLASMA VICE" Storm Strike yelled out before getting hit as well.**

"Hey, those robots sound a lot like us." Nora noted.

"Are those robots supposed to be us?" Pyrrha asked Kai.

"**Yes, that's exactly right, redhead.**" Kai answered.

"I wonder what they can do?" Winter asked no one in particular.

"_If we had that kind of technology, Atlas's future would be secured for sure._" Cordovin thought.

"_If we had that kind of technology, we'd surely be victorious._" Arthur thought.

Meanwhile Ruby was having a ball of a time thinking about what kind of powers and weaponry they could have had, so much so that Coco had to get up and snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hello? Remnant to weapons fanatic." Ruby then refocused on what going on.

**A group of jet-like robots were gunning the ground forces down, up until a trio of red and white were fired in their direction, killing them instantly. The fired shots came from a red and black robot and a white robot that was shorter than the first; these were Rosetta Prime along her second-in-command and partner, Snowfall, wielding a red and black one-handed bayonet scythe and a pair of plasma pistols respectively.**

"No way, that's you two!" Jaune exclaimed, pointing at Ruby and Weiss.

"You two look incredible." Blake commented.

Weiss blushed slightly while Ruby had stars in her eyes at the sight of the weapons.

**Rosetta and Snowfall were currently running through the battlefield, gunning down and landing headshots as they did. Rosetta leaped into the air dealing the finishing blow to pair of enemy robots, while Snowfall shot at the hand of another enemy, knocking the weapon they were holding out of their hand. While he was distracted, she aimed at his head, killing him in one shot. "In your face, Decepticon." Snowfall quipped.**

"So those enemies are called Deceptions." Raven noted.

**"Focus, Snowfall, we lead to hold the line." Rosetta said reminding her.**

**"Sorry Rosetta." Snowfall said in response.**

**"Wait a second, where are Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl?" Rosetta asked concerned.**

"Don't tell those are..." Yang and Blake were glued to the screen.

**Off behind the enemy lines, two unmanned vehicles, a yellow and black camaro car and a pitch-black motorcycle were racing across the metallic fields as two turrets popped out of the hood of the car and gunned down a pair of robots from behind while the motorcycle raced ahead, doing a wheelie and transforming into a black robot about the same size as Snowfall.**

"NO WAY!" Ruby was drooling at the mouth seeing that transformation.

Ironwood, Winter, Cordovin, and Arthur were shocked at seeing a motorcycle turn into a giant robot so fluently.

**The Black robot then tackled another robot in the back and off a metallic cliff, the moment they hit the ground, the enemy robot got destroyed on impact while the black robot kicked the head the fallen robot at another trying to sneak attack Rosetta and Snowfall. "Sorry we're late, Rosetta." The Robot said.**

"Ha, I like that robots style." Port commented with his arms crossed.

"Hey it IS you, Blake." Yang said excitedly.

"Yeah, but where's the car?" Blake asked.

**An enemy robot was making a charge at Rosetta, in an attempt to take her down for good, unfortunately the yellow and black camaro came in at high speed, transforming into a giant robot with yellow holographic hair that tackled it to the ground. "No one lays a finger on Rosetta and gets away with it!" The robot declared in a female voice, reeling a punch back and activating a set of rocket boosters on the arms, punching the other robot in the head so hard, the fist went right through the head of the enemy.**

"Now THAT'S a punch!" Yang was ecstatic seeing her other self in action.

"Incredible..." was Summers response.

"A mechanical race of beings with weaponry built into their bodies." Cinder noted.

"**Well someone can pick stuff of the floor fast.**" Kai said, getting everyone's attention.

"**What your seeing right now is a civil war between two Cybertronian factions, the Autobots, and the Decepticons, they been at this for literally millions of years.**" He explained, shocking literally everyone, even Salem, sure she rallied an army against a pair of gods, but a war going on for over a million years was a completely foreign concept to even her.

"Mi-millions..." Ruby whispered wide-eyed.

"No, Fucking, Way." Qrow cursed.

"Just how old are they?" Summer asked.

**Suddenly, two jets flew down to their level, transforming into two robots with a light-brown and sky blue coloring, these were Autobots flyers, Skymace and Wingsmash. "Rosetta, landing bay 2-4B has been completely overrun." Skymace reported.**

**"The two of us got lucky and escaped, but the rest our squad was annihilated." Wingsmash added.**

"Is that me?" Cardin asked.

"Wow, your pretty cool looking there dude." Jaune said bumping him on the shoulder.

**"Um... I think we've got bigger problems." Ember Fist pointed in a different direction where a bunch of Decepticons were rallying, ranging from Duality, Shot Trick, and Fireflash.**

"Are those supposed to be Neo, Roman, and Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"No doubt about that." Hazel answered.

**"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Duality ordered, as a bunch of jet-type Decepticons were storming in on them.**

"Pretty deep voice i've got it that world." Neo noted.

**Realizing that they were outmatched, Rosetta Prime played the only card they had at the time. "Damnit, AUTOBOTS FALL BACK! Get to the tower and prepare for evacuation." The Autobots heeded the order and made a break for the tower.**

"Smart choice." Raven commented.

"Cowards..." Tyrian scowled.

**"Destroy that tower, don't allow any of them to escape." Fireflash ordered Shot Trick.**

**"That goes without saying." Shot Trick and a pair of other Decepticons flew off towards the tower.**

**"Cybertron has fallen to the Decepticon régime, but we'll live to fight another day." Rosetta declared as she and the other Autobots got to the top of the tower. "There are other Autobots scattered across the galaxy, WE MUST FIND THEM!" she ordered as the Autobots leapt into escape pods, mostly in sets of two together.**

"Across the galaxy..." Weiss and Jaune said in awe at how far away an entire legion of robotic warriors was fighting.

**"But Rosetta, this is our home, we have to fight for it." Ember Fist told her, not wanting to leave her home behind.**

"Yeah, they can't just leave." Yang yelled angered at such an order.

**"I know, but first we must find shelter first, I located a planet that's well hidden, Remnant." She explained while displaying a hologram of the planet. "Ember Fist, Shadow Prowl, you two will go there and establish a base for us, protect it in the mean time you two, if the Deceptions find it, all hope for the Autobots is truly lost." She ordered.**

**"We won't let you down, Rosetta." They both saluted before running off to an escape pod together.**

**"You'd better not!" Snowfall yelled out.**

"Always the ice queen, even in another dimension." Roman commented, Making Weiss scowl at him.

**Meanwhile Hat Trick and his allies were flying above the tower. "DEATH TO THE AUTOBOTS!" Shot Trick screamed aloud.**

Neo was trying to suppress a bit of laughter, while Roman had his eye twitching when he heard his other self say that phrase, then sighed. "Oh brother."

**The shots flew below the top of the tower and hit the main support that was keeping it up.**

"Whoa..." Weiss was astonished at the destruction that was happening in such a short time.

**"Good luck, soldiers, we'll buy you some time, come on Snowfall." Rosetta Prime and Snowfall jumped off the edge of the collapsing tower, grabbing onto a flying Shot Trick and random Decepticon.**

**Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl looked on with worried expressions. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Shadow prowl asked.**

**"Don't worry, their Rosetta Prime and Snowfall, as long their together, nothing can stop them." Ember Fist said with pride as they flew off towards Remnant.**

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

For those wondering, this is based on the Cybertron part of the movie, BUMBLEBEE! (Great movie, 10/10, would watch again). Next time, I'll be doing the part where MY pair of Cybertronians touchdown on Remnant, with some original bits thrown in just like here (hope you liked them by the way). Hey, by the way while I'm still writing this response, how about you check out my other fanfic, called "YuGiOh: galactic existence". It's a fanfic that I've wanted to write for a while now and I hope it does really good and you like it, it's going to be a little outlandish, but when isn't YuGiOh nowadays.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl (part 2)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR TRANSFORMERS, ROOSTER TEETH AND ALLSPARK PICTURES DO SO RESPECTIVELY.

…

**The scenery changed to that of a forest. Down on the ground, a group of soldiers were walking through the forest with rifles in their hands, not taking their fingers off the trigger for a moment.**

"Don't tell me they arrived on earth and were already labeled as threats?" Weiss groaned.

"With powers like that, I wouldn't be surprised." Ironwood commented.

"I'd feel the same way as well, probably." Cordovin added.

"Ahem... probably?" Maria asked sarcastically.

**The leader of the squad held their hand up as a signal to stop the group, and began to scope the area, when the coast looked clear, they moved forward... until a rope trap ensnared the leader and hung her up in the air. On that signal, a bunch of other soldiers popped up from behind the surrounding bushes and shot down the squad with... paint guns?**

Everything was about to scream at the sight of people down shot down until they noticed that one detail. "A training session?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh goody..." Tyrian pouted.

**One captain of the sneak attack squad, began to jokingly shoot at the one tied up in the air. "Okay, okay, I'm dead already!" The restrained person signaled, their voice giving away the fact that they're a woman.**

"Wait, that voice..." Cordovin was interrupted by Maria.

"That's me." She yelled in shock.

**The captain on the ground removed her headgear to reveal that she was Cordovin. "Oh, not just you, being the overachiever you are, you got your whole squad killed Maria. Bra-vo." Cordovin explained sarcastically.**

"Were you this joking when you were younger?" Winter asked.

"Honestly, I think "laid back" is the right phrase here." Weiss said sweatdropping.

**"****Do you have to be so joking with those paint guns, they hit hard you know." Maria complained.**

**"****What things, these?" She shot her with the paint gun again. "I honestly wouldn't know, haven't been hit yet, am I right?" She said jokingly before shooting her again this time near her left eye.**

"Hey watch it, it was bad enough to lose my eyes, I'd rather not see my other self lose them as well." Maria complained.

"Sorry, you'll be happy to know that even I don't hate you enough to take your eyes." Cordovin clarified.

"**But you're willing to take a giant robot and try to turn a group of hunters into pancakes.**" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised.

Cordovin paused for a moment. "Touché." She said back.

"Pancakes…" Nora drooled.

"(sigh) I'll make you some when we get back." Ren sighed.

**"****WATCH IT! These eyes are the heart and soul of my family bloodline." Maria explained pissed off.**

**"****Right, sorry." She shot her again, "Oh, um, that one's on me," and again, "That's a malfunctioning trigger," and again, "This weapon's just faulty," and again, "Someone's getting a talking to."**

"I know joking is important for human relationships to hold tight but…" Port was interrupted by Oobleck.

"That is just cruel…" He sighed rubbing his tempol's.

**"****Will you stop already! Please." Maria pleaded. "UGH, I hate you so much sometimes, you know that?"**

**"****Ah, come on, you know you love this training, just like I do." Cordovin said cutting the trap tying her up, making her fall on the ground.**

**"****And besides, a little harsh, don't you think? Because I love you, you know…" Maria cut her off on the sight of a meteor come right for their squads.**

**"****Um, C-Cordovin…" She stuttered.**

**"****Come on, Maria, I'm not that-" Cordovin turned around and saw the meteor.**

"Oh no…" Ruby whispered with her hands clenched.

**The meteor came bit closer until… "TAKE COVER!" Cordovin and Maria yelled together.**

**It hit the ground hard enough to send just about every soldier in the area flying away except for Cordovin and Maria, they somehow able to get out with only a moderate level of injuries.**

"How are even alive?" Adam asked.

"The stuff their clothing is made of must of absorbed some of the impact." Ilia theorized.

**Cordovin and Maria were able to get back up and check their injuries. "Maria, are you alright?" Cordovin asked, concerned for her friend.**

**"****Yeah, you?"**

**"****Sort of..." She got out a walkie-talkie and began speaking into it. "This is agent Cordovin, we've got a bomb strike in the northwestern training forest, multiple injuries. AND WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY YOU DROPPED NAPALM ON YOUR OWN SOLDIERS!" She yelled into the device.**

"That wasn't napalm..." Jaune whispered.

"That has to them..." Cardin said.

**The one on the other side of the walkie-talkie responded. "Negative, no live fire drills in the northwest." This only made Maria grab the device out of Cordovins hand.**

**"****WHAT THE FUCK HIT US THEN?!" Maria was beyond livid until she and Cordovin heard the sound of something mechanical getting up from the crater behind them. They turned and found Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl getting up from their crash.**

**They were about to ask where they were until they heard soldiers and military vehicles hustling towards their position, they slipped on their battle masks and began looking for a way to go. "Ember, we need to go, NOW!" Shadow Prowl told her.**

**"****Right, lead the way." They began to make a break for it.**

"Something tells me that wasn't a good move." Pyrrha said aloud.

"No, it wasn't, now the humans don't know what they're doing on their planet." Salem explained.

"A brilliant deduction, you grace." Tyrian commented.

**The military vehicles stopped in front of Cordovin while Maria grabbed an assault rifle from the back of one of them. "I need all of you to fan out, AND TRACK THOSE THINGS DOWN, NOW!" She ordered getting into one of the vehicles. "Maria, you track it down on foot."**

**"****Got it." She responded.**

**"****Good, PUNCH IT!" the vehicle Cordovin was in sped off along with one more.**

**"****You heard her, MOVE OUT." Maria ordered as they got moving.**

"Man, you two are really taking charge here, aren't ya." Nora commented.

"One must always be ready to take charge in emergencies, you know." Cordovin said in response.

**Cordovin's group was able to catch up with them. "There they are." Cordovin Yelled.**

**"****What do we do?" Ember fist asked.**

**"****Switch to vehicular form." Shadow Prowl ordered, the two of them switched to car and motorcycle mode.**

**"****What the... Ahg, take it down!" the soldier up top fired a harpoon from the turret on the vehicle latching onto Ember Fist's car form, causing it to skit away from Shadow Prowl and off a hill. "Maria, flush the yellow one out." She yelled into her walkie-talkie, while Shadow Prowl was being gunned down by the soldier's turret.**

**"****There it is, fire!" Maria ordered as the soldiers around her did so.**

**"****This is getting irritating." Ember Fist complained.**

**"****Tell me about it later, KEEP RUNNING." Shadow Prowl yelled.**

**"****LIGHT IT UP!" Cordovin yelled, causing one of the vehicles to fire off a rocket, which missed the two Cybertronian beings but hit a tree instead.**

**"****Ember, go on ahead, I've got an idea." Ember did so while Shadow unsheathed a knife in her left arm and cut down a pair of trees on the sides of the path, which caused them to fall down and block Cordovins path.**

**"****Damnit!" Cordovin cursed.**

"Effective use of terrain." Arthur complemented.

"This would be so much easier fro the both of them if they just kill them all" Tyrian groaned.

"Their morals are different from yours." Hazel told him.

**Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl were able to put some distance between them and Cordovin; they stopped so that Ember Fist could pull the harpoon out of her leg, but when looked up ahead, they found a giant mountain in their way.**

"A dead end." Velvet cried.

"What now?" Neptune yelled.

**"****Oh no..." Ember Fist said quietly.**

**"****They're over there, move!" Maria ordered, catching their attention.**

"They're back!" Sun exclaimed.

"They've got nowhere to go, and they're coming from all sides." Winter deduced.

"They're cornered." Cordovin finished.

Ironwood was upset that soldiers were hunting down robots that were meant to protect them, but he soon realized that he'd probably do the same thing.

**The two robots put their battle masks on as they began looking for a way out, and they found one... "Shadow, the cave, QUICKLY!" She began booking it for the cave.**

**"****Right." Shadow followed suit.**

**"****They're going for the mine, cut them off." Cordovin ordered.**

RWBY and JNPR were on the edge of their seats looking at the action, hoping that the two robots would get there in time... and then grunted in disappointment.

**A vehicle popped up from the left side and crashed into Ember Fist who was sent hurling into Shadow Prowl.**

"Oh come on!" Nora complained.

"They were so close to." Pyrrha added.

"Get up." Yang yelled at the screen.

**The vehicle Cordovin was in stopped as Maria and her group caught up with hers, she popped out of the hole in the vehicles ceiling and gripped the turret with a solid expression.**

"Oh no..." Ruby and Weiss began to get a little worried.

**Ember Fist and Shadow Prowl got a warning on their masks indicating that their core systems were damaged, but they retracted their masks and looked at the humans. "What do we do?" Ember Fist asked in a low voice.**

**"****Just let me do the talking." Shadow Prowl patted her on the shoulder to tell her to stand back.**

**"****Please listen to us," this got the soldiers attention, "this is all just a big misunderstanding."**

**Cordovin and Maria began to loosen up. "Stay calm everyone, just hold your fire."**

"Oh thank goodness..." Blake sighed.

"No, they've still got something to be worried about." Adam said with some dread.

**"****We don't want to hurt anyone." Shadow Prowl was going to explain what they were doing until a fighter jet soared through their airspace.**

**"****Who called in the atlesian air force?" Maria asked genuinely concerned.**

"Oh no, don't tell me..." Cordovin began to get worried.

**"****That's not the air force." Ember Fist corrected, the jet began to get some missiles ready to launch and the Decepticon insignia could be seen on the right most missile. "Run, RUN!" Ember Fist screamed in panic as the missiles launched.**

"NO!" most of the screen yelled in a panic.

"DAMNIT!" Ironwood yelled in frustration.

**The missiles hit the ground detonating and sending everyone flying, and making Shadow and Ember crash into nearby buildings.**

**The jet began to circle around for another round as the two autobots got out of the wreckage. "AUHG!" Ember Fist noticed that Shadow Prowl was in pain. "SHOOT, SHADOW!"**

**The jet, when finally on a collision course with Ember Fist, began to transform into gray robot with hazel colored lines running on its body, this was the Decepticon: Gigawing.**

"Oh, that robot looks similar to-" Arthur was cut off.

"Yes, that's me alright." Hazel said with his arms crossed.

**Gigawing charged into Ember Fist with fury, slamming her against the mountainside. " DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE FROM US!" He roared in her face, until she was able to kick him dead in the face.**

"YES!" Yang cheered.

"KICK HIS MECHANICAL BUTT, ROBOT YANG!" Ruby added.

"Come on..." Qrow stared at the screen with stern eyes.

**Gigawing took while Ember Fist regained herself, grabbing a piece of metal and trying to hit him with it, but it just got swatted away, and Ember Fist received a punch in the chest for that. "Now you'll both die screaming, just like your fri-" He was cut off when an energy bullet hit him in the chest, which came form Shadow Prowl.**

"Nice save, Blake." Sun complemented.

"I'm guessing it was just instinct." She said slightly blushing.

**Ember Fist was able to get up and deliver a tackle sending him to the ground, Shadow Prowl tried to follow up on this by stabbing him with her knife, but missed Gigawing activated his rocket boosters and took off into the air, and then grabbed Ember Fist.**

"Not good." Jaune exclaimed with his hands on his head.

"How exciting this is." Tyrian smirked, seeing someone about to get hurt was always a joy for him.

**Gigawing grinded Ember Fist up against the mountainside causing major damage until Ember Fist grabbed the rocks with a free hand and latching onto her legs, climbing onto his back and slotting out spiked knuckles, she began to punch his wings and engines, causing them to go out of control and his flying to become hampered.**

"Punching things in a smart fashion, didn't know that was possible, in a way." Yang commented.

"Of course there's a smart way to punch something, you just tend to go wild." Tai told her.

**The two of them were about to crash into the mountainside until Ember Fist leaped off Gigawings... wings, did a back flip, and landed on the ground, while Gigawing just flopped onto the ground.**

"Yes, go robot me." Yang punched the air.

**Agitated to no end, Gigawing changed his right hand into a machine gun and began to rain bullets on Ember Fist; she began to back up until her leg slipped off the edge of the cliff, but before she fell off, Gigawing grabbed her by the her armor. "Tell where Rosetta Prime is." He ordered.**

**"****I'LL DIE BEFORE I TELL YOU!" Ember Fist yelled in his face.**

"You tell him." Nora yelled.

**"****Is that right, well..." he turned his left hand into a very sharp needle. "Let's make it official." He said casually.**

"No..." Raven, of all people, grimaced.

**He reeled his arm back, ready to end ember Fists life... until he was interrupted by a shot to the face, making him lose his grip on her, causing her to start tumbling down the mountain until she hit the floor, brutally damaged. "OH NO! EMBER!" Shadow cried.**

"Damn it!" Tai and Qrow cursed.

**"****This is all my fault." Shadow Prowl grieved as Gigawing landed behind her, and grabbing her by the armor on her back. "Hey, you lousy winged rustbucket."**

**"****If there's anything I hate more than an Autobot," Gigawing leaned in close to her head. "It's a two wheeled Autobot." Gigawing tossed her to the side like garbage.**

"THAT BASTARD!" Yang yelled.

"Are motorcycle autobots like the Faunus of the Cybertronian race?" Adam asked.

"**A good question, but no.**" Kai clarified.

**"****EF-255, Ember Fist. As a member of the Autobot resistance, you and your companion, SP-173, Shadow Prowl, are traitors to Cybertron, as such, the two of you are hereby sentenced to death." Gigawing declared, not noticing Ember Fists hands twitch.**

**"****RIGHT BACK AT YA!" She snapped back into consciousness, and tore off a piece of his arm armor, revealing a pair of missiles, she yanked one of them off the launcher and jabbed it into Gigawings chest.**

"Yes." Ren exclaimed.

"FINISH HIM!" Nora yelled.

**Ember Fist pushed herself away from him as Shadow Prowl had a shot aligned from her position. "No, no, NOOOOO!" Shadow Prowl fired the shot, detonating the missile in his armor.**

**Once the smoke cleared to reveal only Ember Fist, Shadow Prowl, Cordovin and Maria, the last two under a military vehicle, were left alive.**

**"****Are you okay, Ember?" Shadow Prowl asked, concerned for her friend.**

**"****Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the save." Ember Fist answered.**

**"****But I-" she was cut off when she Ember Fist held her hand in front of her face.**

**"****We survived, that's all that matters." She reassured her with a smile, "Its not safe here, we need to move."**

**They took off into the forest, leaving both Cordovin and Maria wondering as to what the hell happened.**

"**And that ends that.**" Kai said, leaving most people disappointed.

"Really another cliffhanger!" Ruby yelled with her arms raised to the ceiling.

"**Sorry, but yes, any other questions.**" Kai asked sarcastically.

"No, I don't think so." Summer answered, her voice causing something in Salem's mind to click.

"**All right, onto som-**" Kai was interrupted by Salem.

"Actually, I have a question." She declared.

"**Alrighty then, ask away.**" Salem looked at him sternly, signaling that her question was serious.

"Do the brother gods know that you revived Summer?"

The moment she said that, Kai's eyes began to glow... red with anger.

...

DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNNNN! Stratos263

P.S. To Stratos263: I'm very sorry about that; I'll attempt to fix it in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Live with honor, Die with glory

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR OVERWATCH.

…

"**Don't you dare…**" Was all that Kai muttered out, in a futile attempt to restrain himself.

Salem began to wonder if what she asked was too dangerous a question and began to back up slowly.

"I think he's pissed off." Sun said also backing up.

"Don't tell me that…" Ozpin was cut off by what Kai did next.

He launched himself at Salem, punching the throne behind her an inch away from her face, her eyes quickly scanned what was in front of her and realized what Kai was feeling. Hatred against the brother gods.

"**DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THOSE ATROCITIES, IN MY PRESENCE!**" He roared in her face, unbelievably angry just at the mention of those two beings. "**Mention them while I'm around again and I'll kill you!**" He threatened.

Everyone was shocked at the fact that their host threatened the big bad of their world. Kai began to calm down a little, just enough to realize what he'd done, his eyes turned back to their normal color as his backed up from Salem. "**Sorry, I just…**"

"Do you hate them that much?" Ozpin asked, making Kai turn to him in shock, he sighed as he closed his eyes.

**"Yes, I do, I hate them with everything that constructs my body.**" Kai answered making a fist.

"But why?" Ruby squeaked out in fear of what he might do next.

"**Why? Why wouldn't I? You all remember the past of Salem and Ozpin, right?**" Kai asked with his hands outstretched, silencing everyone.

"**They destroyed the first generation of humans, they made Ozpin have to fight against his former lover, they made the entirety of humanity as some sick science experiment, and most of all for me they… They turned Salem into a monster.**" He began to tear up a little.

"What?" was all that Salem could say at the time, was this god-like being was… sorry for her.

"**Why do you think that I brought you here? I care about you, Salem, alright, and I'm sorry for everything that you had to go through.**" Kai told her.

"You… care about me?" Salem whispered, she hadn't heard those words in a long time.

"**Yes, you've been through stuff that no other person could even begin to imagine, you've lost more than anyone else, I care about you, and I'm horribly sorry for all that you've been through.**" Kai said solemnly.

Salem was frozen like a statue, someone actually cared about her, she began to tear up for reasons that she couldn't understand. "T-tears?" She rubbed her face in confusion. "I had no idea that I could still cry." She began to feel more tears flooding her eyes.

"**Of course you can, you're human. Part-Grimm, but still human.**" Kai told her, making Salem's dam burst.

"I- I haven't heard anyone say th- that they care about me i-in centuries." She sobbed on the floor as Kai knelt down to her.

"**Hey, look, I know you've been through a lot, so if there's anything that you could ever need, simply let me know, you hear.**" He reassured her. She wiped her tears and gave him a nod. Kai then stood up with a smile on his face as if the whole thing never happened. "**On a different note, about your question, yes, the brother gods do know that Summer has been revived and are especially ticked off about the whole thing.**"

"Wait, if they're angry about Summer being brought back to life then..." Jaune interjected with a worried look on his face, Ruby caught onto this and began to cling to her mother in panic.

"NO WAY, I JUST GOT MY MOM BACK, I'M NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" Ruby screamed in panic.

"They wouldn't seriously kill Summer, would they?" Raven asked with a shocked expression, somewhat confusing Yang.

"**Hah, hah, don't worry about it,**" He snapped his fingers as a picture came up on the screen, turning everyone in the viewing room into stone, especially Salem and Ozpin, "**I present to you, the gods of light and darkness.**" He said with a smile.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Salem and Ozpin yelled, scaring everyone further.

On the screen was a projection of the brother gods in their dragon forms... restrained to a wall by metallic bars that are clamping down on their arms, necks, horns, bodies, and mouths.

"YOU LOCKED THE GODS UP!" Pyrrha exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"No damn way." Tyrian whispered.

"This is a joke, right? No way you have restrained them, they created, destroyed, and revived humanity." Cinder exclaimed in denial.

"Cinder's right, this has to be a joke, there's no way you could have actually done this, this has to be a-" Emerald was cut off by Salem.

"He's not lying, I can feel it." She said in a low voice.

"But... how?" Ren asked in fear.

"And why?" Ironwood exclaimed.

"And when?" Arthur added.

"**I know a few people.**" Kai answered bluntly. "**As for why.**" Kai looked at Ironwood with stern eyes. "**Because as I said before, I hate the brother gods, and their way of thinking as well.**" He put on a smile with closed eyes. "**Now then, why don't we go back to our viewing, shall we?**" Everyone shook their head very, very slowly.

"**Alrighty then, lets move forward.**" He snapped his fingers as the gods disappeared off the screen and a new movie came up.

**The view of a castle came up on screen as somber music was playing, the view switching over to that of a bar in the middle of a bar.**

**"We talked about this, multiple times. You don't have to do this anymore." A voice said.**

"Hey, who was that?" Weiss asked.

"We're about to find out." Maria told her.

**"Sun's message wasn't meant for you, this isn't your fight." A girl with white hair told a ginger haired elder woman, this woman was none other than Nora Valkyrie, at age 78, with an eye missing.**

"Whoa, Nora, that's you." Yang said in shock.

"Even when I'm an old lady, I still look tough." The pink dynamo boasted.

"But why does she have all those scars, and why is her eye missing?" Ren asked.

"Years of battle and war could do that to anyone, you know." Hazel answered.

**"Mama Weiss told me, you know." The girl, Weiss's daughter Bianca, said.**

"MAMA!" Weiss and Winter were shaken up by the bomb that was dropped on them.

"Well I'll be damned, looks like you got that man." Nora snickered.

"Congratulations." Blake said sarcastically.

"OH SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled out loud.

**"After so many years of service and dedication, you gave Overwatch everything, and then they pushed you out. What reason do you have to go back to them?" Bianca's voice began to echo and fade away as Nora looked at a war-torn medallion she held in her hand.**

"Overwatch..." Arthur turned to Kai, hoping for an answer.

"**In that world, an elite group of huntsman dedicated to protecting the world from any enemies that might arise. Sadly though it got shut down and disbanded by officials.**" He explained.

Everyone, even some of the bad guys, was shocked to hear this. An elite organization of huntsman, shut down, for what reason could there be for that.

**The medallion became fresh and clean again as everything Nora was revealed to be younger with shorter hair, all while wearing large and bulky armor and her missing eye was back to normal.**

"Oh my gosh, what kind of armor is that. It looks like it could block bullets like their nothing." Ruby exclaimed, making her teammate roll their eyes.

**"So, that's it, your leaving us?" Young Nora flipped the medal over to her commanding officer, Pyrrha Nikos.**

"Wow, you're looking good there Pyrrha." Jaune complemented.

This made Pyrrha begin to blush. "U-um, uh, thank you." She stuttered.

**Pyrrha caught the medal in her left hand. "I've been called. I must answer. It does me a great honor to be able to fight alongside such elite warriors." She explained to her second-in-command.**

**"Oh come now, to disappear into some secret huntsman organization, give up the glory of being a Crusader, I don't think so." Nora told her arrogantly.**

"Well someone's arrogant." Arthur commented.

"Shut it, mustache." Nora spat at him.

**Laughing was heard from her left as Jaune Arc was poking fun at her. "Ah, she wishes she got picked."**

"Oh come on, what don't I have that Pyrrha does?" Nora asked standing up.

"A lot of things." Weiss answered bluntly.

**Jaune was reaching for a large cup of beer which was snatched by Nora, who downed the whole thing down in a matter of seconds, placing the cup down on the counter next to an engraving of her name.**

"Wow, the girl has got some stomach, I'll say that." Qrow complemented.

"You should see me with pancakes." Nora said with a smirk.

**"The crusaders are the immortal defenders of Mistral, the people with be singing songs about our legacies." Nora declared with arrogance.**

"Wanna bet." Raven asked.

**"Our legacies are our deeds, and this war, is bigger than everyone of us." Pyrrha told her in a foreboding tone.**

"So there's a war going on in that world?" Cordovin asked.

"Sounds like it, I wonder what it looks like." Tyrian wondered rubbing his hands together.

**"Colonel Pyrrha, robots to the east, they're coming in fast." A soldier, Lie Ren, warned everyone.**

"Robots!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"BAD, Robots Ruby." Summer cleared up.

"Oh, phooey." She pouted with her cheeks puffed up.

**"Alright, people, they're playing our song, stick with your dance partners, and lets crush those rustbuckets." Pyrrha ordered as they all got moving.**

"Never thought I'd Hear Pyrrha of all people talking like that." Ironwood commented.

**"Hears your walking stick, girly." Nora handed over to Pyrrha a giant red and orange rocket sword while Nora held onto a large pink and grey war hammer.**

"OH, So cool!" Ruby's starry-eyed look came back.

**"HAHA, Live with honor." Nora continued form where Pyrrha left off.**

**"Die with glory!" She declared as they shook their armored hands with one another.**

"Is that a catchphrase for the crusaders?" Pyrrha asked.

"**Hit the nail on the head on that front, Pyrrha.**" Kai answered.

**The screen cut to a war with Pyrrha (wearing a helmet with an orange visor), her team, two more armored warriors, and a few more foot soldiers advancing to repel the invading robots, the robots in question were colored white with black outlines, and the White Fang insignia adorned on their armor.**

"That's the white fang symbol." Adam noticed.

"So the White Fang were able to build robots that advanced?" Ironwood asked.

"Yep, and believe me, their base forms aren't the only thing their capable of." Kai said, making everyone wonder what else those robots could do.

**Pyrrha and the two other armored warriors were using energy shields to block the swarm of bullets raining on them.**

"Is that a hard light barrier?" Cordovin asked.

"So awesome!" Ruby squealed.

**While this was happening, two soldiers directly behind Pyrrha were getting a rocket ready to fire. "Rocket ready, aim, FIRE!" Pyrrha ordered. The rocket flew through the barrier and collided with a wall on the Robots right side, causing a chain reaction that destroyed every robot in the area.**

"Effective use of the surrounding area." Tai commented.

"I'd say improvised, or lucky worse case scenario." Maria added.

**Up ahead of them, Nora was using a jet booster on her armor to charge forward and smash into any robots unlucky enough to be in her way. She kept going forward and grabbed a robot by the head and grinded it into the ground, throwing it into a group of other robots, "Heads up, metalheads." She quipped as she swung her rocket hammer and crushed one robot she missed.**

"A giant rocket propelled war hammer, jet boosters, all on armor that can easily repel bullets." Ruby was busy listing all the characteristics of this variant of this Nora before their Nora finished for her.

"EQUALS AN AWESOME ME!"

**"Oh I love the wind in my hair." Nora commented while Pyrrha caught up to her.**

**"Get back and protect your team." She ordered.**

**"Oh they're just slowing me down." Nora scoffed in response.**

"What!" Nora exclaimed.

"Talk about inconsiderate." Weiss muttered.

"I'd never do anything like that." Nora said in response.

**"Besides, they're fine." Nora told her, not noticing that her teammates, Jaune and Cardin, were pinned down behind a wall and in a panic.**

**"Where is Nora, we can't advance without her." Cardin yelled.**

"They are most certainly not fine." Glynda said in slight agitation.

"If she doesn't go back, they'll most certainly die." Raven said with her arms crossed, getting glares from Yang, Qrow, and Tai.

"She's not wrong." Sienna commented.

**Meanwhile, a large, metallic, white meteor-like crate was falling out of the sky. It broke apart and as something it was carrying fell to the ground kicking up a dirt cloud in the process.**

"Don't tell that a stronger robot." Winter muttered.

**The cloud dissipated as it revealed a giant white centaur-like robot with a triple-barrel rapid-fire gun on the left arm, while it had a four-fingered hand on the right arm, and a White Fang insignia on the right side of its armor. It let out a roar to intimidate its enemies.**

"Oh my..." Arthur and Ironwood were in awe at what they were seeing; and began wondering if it was at all possible to replicate that sort of tech.

"No way." Cordovins jaw dropped.

"Did that robot just let out a roar?" Weiss asked, wondering why a robot would need such a function.

"Must be for intimidation." Adam noted as he's has done things to try and intimidate his enemies before.

**"What is that?" Jaune asked in fear.**

**"That... robot... IS MINE!" The jet boosters on Nora's armor ignited as she began speeding towards the new arrival with a crazed laugh.**

"Oh no..." Ren began to worry.

"Not good." Jaune yelled out in panic for her teammate.

**"DAMMIT, NORA! COME BACK HERE!" Pyrrha yelled to her.**

"That was reckless, you know." Glynda berated Nora.

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to agree with her." Oobleck said in agreement.

"She probably to just bask in the glory of defeating such a terrifying foe." Port defended her.

**The centaur robot opened fire on her while she raised her arm to block the bullets, she successfully rammed into the robot at full speed.**

"YES" Nora cheered.

**But the robot slammed its hind legs into the ground, halting her advance.**

"Oh no." Nora felt something hit the pit of her stomach at the sight.

**The robot pushed Nora away and activated a heat-edge blade in its right arm.**

"NOT GOOD!" Yang had her arms on her head.

"I think I know how she lost an eye." Ruby exclaimed panicking.

**The Robot uppercutted Nora with its blade arm as girl herself fell on the ground in pain.**

"NORA!" Ren yelled in worry for her partner.

"She's in for it now." Mercury commented.

**"Nora, no!" Pyrrha was about to get her but was stopped when one of the other armored warriors noticed something.**

**"Heads up, more of those thing are co-" The warrior was cut off by a another robot of the same kind hopping onto the top of a wall, letting out a roar as leapt on top of the warrior incapacitating him.**

**The robot, along with more of its kind and some humanoid robots, began to open fire on Pyrrha and her group.**

"They have to get out of there now." Pyrrha noted.

**"We're being overrun." The other warrior exclaimed.**

**"Fall back to the rally point, I'll get Nora." She ordered.**

"Someone's gonna die from all of this." Emerald noted.

**Meanwhile, Nora was hissing in at pain at her missing eye, but was interrupted when she was held to the ground by the same robot that gouged it out, preparing to finish it off with its blade, until Pyrrha came in with a battle cry, and swung her rocket sword across its chest armor. The robot retaliated by shooting at her with its still operable gun arm.**

"No, no..." Jaune began now officially worried about her partners other self.

**Pyrrha quickly brought up her shield, but as the center was unguarded, the shield quickly fell apart, robot then took this opportunity to stab pyrrha in the area close to her waist.**

"NO!" Jaune yelled.

Pyrrha flashed back to the vision of her being killed by Cinder, making her tear up, which Cinder noticed and smirked in response.

**But Pyrrha used the adrenaline from the pain to empower herself to rip the robot's blade arm clean off, and brought her sword down on it, cleaving the robot in half. Pyrrha began to grasp at her injured side.**

Cinder wasn't really expecting this Pyrrha to survive a strike like that, much less continue standing after it.

**Nora didn't take it too well though. "I had this." She complained.**

"Seriously, that's how I thank someone who saved my life." Nora complained.

**"Ugh, of course you did." Pyrrha spat in rebuttal to it.**

**A swarm of robots began to close in on the two armored woman with the sole intent of filling them with holes. Pyrrha grunted at this and made a decision as to what to do. "Those robots are cutting us off, lets move."**

JNPR were at the edge of their seats while the battle was happening, mostly Nora though, because of her other selves recklessness, the Pyrrha on screen was going to possibly die.

**The two of them began to make a brake for a castle nearby while the humanoid robots transformed into a sort of tank mode and began to bombard them with a barrage of explosive projectiles. They were able to bust the door open, get inside, and slam it shut as hard as they could.**

Nora began to calm down a little, but Pyrrhas gut told her it was the end of the line for her other self, and dawned a sorrowful expression.

**"That door won't bold for long, Nora, get back to the unit," Pyrrha felt the wound taking her away a bit, "I'll hold them off." She declared.**

"No..." Nora's eyes began being filled with tears.

**"You kidding, right, and let you have all the glory, we'll fight our way back together." Nora exclaimed with gusto.**

"Dammit, you idiot, THIS ISN'T ABOUT GLORY!" Nora yelled in anger with tears in her eyes, shocking her friends.

**Pyrrha stuck her sword in the ground for support. "No, I'm staying here." She said sternly taking off her helmet. Nora began to catch onto the fact that she was (quite literally) dead serious.**

**"But... without you we-" Nora was cut off.**

**"LUTENIET NORA... You took an oath to be a crusader, now do me one last favor, and keep it." Pyrrha held out an armored hand to Nora.**

**Nora was conflicted as to what she ought to do, while this was happening the robots were smashing against the door in an effort to knock it down. "No... I WON'T LEAVE YOU! Please, Pyrrha, I'll think of something, we can-" She was cut off again.**

**"Please... the team needs you. Be their shield." Nora thought about it hard for a few seconds before shaking Pyrrhas hand with a hardened expression, when they let go, Pyrrhas Overwatch medallion was passed onto Nora.**

"She wants her to take her place?" Salem questioned.

"A sign of respect to a fellow warrior." Hazel identified it as, making Tyrian cringe.

"Oh brother..." He never was a man of sappy stuff like this.

**"Nora, live with honor." Nora caught on to this and held out her hammer to Pyrrha, knowing that she'd need more than her.**

"You know, I'd probably do the same thing." Nora's eyes began to stream tears, for what reason, she couldn't identify. But it made her friends smile at the comment, especially Pyrrha and Ren.

"Good to know, Nora." Ren said smiling.

**Nora turned to take off, but not before making her piece. "Die with glory... Pyrrha Nikos." She ran off to assist her teammates.**

**The robots finally tore the door down and began to march towards Pyrrha, who slid her helmet back on as the visor lit back up. Dual-wielding Nora's Rocket hammer and her own Rocket sword, activating the rocket boosters on both weapons and her armor, she began to speed towards the robots, swinging her weapons wildly.**

"You can do it." Nora said in a low voice.

**Meanwhile, on the other side off the castle, the soldiers were falling back but Cardin got shot in the leg, crippling his movement.**

"Damn it." Cardin cursed. Hoping that Nora would get there in time.

**Jaune was able to help him onto his shoulders as support, but not before the robots switched into a minigun mode.**

"SERIOUSLY, how much utility do those robots have!?" Ruby exclaimed.

**Jaune fired a pistol at them in a futile attempt to stop them, until Nora burst through a wall and brought up her barrier shield, blocking bullets all the while.**

"Yes." Jaune cheered.

**In the castle, Pyrrha was swinging her weapons around, cutting up and smashing apart the enemy robots.**

**"My barrier is failing." Nora shouted. The shield finally fell apart as Nora acted as a shield for Jaune and Cardin, both of them shocked at her sudden change in tactics.**

**An explosive shot hit Pyrrha in the shoulder as she threw her weapon at an enemy centaur robot, cutting the thing clean in half.**

"In your face." Yang cheered.

**Pyrrha turned in a different direction and charged towards the final robot, activating Nora's rocket hammer, she brought the thing down on the enemy's head, instantly destroying it.**

"That's the last of them." Ren noted.

**Explosions went off around Nora, Jaune, and Cardin as a pair of jet flew above their heads.**

"_What kind of Airships are those_." Cordovin wondered in her head knowing that now isn't a good time for words.

**Nora looked up towards the castle, thinking that around this time, Pyrrha probably kicked the bucket by now.**

"Dammit." Nora cursed with her eyes closed in sadness.

**As the Pyrrha was able to confirm that all the robots were destroyed, fell back into a throne and went limp, as the visor on her helmet dimmed out, an overhead showed Pyrrha's body, still in armor, flash back to the present, not aged a day seemingly.**

"They just left the body there?" Weiss asked.

"As a sign of respect. I wouldn't describe as anything else." Nora answered solemnly, surprising everyone by how mature and somewhat out of character she sounded.

**Present day Nora looked at Pyrrha's body, and placed the medallion on an armrest on the throne. "I have been called, I must answer... always." Nora told Bianca as she walked off.**

**The screen then went black.**

Kai looked at everyone, and made a decision. "**Let's all take a small break. Shall we?**" everyone nodded; Kai snapped his fingers and a door popped up in the side off the theater. "**Alright then, I had to check on something anyway**." He disappeared into thin air, leaving everyone to their own devices.

Kai teleported into what seemed to be a featureless flat grassy plain with clear blue skies. "**How are things on your end**?" Just then, a little zombie-like girl wearing a purple cloak and a black skin-tight jumpsuit, a human with dragon-like features wearing a red dress, and an angel-like being with blue armor with golden lines on the edges appeared out of nowhere.

"Everything is fine, Supreme Being Kai."

...

Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of things keeping me away from this chapter (Hope you like it BTW), what with work, school, work, my mom and father figure getting into an argument, and overall, getting into a writers block, this was a slow chapter coming, I'll say that much. Remember I'm doing this for the fun of it, so sorry if things end up being a bit slow with the next chapter. As for those characters at the end, you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Intermission and a little hint.

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

"**I told you guys not to call me that, it's just Kai, alright**." Kai told the new arrivals with a sigh.

"Sorry Kai, but you should know that it's a force of habit by now." The angel like being told him.

"**By the way, shouldn't there be more of you girls present? I know for a fact that there are more of you lot**." Kai asked looking around.

"They must not be in the middle of a intermission like the rest of us." The dragon like girl theorized.

"That the most likely possibility." The zombie girl said in an emotionless tone.

"**Either way, how are things on your end**?" Kai asked.

"All good." "Adequate." "Exceptional." The Dragon, Zombie, and angel girls said respectively.

"**Good, with that, Zazina the Lich. Milia the dragon. Valla the Valkyrie. Good luck ensuring that they all see ****that lovely RWBY-fied anime and stuff**." Kai said snapping his fingers, making him disappear into thin air.

The three girls stood unmoving until the Lich, Zazina spoke. "Anyone having infinity war flashbacks?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Zazina, you know it's not the same thing." The Valkyrie, now named Valla, clarified.

"She knows, she just has a twisted sense of humor." Milia the Dragon told her.

"Oh, by the way, what type of anime are you guys making your cast watch?" Valla asked.

"My cast is watching a RWBY-fied variant of Nobunagun." Zazina answered.

"Mine is watching a version of "Problem Children are coming from another world, aren't they?" pat and pending." Milia added.

"Well, talk about a long title." Valla commented, before saying her piece. "My cast is watching Gurren Lagann, RWBY edition." Valla stated.

Meanwhile back with the RWBY cast, everyone walked through the door, and were immediately in awe.

They saw a bunch of rooms, connected to a large central chamber. There was a arcade, with video games the people from beacon have never seen before, a bar for the adults to have a drink, and even an arena where they can train and spar if need be. Suffice to say, many were left in shock, while Ruby and Nora had stars in their eyes.

"SO COOL!" They squealed.

"No way." Blake was awestruck.

"He is treating us big time." Yang exclaimed.

The students from beacon made a break for the arcade to see what there was to play, most of the adults went to the bar for a drink or two, while Ozpin, Salem, and her subordinates stayed in the main lobby. "Salem," Ozpin got her attention, "We should talk."

Meanwhile, in the bar, Qrow was getting ready to drink until a woman with eight red-colored eyes walked up behind the bar's counter, shocking all the adults. "Welcome to the Spider's Web, how can I help you fine ladies and gentlemen?" She said in a low and somewhat seductive voice.

But that wasn't what was crazy about her; it was the fact that her lower torso was like that of redback spider. Qrow was the first to break the ice. "Ummm, who or what are you?" He asked with his confusion evident.

"I understand the confusion, I'm Aria the Arachne, pleasure to do business with you lot." She introduced herself with a bow.

"Maria Calavera, pleased to meet you." Maria introduced herself without a hint of worry.

"Oh, believe me, Maria, I know who you are. The same goes for the rest of you." Aria clarified.

"Alright then, but could you by any chance clarify someone for me." Glynda asked.

"Ask away." Aria said in response.

"Why would Kai want to bring the bad guys here if their memories are going to get erased anyway?" Glynda asked.

"Actually, that's a good question, why would he do something so contradictory?" Cordovin pressed.

Aria dawned a stern expression, and then sighed. "Take a seat, it's going to be a while for me to tell you that story." She grabbed an beer bottle from below the counter and began pouring some into a glass. "This one for you, Qrow, on the house." She smiled.

Meanwhile with the students, they were all staring at a large screen that had a wide assortment of characters, ranging from a purple dragon, to a princess dressed in pink, to a wide variety of swordsman and mages.

"So many characters, who to pick, who to play as." Ruby was bouncing all over the screen in thought and wonder, wishing she could see the characters and what they could do.

"It won't matter, doesn't Yang beat you at every fighting game?" Coco asked sarcastically.

"Yep, mainly because she's a scrub compared to me." Yang answered.

"Or because you're a sore loser." Jaune interjected.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about." Yang shot at him.

"Just pick a character and get on with it, will you." Cardin said lazily.

"Yeah you're keeping many of us in suspense." A voice said from behind all of them, making everyone turn around and see something weird.

It was a being that looked like a little girl in a purple poufy dress, with white long hair and a ribbon tying a portion of the hair in a ponytail, only thing discerning her from the rest of them was that her visible fingers were... segmented.

"Oh, pardon my intrusion, little ones, allow me to intro duce myself." She lifted the side of her dress as she bowed. "My name is Rala, Rala the living doll. Don't forget it, ladies and gentlemen." She said with a smile.

"Living... Doll?" Pyrrha said confused.

"Yep, in the magically hardened flesh." She answered.

"Well now, aren't you just the weirdest little thing." Nora said in a dotting voice.

"I'll take that as a complement." She said with her eyes closed and smiling.

"What exactly are you?" Weiss said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a Mamanoid, a being made of solidified data from a world beyond imagination, one where the fallen go to rise and live." She explained.

"The fallen go to rise?" Velvet repeated.

"It'll only make sense if you're there to see it, any more questions?" The living Doll asked all of them.

"Where exactly are you from?" Ren asked calmly.

"A good question, allow me to explain that little bit of info, but first, there's a break area over that way, let's all head there to take a seat while I tell you about myself." She proposed to them, walking off with the students following her.

In the main lobby, Salem, her subordinates were in the middle area along with Adam, who for the most part tried to ignore them, and Ozpin, who was trying to… apologize to her.

"After everything that we've been through, everything that I've been through, you're… apologizing?" Salem asked Ozpin.

"Yes, I'm sorry for all that has happened to you. I was so weak that I fell to some pathetic illness, so weak that I didn't have the ability to continue believing in you, in the one that I that loved." Ozpin became to tear up. "It's all my fault, why you're like this, why the first generation of humans were wiped out." Ozpin snapped. "WHY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH TORTURE."

Salem and her allies didn't know what to think, here was their main enemy essentially begging for forgiveness from their leader. "Quite the sight, wouldn't you say, Salem?" a voice above said to them.

"Who's there?" Cinder asked aloud.

"You really want to know? Alright then." A pink cloud appeared above them and began it make rain pour down in a concentrated spot, causing a humanoid being to materialize from the rain pouring down. When the rain stopped, the cloud disappeared, and a new being had arrived.

It was a girl with two shades of color adorning her hair, magenta on the left side and black on the right side. She was wearing a black and magenta sailor uniform, but what really defined her was that she had cat ears on the top of her head, a cats tail with magenta and black stripes, and cat-like paws on her arms and legs.

"Pleasure to finally meet the big bad of the RWBY world, I'm Dizzy, Dizzy the Cheshire Cat." She introduced with an exaggerated bow.

"Cheshire Cat? Are you some sort of Faunus?" Arthur asked.

"I'd explain it to you but it already has been explained to the students by an acquaintance of mine." Dizzy said not answering the question.

"As for you Ozpin, I, for one, am surprised that you'd apologize to your number one worst enemy, very and utterly unbelievably out of character from your calm and mysterious demeanor, I bet the readers are gonna comment about that," She saw the confused faces on everyone before continuing chuckled a little before continuing, "I mean you were the one who villainized your own little girlfriend, am I right." She asked tauntingly.

Ozpin glared daggers at Dizzy before calming down with a deep breath.

"While I'm all for antagonizing Ozpin, why are you here exactly?" Tyrian asked.

"What? The cute little kitty cat ISN'T allowed to see the big bad of the RWBY dimension in person?" She said with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"You're anything but cute." Emerald interjected.

"HEY, watch your mouth there, you exhibitionist wannabe!" Dizzy yelled, pointing at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Emerald yelled while Mercury tried to suppress his laughter... and failed.

"HAHAHAHAHA," he on the floor rolling around, "I've got to remember that one, HAHAHA!" his laughing only adding fuel to the fire, before Salem caught something.

"Wait a minute, you said quote: "The 'RWBY' dimension", what does that mean specify exactly?" Salem asked getting everyone's attention.

Dizzy smirked. "You haven't lived for a ridiculously long time for no reason, huh." Salem's expression hardened. "Well that's because of the fact that team RWBY are the ones destined to light the way to this worlds future and happy ending."

This caught everyone's attention, even Adam, who has been trying to ignore everything they were talking about, was aghast at the info they were provided... that is until a voice echoed out from above. "Will all humans and Faunus make their way back to the theater room immediately."

The voice was recognized as Kai's, as Dizzy sighed. "Well, it was nice to meet you lot, but I've gotta take my leave now." she unbuttoned her shirt a bit before reaching into her cleavage and pulled out... a handheld vacuum? "Laters." She turned the vacuum on and got sucked into the vacuum, the device poofing into a pink fog after she got completely sucked into it, leaving everyone in the middle lobby speechless at the little bit of randomness that took place in front of them, except for one.

"Let's go." Hazel said unfazed.

The students, adults, and villains made their way back to the theater room where Kai was waiting at the base of the screen, as soon as everyone sat down. "**Now then, shall we continue**?" Kai asked before Ruby and Weiss raised their hands up together.

"I, um, we have a question." Weiss told him getting everyone's attention.

"**What's up**?" Kai asked once more in rebuttal.

"Did you create the universe that Rala was from?" Ruby asked.

"Who?" Qrow asked, as he's never seen the living doll herself before.

Kai sighed and began to explain. "**Yes, I did create the universe that she was from, along with any and all other mamanoids that you might see sooner or later, but their universe that I created with my oath of a writer is also one that I made with two other dimensions in mind, what those dimensions are will have to remain a secret for reasons inexplicable to you lot from me**." He teleported beside Ruby. "**But for now let's just move on to the next viewing.**" He snapped his fingers as the screen lightened up.

...

As you can see, this chapter was me attempting to hint at the fact that I sorta want to try and make more RWBY reacts fanfics, mainly because of the fact that in this fanfic, there are way too many people getting the shaft and way too little people getting spotlight in terms of their reactions. Not only that but I kind of want to see the people react to the lunacy of other anime in their entirety instead of just one scene. Imagine if they saw the Yang Xiao Long as Kamina from Gurren Lagann die, their minds would probably short circuit from how out of nowhere it would be, so keep your eyes on my main profile page for that sort of thing. And one more thing, I was wondering if I should make a fanfic where the RWBY cast reacts to a RWBY x Ben 10 crossover of my originality, but note that the actual Ben Tennyson character would only be mentioned, not physically introduced, unless I can weasel him into the reactions theater, so keep yours eyes peeled for whenever that would come out. I'm glad that you guys are reading my work and I hope that I might be able to finish this piece of work, in the mean time though, keep smiling (trying to make that a catchphrase of sorts) and see ya later.

P.S. The Mamanoids in this chapter are characters based on the mamano from the monster girls encyclopedia franchise, the designs are good, it's... what their used for that are the reasons as to why I decided to make an original world for them to come from, you can see the original stuff, But I highly recommend that you be age 18 or older before you see anything relating to the subject, YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.

Another P.S. see if you can spot the video game reference in here, pretty simple really.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Super Cinder Fall

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**The screen revealed a forest of cherry blossom trees and regular trees parallel to a bunch of tall buildings. People were walking happily, the lakes were clear and wildlife was content with their lives, all while a cool and calming breeze was blowing through it all.**

"Wow..." Ruby was in awe at how peaceful things looked in this world.

"It looks so peaceful there." Weiss took note.

"**Yep, that's because that world is one where the Grimm don't exist.**" The news Kai dropped on them was shocking to even Salem as they all gasped.

"A world without Grimm?" Adam repeated astonished.

"A world like that must be peaceful if that's the case." Cordovin theorized.

"**Well, that's stretching it a bit far, but yeah, pretty peaceful.**" Kai answered.

"A world like that would essentially be a paradise for me." Blake muttered.

Kai heard this and decided to add something to it. "**Oh yeah, before I forget there are also no Faunus there.**" Kai snapped his fingers and a pair of earplugs appeared in his ears.

"WHAT!" Everyone Faunus present yelled out, all while Kai smiled.

**Meanwhile in an apartment complex, four different alarms went off, desperately signaling to someone to get up.**

"Who could need so many different alarms just to wake them up?" Mercury asked.

"My bet is on Ruby." Yang said teasing her little sister.

" Wha- but I- if your going to play it like that, then my bet is on you." Ruby said puffing up her cheeks.

"It's probably Jaune or Nora." Ren theorized stoically.

"Oh come on." They both complained.

"How about we go a completely different route and say Cinder." Neo suggested sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I never needed an alarm clock in my entire life." The false maiden shot at her.

This made Kai snicker very quietly under his breath.

**The screen then showed the very of the apartment, with music equipment, school lunch made ready for the day and a set of five cats going to wake someone up.**

"Awww, how cute." Weiss cooed, seeing the cats.

"You've really got a soft spot for cats, don't you." Blake asked her.

"Quiet you." Weiss spat at her.

**The view of someone's legs came up on screen and revealed the sleeping person to be Cinder Fall, sleeping in nothing but a black bra (that was barely doing that good a job at holding her somewhat large breasts in place) and panties along with headphones on her head.**

The entire theater was completely silent, with Mercury, Emerald, and ESPICIALLY Cinder herself at a loss of color; Cinder was regaining her color paired alongside a scarlet red blush.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Neo yelled to the ceiling.

"**Like the fanservice?**" Kai asked winking.

Most of the good guys and bad guys were pointing at the screen in fits of happy tears and laughter, while some of the guys turned away.

"HAHA, someone take a picture." Yang yelled hysterically.

"I CAN"T FEEL MY SIDES!" Nora cried rolling on the floor.

"I have to remember this sight for the long run." Tyrian said aloud.

"Well now, isn't this a... once in a lifetime opportunity." Arthur muttered to Hazel while the man just turned away.

Meanwhile Cinder jumped out of her seat and was leaping all over the screen in panic and embarrassment. "NONONONONONONO! Don't look, don't look." She pleaded sporadically, making Kai go wide-eyed at how out of character she was.

Mercury and Emerald got their color back as Emerald was conflicted about the current situation while Mercury was rolling on the ground laughing his legs off.

"OH, if only I had a camera." Mercury squealed.

The sound of a picture snap could be heard as everyone seized their laughter to look over to Kai who was, true to what Mercury and Yang said, taking a picture of the scene on screen with a phone of some kind.

"Give me, THAT CAMERA!" Cinder lunged toward Kai in an attempt to get the camera, but was stopped by a burst of gravity slamming her into the floor.

"**No form combat in my domain, remember?**" Kai put the phone in his pocket and snapped his fingers as Cinder teleported to her seat with metal cuffs restraining her to the seat. "**Gonna have to keep her still for this one.**" He said as Cinder struggled for freedom.

**The cats leaped onto the bed as one of them pawed at her face, trying to wake her up. "I'll wake up, I promise, just give me a second, okay, oh I'm late, I'm late, o- oh finally made." Cinder muttered in her sleep while the cats looked at her in slight worry of what to do.**

The Audience snickered at the sight as Pyrrha was giggling at the fact the girl who could have killed her was sleep talking.

**The cats surrounded her head on all sides and began to shake it while one hopped onto her breasts. "Huh?" Cinder finally woke up saw that the sun was out; she petted on one of the cats somewhat hard. "Good morning." She said in an absent-minded voice. "And to you too." She did the same thing to another cat.**

"Well, someone is a bit shallow." Tyrian remarked, getting Cinder to scowl at him.

**Cinder finally turned off all four of the alarm clocks got out of bed. She put her breakfast in the microwave while she put some food for the cats. Her breakfast was done microwaving, as she got ready for her morning meal. "Breakfast time."**

"Man, she really is absent-minded." Jaune commented.

**After she finished her breakfast her breakfast, she looked over to her phone and saw the current time: 9:15. The screen shifted between Cinder's absent-minded face to the time display. When the time finally got to her, Cinder's face immediately started to sweat bullets and turn blue.**

**"OH MY GOD, I'M SO DEAD!" She wailed to the sky.**

"And she'd gonna be late." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"First world problems, right Cinder." Nora quipped earning a glare from Cinder herself.

**Cinder immediately got to doing her morning routine, ranging from brushing her hair to cleaning the dishes she used to eat her breakfast. She opened up her closet to get her clothing for the day, which were an orange shirt with red sleeves, a red jacket with an orange interior, and a pair of shorts with the pockets peering out of the legs.**

"Well, I say this, she's got an... Okay taste in fashion." Coco commented.

**She grabbed her backpack and made a run for the door. "See you guys later." Cinder said to the cats still eating their breakfast, "Oohh... wait." She turned around to grab her phone.**

"What kind of device is that?" Ruby asked.

"Think of it like the scrolls in your world, only less advanced." Kai explained.

"I've seen analog tech like that back in the day." Maria commented.

**Cinder was going to leave until she noticed that she left the window to her apartment open, she closed it shut and went to put her shoes on and leave. "Alright, leaving for real this time." By the time she was out the door she had remembered that she left her lunch on the counter. "Oh no- okay now I'm really leaving for really real this time." She told the cats while they all looked in her direction with a silent expression.**

"UHG! Do I have to be this brain dead?" Cinder sighed.

"I find it refreshing to see someone as barbaric as you live your life normally." Winter shot at her smirking.

"Whoa, Ice Queen and the remarks in this room." Qrow commented, making Winter scowl at him.

**Cinder made her way down to the ground floor in a rush as she got her bike out on the road.**

"Never thought I'd see her of all people riding a bike." Tyrian said, trying to get under the false maiden's skin.

**Meanwhile at the entrance to a kindergarten school, a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes and her mother were talking to a teacher, while the girl noticed Cinder turning the corner on her bike.**

"Is that..." Cardin took notice of the girl and wondered.

**"Time for TURBO!" Cinder was abruptly stopped by the little girl.**

**"HEY THERE, CINDER!" She jumped out in front of Cinder, who immediately jerked the pedals in the opposite direction to stop, making her reel up into the air for a couple of seconds.**

"I'm not Glynda, but that was really reckless of the kid." Nora said.

"You think." Weiss said.

"Relax, she only a kid after all." Port commented.

**"Oh, sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Cinder apologized to the girl now named Sora.**

"Hey, that's my younger sister." Cardin stated shocked at the revelation.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I have a family aside from my parents you know." Cardin remarked crossing his arms.

**"I'm not scared, you are." Sora said without a care in the world.**

**"Sora Winchester, you shouldn't jump out in front of people like that! Sorry if she almost made you crash." Sora's mother apologized to Cinder.**

**"Oh, no, it's alright, no harm done." Cinder said.**

**"I'm really sorry." Sora apologized to her.**

**"Oh, no, it's my fault for freaking out and not paying attention, you've got to be super careful when riding a bike, so, in way, thanks for the reminder." Cinder thanked Sora, making the girl blush.**

"It was most certainly the girls fault, but I doubt that this Cinder is willing to blame a child for anything." Ironwood commented on this Cinders behavior.

**"Later Cinder, don't hurt anybody." Sora said waving goodbye to her.**

**"Have fun at school, Sora." Cinder said bicycling off.**

**After she left the front of the kindergarten, an odd song began to play.**

"Huh?" Ozpin was stumped as to what that language was.

"What kind of gibberish is that?" Glynda wondered before being face to face with Kai with glowing red eyes.

Kai teleported to the front of the theater as the screen paused. "**You all will be happy to know that it's not gibberish, it's Japanese, the second most popular language from where I come from.**" Kai explained.

"Care to give us an example?" Yang asked in a snarky tone.

"It can't be that confusing." Blake commented.

"**Watashi wa anata ni sore ga totemo fukuzatsuna gengodearu koto o shitte moraudeshou.**" Kai spoke in a Japanese tongue, confusing literally everyone present and making steam come out of Nora's ears.

"Even I need a translation of what you just said." Ozpin remarked.

Kai sighed. "**Translation: I'll have you know that it's a very complicated language.**"

That translation left everyone stumped as to how a simple phrase could be made so complicated.

**On her way to her destination, she passed by a couple of people who knew her well, including two guys, a big man named Hazel, and a man with black hair tied in a scorpion-like ponytail, Tyrian.**

"Tyrian, as a human?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"HA, as if." Tyrian himself said laughing.

**"Huh, oh hey there, Cinder." Hazel said, greeting her.**

**"How's it going guys?" Cinder said back. "I'd better see you both at the restaurant tonight."**

**"You can count on it!" Tyrian called out.**

"It's weird seeing everyone so... friendly to one another, especially the bad guys." Ruby commented.

**After a few minutes of riding, Cinder was finally able to make it her destination, a large college building surrounded by cherry blossoms. She looked to see the time to see that she was on time. "Oh good, I made it on time."**

"Huh, not as air-headed as we took her for." Mercury said.

**She opened a door to a classroom... only to find that no one was on the other side, she looked up to the sign indicating what classroom it was and realized her mistake.**

**"NO, NO, NO, NO, Wrong classroom!" She wailed as the bell went off.**

"And I stand corrected." Mercury said, making the beacon students snicker at the mistake this Cinder made.

**The college students were communing amongst themselves while Cinder was with her best friends, Yang to her right, and Emerald to her left.**

"I'm a friend of Cinders in that world?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Crazier things can happen, Ms, Xiao Long." Oobleck told her.

"Oobleck's right, you could be a nurse in that world." Nora cut in.

"HA, the day that happens is the day I kiss the ground Mercury walks on." Yang declared.

"**Oh boy.**" Kai muttered under his breath.

**"I was late to class again, that's the fourth time this month, and it's only the first week. All that drama, suspense, and running around for nothing." Cinder complained.**

**"Hey, be happy you were able to make here at all with your sense of direction." Yang told her.**

**"Maybe, but I'll never graduate with those excuses." Cinder told her.**

"Being late is never excusable, no matter what the conditions may be." Glynda remarked.

"_**Boy if only knew about the Miraculous Ladybug dimension**_." Kai thought to himself.

**"Don't worry, they won't kick you out only for being tardy." Emerald said to reassure her.**

**"You really think so?" Cinder asked her.**

**"Yeah, don't you remember?" Emerald asked.**

**A flashback of Cinder apologizing to professor Oobleck appeared on screen with Oobleck himself reassuring her. "No need to apologize Ms. Cinder Fall." Cinder stopped apologizing and looked up to Oobleck. "I know how traumatizing it is for you to wake up in the morning, luckily you made in today."**

**"See, don't worry, professor Oobleck's a total pushover." Emerald said smiling.**

"IT'S DOCTOR OOBLECK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The teacher himself yelled to the ceiling in anger.

"Give it up, Oobleck, for all we know it may never get to the young ones minds." Port told his coworker, making Oobleck himself slump in sorrow.

**"Well... I guess." Cinder was cut off by Yang.**

**"But don't forget that you had to miss some classes because of your part-time job." Yang remarked smirking, making Cinder worried again.**

**"Relax Cinder, at least your grades are decent, you'll be fine, Kay." Emerald told her.**

**"Are you... positive?" Cinder asked as Emerald nodded.**

**"Maybe, but quite frankly I doubt your attendance record will do you any favors." Yang quipped making Cinder nervous again.**

"Wow, this Cinder gets really worried a lot does she?" Yang commented.

"You barely know the half of it, in this dimensions future, it's well warranted during a certain event." Kai told her.

"What could that be?" Arthur wondered intrigued.

"Is it a murder?" Tyrian asked gleefully.

"A live concert where she was on stage all alone." Kai said, making the good guys cringe.

"Ouch." Yang said in response.

"That's gonna get to anyone, I'll bet." Weiss commented.

**Meanwhile a desk or two away from them, Russel, Dove, and Sky were somewhat sorry for the girl who was being attacked at both sides. "Poor Cinder." Russel said in a low voice so they don't hear them.**

"I don't need pity from those weaklings." Cinder spat.

**"Yeah, they're messing with pretty hard." Sky noted.**

**"Maybe, but she's even cuter when she's freaking out."**

Cinder growled at the comments that they were making, meanwhile Kai counting down something in his head... very agitated. "**_Four_****.**"

**The scene cut to Profe- Doctor Oobleck "In the eastern Pacific, we've observed the odd habit of spotted dolphins teaming up with yellow fin tuna and traveling together."**

"Um, what kind of animals are those?" Ruby asked not too familiar with animal biology.

"Those are animals of that worlds origin," this got everyone's attention, "see the thing about that world is that, thanks to the lack of Grimm on the planet other forms of wildlife were able to grow and evolve. Though color me surprised that your world doesn't have animal of that variety."

"Our world has them, they just aren't that cosmetically different." Winter explained.

**"However scientists are still questioning whether they are acting cooperatively to hunt or are simply shielding each other for protection." Cinder was paying attention to what Oobleck was saying, not missing a word of the explanation. "Also the spotted dolphin has the ability to leap several feet into the air above the water surface, other types of dolphins exhibit this exact same behavior, does anyone know which ones?" Cinder raised her hand in response.**

**"I do." She got up and began to explain. "There are two other types: the spinner and the climbing dolphin. They've all shown the ability to leap several feet out of the water and perform flips in midair, but scientists are stumped as to why they act this way at all." Cinder explained.**

**"Correct, ms. Fall." Cinder was about to sit down until Oobleck spoke again. "It's just a shame," that comment made Cinder confused, "if only you knew so much about time, and clocks as you do with dolphins you'd be a pretty good student." This made laughter erupt from the class while Cinder stood embarrassed.**

**"Right, I'm really sorry." Cinder apologized.**

"Why must I apologize for every little thing, especially when that Teacher mocked me in front of the whole class." Cinder huffed with her eyes glaring at the screen.

"**_Three_****.**" Kai counted.

**The scene cut again to Cinder, Emerald, and Yang walking out of the college building. "So Cinder, you're done with classes today, right?" Yang asked.**

**"Yep, that's pretty much it for me." Cinder answered.**

**"Cool, we were thinking of going to this cake buffet thing at the hotel by the station, wanna come with?" Yang asked.**

**Emerald cut in. "It's an all you can eat sweet festival practically."**

**"Wow, that sounds wonderful." But then she remembered something. "Oh but I..." She was cut off by Yang.**

**"I heard from this one guy in history class said that they have the best roll cake he's ever tasted." Yang explained.**

**"I also heard that their macaroons are pretty good too." This got Cinder's attention very quickly.**

**"MACAROONS!" Yang and Emerald turned to Cinder who had stars in her eyes. "Wait, you said that they have macaroons, all you can eat, I can eat them forever, no one will stop me, that sounds like the best thing ever." Cinder went on while having a fantasy of macaroons floating around her.**

"Well someone likes their sweets." Vernal said.

"This is a really... floaty variant of Cinder we're looking at right now." Adam, of all people, commented.

"You think." Sienna asked.

"I'll have you know that I've never eaten a macaroon in my life." Cinder spat, getting more agitated by how nonthreatening this variant of her was.

"**_Two_****.**" Kai was shaking a little.

**"Sounds like you're going then." Yang said snapping her out of her stupor, and planting a frown on her face.**

**"Sorry, guys." Cinder said, making them shocked a little. "I nearly forgot, I have to go to my part-time job."**

**"Oh, right, that was today." Yang said catching on.**

**"Well, if work is calling, then that's it, it always takes priority." Emerald said.**

**Cinder was going to apologize until Yang cut in. "Hey, don't worry about it, we understand, we'll all just go together when we have the chance."**

**"Yeah, it's not like the buffet's going anywhere." Emerald added.**

"Man, those really are true friends." Nora commented.

"I find it to be lovely." Pyrrha added.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool seeing this Cinder as a nice person." Sun said smiling.

**Cut ahead a couple minutes and Cinder was her bike headed off to her part-time job with Emerald and Yang saying their goodbyes respectively.**

**"We'll see you later, Cinder."**

**"Stay warm in those skimpy outfits."**

"Sk- Skimpy?" Emerald stuttered.

"Well this ought to be good." Kali muttered.

**"Don't worry about me, we're shooting in the studio." Cinder called out.**

"Is her part-time job being a model?" Neptune asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Kai answered.

**Cut forward a bit and Cinder was riding an elevator complaining about not being able to eat macaroons today, but she was snapped out of her thoughts by ms. Peach calling out to her. "Is that you, Cinder Fall?" She asked rushing out of the door.**

"Huh, professor Peach is in this one too." Glynda noted.

"It would appear so." Ren stated.

**"Oh, please don't tell me I'm late, I'm positive I got here on time." Cinder told her.**

**"Oh no, your actually are on time, the client simply showed up earlier then the scheduled time depicted and wanted to push the photo shoot earlier." Peach explained, making Cinder sigh in relief. "Sorry to ambush you like this, but can you jump on the shoot right now?" Peach asked her.**

**"Oh, um, of course I'm ready to go whenever." Cinder answered.**

**"Oh good, come on, the clients waiting for us down in the studio." Peach clarified.**

**"Wait, but my manager should be..." Peach caught onto what Cinder was saying.**

**"Oh, Ms. Branwen, she said she'll be here soon, she's on her way from a another job." Peach reassured her.**

"MS. Branwen?" Qrow exclaimed looking at Raven, with the bandit tribe leader looking just as shocked.

"Well, looks like you finally put down the sword after all, Raven." Summer quipped.

"Oh, shut up, how can I put down my sword after all that has happened up till now?" Raven shot at her, making Yang confused.

**Cinder and Peach arrived in the studio photographer Oscar Pine and Director Shura Onyx.**

"Hey its that one guy from the first show." Yang noticed.

"Wasn't his name Mr. Onyx or something?" Tai asked.

"I remember him vividly, he's that Mr. Onyx guy, no doubt." Vernal said.

**"Good morning, everyone." Cinder said, getting their attention.**

**"Ah, hello there, I'm Shura Onyx, from Forever Fall. Sorry to move the schedule on you like this, it's our print shop they want to get the pictures ASAP so that we can beat the deadline." Shura explained.**

"He seems a lot more respectable than his past incarnation." Ironwood took notice.

"I, for one, still don't like that guy." Emerald groaned.

**"Don't worry about it, it's all cool with me." Cinder said.**

**"Allow me to introduce our model for the day, Super Cinder Fall." Peach said introducing her.**

"'Super' Cinder Fall." Ozpin asked wondering why she was introduced like that.

"If you ask me, she's anything but super." Qrow commented.

"Finally, something the good and bad guys can agree on for once." Arthur said making Cinder glare at him.

"You shut your mouth th-" Salem raised her hand up to cinder as a signal to be quiet, which Cinder reluctantly did, but the damage had already been done.

"_**One...**_" Kai's aggravated shaking was becoming more noticeable, so much so that most of the Faunus were starting to catch wind of it.

"_Is he going to..._" Blake's thoughts were cut off by the screen continuing the viewing.

**"Su-per Cinder Fall. It's nice to meet you both, I promise to give it my best." Cinder promised.**

**"So you're the Super Cinder Fall we've heard about, huh?" Shura asked.**

**"That's right, I hope to live up to my reputation." Cinder said.**

**"Alright then, here's a quick rundown of what we have planned today." Shura began to explain. "I'm sure you've heard of our magazine, what we're looking for is a model to pose for Forever Falling reader giveaway." He directed Cinder's attention to some merchandise by a table. "We were simply hoping you could give us some poses while... presenting the merchandise." He finished.**

**"Of course, I can do that." Cinder assured him.**

**Shura directed her attention to the man behind him. "This is Oscar Pine, he'll be our cameraman for the day."**

This got Ruby's attention. "Hey, that guy looks familiar."

"Isn't he that kid we saw in the visions when we got here?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Pyrrha commented.

"Wait a second?" Qrow looked around the theater room and noticed something. "Wait, if that is so important to our world, why isn't he here?" This got everyone to look at Kai, who stopped shaking and realized something.

He bumped his head against the wall before talking. "I knew I forgot someone." Kai said, making most of the people present sweat drop.

**"It's nice to meet you." Oscar said politely.**

**"I've got your outfit ready and it's in your dressing room, have fun." Peach said leaving the studio.**

**After getting the studio ready for the photo shoot, Cinder went into the room to change, it took only a minute for her to come back out in her 'outfit'. "Sorry to keep you waiting."**

**Shura and Oscar turned to see Cinder in nothing but a white two-piece bikini leaving very little to the imagination.**

"What, the, FUCK AM I WE-" Cinder was going to yell, but was but off... by the sound of a karate chop to the neck, and someone dropping onto the floor.

Everyone turning to see Rala the living Doll standing over an incapacitated Kai shocking everyone. "R- RALA?!" Ruby exclaimed surprised.

"That's Rala?" Qrow asked pointing at her.

Rala sighed and looked at Cinder with a stern expression. "You truly are ungrateful, you know that?"

"Wh- what do you mean?" Cinder asked, making Rala sigh again, and snap her segmented fingers to pause the screen.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are, how lucky you are you be able to see the sunlight, to be able to breath the natural air." Rala teleported to Cinder and stared at the false maiden dead in the eyes while holding her chin. "Be happy, for you are still in one piece, Kai and us retainers to him have seen first hand how unlucky your other selves across the mutiverse can be, so be glad that you aren't licking Ruby's feet whist on all fours, be happy that you aren't spreading your legs in a pursuit of satisfaction," this made Cinder somewhat shocked, "be happy that you aren't tossed down the gutter like something less than an animal."

Rala's lecture to Cinder shocked everyone, even the bad guys were shaken up by what Rala was saying, what was this about spreading legs and licking Ruby's feet.

"What are you talking about? Salem asked.

Rala's eyes widened at the info she spilled. "Uhg, and here I am taking Kai's words and tossing them at you."

"You said that Cinder was licking my feet or something, what did that mean." Ruby asked worried about the answer.

"Yeah, there's no way my sister would have something like that just... happen, right?" Yang asked standing up.

"Dammit, I really have said too much." Rala cursed. "Look, I understand that what I said was really heavy on your minds, especially Cinder's, but I'm going to have to polity ask you all to forget that it ever happened."

Emerald was outraged by that plea. "Forget it, how can we-" She was cut off by Rala sending out some light purple strings form her fingers, wrapping around Emeralds mouth and silencing her.

"Forget. It." Rala ordered sternly.

Emerald sat down again as the strings dissipated and Rala spoke up. "It appears as though Kai is out of commission for the time being, therefore, I'll take his place as overseer of these events for the time being until he gets back up." Rala snapped her fingers as the screen began playing again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

This chapter is one that I got inspired to do when I found out that Cinder Fall, of all characters, had the same voice as SUPER SONICO, this chapter was made solely to try and poke fun at that fact and knock Cinder's pride down a peg considering the many other things that could possibly happen out there in the multiverse. One more thing, I was able to get permission from an author, that I really like the work of, to write a RWBY reaction fanfic based on one of his stories, so keep your eyes peeled for when that arrives. On a more darker note: i don't think i'll be able to go furthur than chapter 15.

P.S. I've seen the comments, and I'm sorry that my OC's are oh so boring and not worth paying attention to. Just trying to make to host more human and I thought that him having people, or what can be loosely described as people, helping him out and keeping him in line.

Another P.S. COOL IT WITH THE RIDICULE, I'M STILL SORT OF A BEGINNER IN THIS WHOLE THING, REMEMBER!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: For The Horde

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

...

Beep, beep, beep!

Before the screen could begin playing again, the sound of a beeping could be heard throughout the entire theater room.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered.

"What's that sound?" Sun asked looking around the room.

They all turned to the source of the sound to see Rala examining her person for something.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

Rala slipped her hand into her sleeve and pulled out an earpiece with a look that said "How did that get there?" but she shrugged and stuck it in her left ear. "Rala on the line, what's the problem?" The living doll asked.

Everyone was wondering what Rala was doing as she talked into the earpiece. "Huh, a change in plans, but we still need to finish this view-" She cut herself off to listen to what the person on the other side was saying.

"Look, I know that people are-" She cut herself off again, only to have her eyes widen. "Uhg, dammit Dizzy." Rala muttered.

"What was that about?" Qrow asked.

Rala sighed before answering. "Let's just say that we're going to have to follow through with something, so we'll have to cut off this viewing for the time being."

Yang was shocked to hear this. "Wait a minute, you show us a version of Cinder Fall herself in a swimsuit, and your not going t-" Her mouth was sealed shut by Rala who used her threads to silence her as the living doll herself zoomed up to her face.

"Simply put, our domain, our rules. Abide by them, or cry in the corner." Rala told her sternly.

She teleported to the front of the theater room and snapped her fingers as the screen cut to black.

**The screen cut to a bird's eye view of a fortress being stormed by an oncoming army, the fortress walls being bombarded by flaming boulders.**

"A war?" Salem muttered.

"Looks like it." Hazel said.

"Wonder what the carnage is like down there?" Tyrian said gleefully.

**As the Battle continued, someone was walking up a set of stairs to the top of the fortress's front gates. "Ours is a cycle of hatred, alliances forged, and broken." Something collided with the wall causing a loud shaking to echo throughout that part of the fortress.**

"Salem?" Ozpin wondering recognizing the voice.

"Could she be the good guy in this world?" Ruby wondered out loud.

"Don't bet on it." Rafa commented.

**"We have paid the price of sharing this world." The figure reached the top of the wall, revealing it to be Salem, with a cloak over her head, and armed with a bow and quiver for weaponry, while archers stationed at the wall her firing arrows down on the oncoming army. "And we have forgotten, what is it that makes us strong."**

"Oh goody, she sounds somewhat like you in a way, Raven." Qrow commented, earning a look away from Raven herself.

**The screen changed to a view of the fortress from the ground with soldiers aligning for a march straight towards it. "Close ranks, advance as one, Vacuo will be ours." The commander of the army, Lie Ren the wolf Faunus, ordered.**

"Wow, Ren as a Faunus." Pyrrha awed at the sight of him.

"Even as a Faunus, he st-" Nora never got to finish her sentence as strings from Rala sewed her mouth shut.

"Nora, please think before you continue." The retainer to Kai said bluntly, retracting the strings.

Nora thought about what she was going to say until she remembered that a certain bull Faunus was in the same room as her who was staring at her threatiningly. "Oh, um, right." She chuckled nervously while mentally kicking herself.

**Ren walked up to a man in armor that was leading the army with a certain crest on his shoulder armor and a helmet in the shape of a lion's face. "My king, we have her cornered." Ren reported.**

"Wait, that crest..." Weiss noticed that emblem and looked at Jaune.

"That's Jaune." Ren said shocked at the realization.

"You're saying that the vomit boy himself is a king in that world?" Yang hysterically asked.

"It seems like it." Blake said simply, though she was about as shocked as everyone else.

The blond knight himself looked at the screen with a shocked expression on his face.

Him, the guy that got sick on an airship to Beacon, was a king leading an entire army. "Congratulations, young one." He looked over to Rala who was smiling at the guy before turning back to the screen.

"Jaune." He looked over to Pyrrha. "Me, personally speaking, I think you'd be a great king." She said truthfully.

Jaune was shocked to hear it at first, but put on a smile the next second. "Thanks." The knight said.

**The archers continued firing arrows at the army with Salem joining them. "Keep firing." She ordered before a flaming boulder hit the part of the wall directly below her, kicking up rubble in their faces.**

**Back on the ground, troops wielding spears and large shields placed the weapons into the ground as soldiers with bayonet rifles took a knee and fired.**

"Defense and Offense both covered, a classic, but effective strategy." Ironwood said noting how they were aligned.

"You can say that again." Tai commented.

**By the gates leading into the fortress, troops were injured and dragged back in, while others held the line. One of these warriors was a scorpion Faunus covered in scorpion-themed armor; this was Tyrian Callows, swatting away the oncoming forces with his twin axes.**

"Ooooh, my turn to fight for my goddess." The scorpion Faunus said rubbing his hands together.

**Archers from Jaune's army drew back their arrows and fired at Tyrian, hitting their mark and forcing him onto a knee. "Damn you." He cursed.**

Tyrian frowned at how easily his other self was getting his butt handed to him. "Seriously?" he muttered.

"Not all your cracked up to be, huh?" Arthur commented, earning an angered glare from the scorpion Faunus.

**Salem looked at her forces and saw how much trouble they were in, catapults still firing, troops marching over the corpses of her dead followers, and her armies banners falling.**

"They got her on the ropes." Neo commented.

"You can do it, Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"Kick her butt!" Ruby joined in.

Though the Queen of the Grimm knew her other self wouldn't go down without a fight. "My other self planning something." Salem thought to herself, not without Ozpin catching a glimpse of the expression on her face.

**Salem looked at the catapults and her eyes glowed red, she jumped to the catapult, and fired a series of arrow's at the soldiers guarding the top, killing them instantly.**

The good guy's flinched at the sight, and realized that Jaune's victory is still a ways to go.

"Oh no." Ruby grimaced.

"She'd picking up momentum and is not letting go." Port said.

**Salem aimed an arrow down at the firing mechanism of the catapult, catching the attention of the people inside, she fired, and an explosion blew the top of the catapult to bits, catching the attention of her followers.**

"Dammit." Glynda cursed.

"She's rallying her army." Oobleck said, catching onto what she had planned.

**Salem ran down the remains of the catapult, before going into her wraith form with a loud screech.**

"What?" Ozpin was shocked to see Salem with an ability like that.

"When did learn to do that?" Raven said shocked.

"It must be this other selves unique ability." Ironwood theorized.

**Salem flew through her foes and they fell to the ground instantly, she returned to her basic form, and roared out to her army.**

**"FOR THE HORDE!"**

Everyone was shaken by her battle cry, even Salem herself.

"Whoa." Yang was in awe at this.

"Oh boy." Jaune gulped.

"Why do the bad guys always get the cool stuff?" Nora whined.

**Tyrian heard this and was immediately fired up, as was the rest of Salem's army, he ran forward, sheathing one of his axes, and picking up a fallen banner before charging forward to battle.**

**A mage, Arthur Watts, saw this and began casting his magic to cause the ground to crack and make the opposition reel back in fear.**

"Magic!" Ironwood gasped.

"I can use magic in this world?!" This immediately impressed Arthur, seeing his other self be a combative force on the battlefield was extremely satisfying to him.

**Meanwhile, Hazel Rainart was charging through a barricade and any foes unlucky enough to be in his way.**

"Well, well." Hazel mused, seeing himself charge through everything so powerfully.

**Salem's army was moving forward, pushing Jaune's army back, with the king himself, along with his allies made their move in retaliation. "Push forward!" He ordered.**

RWBY and JNPR were on the edge of their seats seeing the battle take place.

**Jaune, wielding a magic sword, slashed his opponents with all his strength, until he got slashed back by an axe from Tyrian, causing him to fall on his back and make him lose his helmet.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out.

"You can do it." Nora cheered.

The staff of Beacon was focused on the screen, wondering how things would turn out.

**Jaune sat up and saw Ren pushing Tyrian back. "Jaune, get up, quickly." He pleaded until he was shoved to the ground by Tyrian, and the scorpion Faunus himself was raising an axe into the air.**

"NO!" Nora covered her eyes.

**"Ren!" Jaune grabbed his sword and stood between him and Tyrian. He parried the oncoming axe swing and swung his sword, slashing Tyrian's armor across the chest area, and making him recoil.**

"Yes." Weiss cheered.

"Come on, vomit boy, take them down." Yang roared.

**Tyrian had retreated for a moment, giving Jaune enough time to look around and see the carnage that befell his army with his breathing becoming ragged. Soldiers on their knees on starting to become so weak they can barely walk straight.**

"Oh no." Kali grimaced as Ghira hugged her.

"This isn't looking good at all." Ilia commented.

**Jaune turned his focus on the light magic floating in the center of his sword, and played the only card he had left to give his army a fighting chance. He dropped his sword into the ground as lightning and thunder roared in the sky.**

"What could he be planning at a time like that?" Salem asked.

"We're about to find out, that's for sure." Mercury said.

**Jaune looked up to the sky and raised his hand up, a beam of light hitting his hand, sending a shockwave out as Salem recoiled at the sudden appearance of light.**

"What is doing?" Tyrian asked with his hands on his head.

**Jaune's army began to pick up their weapons and rise to their feet, everyone feeling the light healing them, as they all stood back up with pride.**

"Whoa..." Summer was in awe at the sight.

"It's incredible." Winter commented.

"Amazing." Ozpin had never seen anything like this before.

**After the light dissipated, everyone of Jaune's allies were back on their feet and ready to fight again. "Stand, as one," Jaune picked up his sword. "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" He shouted, rallying his army.**

**Salem was impressed at the sight, but never the less, she drew an arrow back on her bow, and charged forward with the rest of her army.**

**Salem jumped up into the air aiming at Jaune with the knight king himself swinging his sword at her as the screen cut to black.**

"And with that, this viewing comes to an end." Rala said bowing.

"That, was, EPIC!" Nora squealed.

"Jaune was remarkable." Pyrrha smiled.

"You kidding, he practically stole the show." Yang said.

"I never knew there was another me out there who was like that." Jaune added.

It was at this point that Rala realized that Kai was still on the floor out cold, and sighed, she clapped her hands as a part of the wall flipped over and revealed...

"Aren't those hospital defibrillators?" Raven asked.

"Yep, you might want to back up for this." Rala warned as everyone did so.

Rala rubbed the defibrillators together as they began being charged with electricity... to the point where everyone could see sparks flying off of them.

"Oh man." Jaune grimaced.

"I would not want to him right now." Yang remarked seeing how unstable things were in her eyes.

"Ruby, cover your eyes." Summer warned as Ruby pulled her cloak over her eyes.

Rala looked to the entire cast, then to Kai's incapacitated body, and shouted one word that made everyone tense.

"CLEAR!"

She pressed the defibrillators against Kai's chest as electricity shot throughout his body. His eyes shot open, and he jumped up in pain and agony.

"**YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!**" He jumped all around the room, as electricity made him fly all over the place, hitting the walls and Qrow's face at one time.

After the pain subsided, he ran up to Rala with a murderous expression in his eyes. "**What the fuck was I to you, on my deathbed or something!**" Kai shouted, making Rala's hair blow in the wind kicked up. "**Couldn't you have just slapped me across the face or something!**" Kai asked still seething in anger.

"Oh, and where's the hilarity in that." Rala asked sarcastically.

"**Why I oughta...**" He stopped to see the looks he was getting from the entire cast. "**Did you all see a viewing and I missed it?**" Kai asked bluntly.

"Um..." Ruby retracted her cloak and looked at the writer with a meek expression. "Would you believe a no?" Ruby asked.

"**Ah, damn it all.**" Kai cursed.

...

Shout out to Spiral Voltron Zero0Q1 for the idea behind this chapter. Being honest here, I'm not a fan of World of Warcraft, but the premise behind the "Battle for Azeroth" was so fitting for this type of thing I couldn't turn a blind eye to the inspiration it gave me.

P.S. I'm gonna try and have previews for the next chapter that I post one this fanfic to give you an idea as to what I've got planned next, and I've got an extremely original idea that no one would think of.

**Preview:**

**Ruby: Well Chibi's are our flesh and blood, they're us, and if anyone is going to save us, it's us.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Chibi's of Madagascar

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

Kai recovered from his sorrow of not being able to see their latest reactions and was back to normal.** "Okay then, aside from the fact that I literally got electrocuted back into consciousness, let's get a move on, shall we?"** Kai asked.

"I can deal with that." Nora exclaimed.

"If that's the case, then I shall take my leave for now." Rala said before disappearing.

"Are you positive that you are okay for this?" Maria asked.

**"Of course I am, now let's hop right into this."** Kai shouted before remembering something about the next viewing. **"Oh, by the way, I should probably bring one more guy to view this one."** Kai snapped his fingers, and a portal opened up in front of the theater room.

For a solid five seconds, nothing came out of it, making everyone wonder who he wanted to bring in, until a black and white projectile came barreling towards Ruby, who ducked as the projectile ricocheted off her chair and flew into the air and landed in Summer's lap, it uncurled itself to reveal a black and white corgi dog staring at Summer.

RWBY jumped up in glee at the familiar face. "ZWEI!" Ruby happily.

"You brought a dog here?" Winter asked Kai while Ruby picked Zwei up with the corgi licking her face in glee.

**"Yep, believe it or not, Zwei plays a fairly important role in this world."** Kai explained.

"Oh Zwei, I never thought that I'd see you again." Summer squealed in happiness, taking the dog out of Ruby's hands.

Kai smiled before clapping his hands, getting their attention. **"Okay people, take your seats, and let's get to the next viewing."**

Everyone took their seats. **"Oh, but before that, just to let you know, in this next viewing, Zwei is a female."** This confused everyone.

"And that's important because why?" Adam asked sarcastically.

**"You'll see."** Kai said winking while snapping his fingers.

**The screen lit up to show a close up of a package met to be mailed to the island of Madagascar.**

"That's weird I've ever heard of a place such as Madagascar." Salem said.

"Neither have I." Ozpin said.

**"This world is similar to the one where the floaty Cinder was present."** Kai clarified.

"The one with no Grimm present." Hazel asked.

**"Yep."**

"But still though, it's odd, what could be in that package?" Oobleck wondered.

"It must be special if it's the first thing we see in this viewing." Arthur said.

**Voices were heard from within the package. "Oh man, where the heck are we?" a voice belonging to Ruby Rose asked.**

"Wait, Ruby's in that package?" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"And going by what she said, there are more people in there too." Cordovin theorized.

"After everything we've seen, I bet it's those four." Ilia said pointing at team RWBY.

**"Oxygen content is low, I suggest that we limit our breathing." A voice belonging to Weiss suggested.**

"Huh, Weiss?" Winter wondered.

"Of course I'd be stuck in a box with you." Weiss muttered.

**"Of course you are, you two are BFF's after all."** Kai throwing his arms over Ruby's and Weiss's shoulders.

"REALLY?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes, before pulling Weiss into a soul-crushing hug. "See Weiss, even he agrees with me."

"Can't... breathe." Weiss squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby apologized letting go, making Adam, who saw the sight grumble.

"I wouldn't have mind her doing that a bit more, at least until I see the life in her eyes fade away." Adam thought before Kai wacked him on the back of the head.

**"I heard that you know."** Kai told him, making Adam grunt in pain.

**A fart noise was heard from the inside of the box. "Zwei, seriously?" Ruby complained from within the box.**

**"I got it." A fist busted opened the top of the box, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and a dog Faunus girl with grey eyes, and black and white hair emerged from the box, with abnormally large heads, gasping for fresh air.**

"Wait, who the heck is that girl with the monochromatic hair?" Blake asked while Zwei tilted his head.

"And more importantly, why our your heads so big?" Jaune asked scratching his head.

**"Sorry, I get gassy when I fly." The girl, Zwei, said apologizing.**

"WAIT, that's..." WBY and JNPR joined Ruby in her confusion. "ZWEI?!"

**"Yep, in this world, Zwei has a humanoid Faunus form."** Kai said waving a finger in the air.

Everyone who knew about Zwei did not think that they'd ever see something like this.

"Huh, well I'll be..." Qrow muttered.

"I never thought that this would happen." Tai said shocked.

**"Hey, wait a sec, she does." Ruby exclaimed, realizing what she said.**

**"Looks like we're the inside of a plane." Yang said before their combined weight tipped the box over.**

"Wait a second, Kai." Cordovin said, getting the writers attention.

**"Yes, madam."** Kai said turning to her.

"What exactly is a 'Plane'?" Cordovin asked making air quotes.

Hearing this coming from Codovin of all people made Kai shatter like a glass window, then he reassembled himself before laughing.

Everyone was staring at the man like he lost his mind, until he calmed down. **"So sorry, I forgot you guys favor the comfort of the ride rather than the speed of it."**

This got Ironwood to think for a moment before Kai continued.** "Either way, the plane is an invention from my home world, it can travel at high speed through the stratosphere, up to the height of the tallest mountain in my home world at that."** He explained.

"How high is that?" Raven asked.

**"About 29,000 feet, give or take."** Kai said.

This made everyone's jaw drop, especially Ironwood. "THEY FLY HOW HIGH!?" The general shouted.

"Even the best airships we've got don't fly that high." Cordovin muttered.

**"Yeah, the thing about my home and yours is that the level of comparable technology varies from point of view to point of view, but back to the viewing, shall we."** Kai said before facing the screen, making everyone else do the same.

**All five of them got back up on their feet and began to look around. "What did the White Fang do to us?" Blake asked.**

"The White Fang is in this world?" Winter asked.

**"In a way you might not expect."** Kai said bluntly.

**"Oh, they gave us badges." Zwei said pulling a dart off her backside.**

**The rest of them noticed that there were similar dart stuck in their shoulders and pulled them out before Ruby figured out what they were. "These aren't badges, their Tranquilizer darts." She exclaimed.**

"Wait a minute." Adam said, feeling something off about what he was seeing, making Kai pause the screen.

**"What's up?"** The writer asked.

"Why would the White Fang in this world use tranquilizer darts on humans and traitors and not regular bullets?" Adam asked.

This got Sienna to speak up. "Yeah, actually, we've never used tranquilizer darts on anyone before, even before I took over the White Fang." She said.

**"You'll in about 12 seconds."** Kai assured them reactivating the screen.

**"Adam." Ruby muttered tossing the dart away with her teammates doing the same. "That low down dirty Bull Faunus is trying to kick the whole lot of us off the mission." Ruby declared peeved.**

"HEY!" Adam yelled scared the silver-eyed girl.

Kai wouldn't have any of it. **"Hey, cool it, Taurus."** Kai said pointing at the guy.

Adam wanted to defy him for once, but thought back to what the Ruby on screen said. He simmered down, and brought up the question. "Wait, what mission could they possibly to be involved with when the White Fang is on the ca-" Kai placed a finger on his lips.

**"6 seconds, dude."** Kai told him.

**"He thinks that we can't save the Chibi's because we're only... 'Chibi'." Weiss said reminding Ruby of what happened with him.**

**"And there you have it."** Kai said.

"So the White Fang are the good guys?" Ruby asked.

**"Yep, pretty much."** The writer answered.

Adam thought about this for a spilt second but dismissed the thoughts.

"Chibi's?" Ozpin wondered.

**"Beings of their size and stature that are mainly seen as all cute and huggable... and not much else."** Kai explained.

"Huh, well they do look kinda adorable." Summer said before Kai grabbed her and started shaking her violently.

**"You kidding, them being adorable is what got them on that plane in the first place!"** Kai yelled in her face before he felt a negative aura right behind him.

He turned around and saw Aria the archane, with her arms crossed and having a dark aura surging around her.** "Don't make me have to knock you out like Rala did."** Aria warned.

Kai put Summer down and backed away slowly before hiding behind Yang's seat. **"Why did I have to make them so intimidating."** Kai whispered to himself.

"I think it'd be better if I stayed here until the end of the viewing." Aria suggested.

**"Well chibi's are our flesh and blood, their us, and if anyone is going to save us, it's us." Ruby declared crossing her arms.**

Everyone in the theater was confused at what was just said. "Um..." Weiss hummed in confusion.

"Well, that wasn't confusing in the slightest." Tyrian said sarcastically.

**"You know it, sister." Yang cheered punching the air.**

**"But, Ruby, we've got to be five miles above ground at the least, that really limits our options." Weiss told her.**

**"I make my own options." Ruby said with a stern expression as she hit a button next to her that made an alarm go off all over the plane.**

"Oh no..." Blake muttered.

"She didn't..." JNPR grimaced.

**The main hatch to the cargo hold that they we're in opened up as literally everything inside flew out of the plane in split second, including team RWBY(Z).**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"I'd never do something that crazy." Ruby exclaimed.

That got some people to look at her skeptically. "Well, unless there was no other option."

**"Have you lost your mind, now we're outside the plane!" Weiss shouted at her leader.**

**"Welp, kinda got caught up in the moment." Ruby replied.**

"Of course you did." Glynda groaned.

**"But either way, here we are." Ruby said looking around her. "Okay then, Weiss, time for you to pick up the slack." She ordered as Weiss was confused at what to do.**

"Really, Ruby?" Yang questioned.

"Other version of me, remember." Ruby exclaimed flailing her arms.

Zwei barked at Yang in Ruby's defense.

"Being brutally honest here, I doubt that excuse is going to fly for some of us, even with the premise of this domain we're in." Oobleck told the scythe wielder, making her pout.

**"Oh, why don't we catch that plane?" Zwei suggested pointing at an oncoming plane, making everyone but her panic.**

"This is going to hurt." Port said bluntly.

**The five of them collided with the plane's front window as the pilot's used the windshield wipers to brush them off.**

"What kind of pilots are they!?" Winter exclaimed.

**"Being honest right now, this world is a bit cartoonish in some areas, so basic thinking and physics are sometimes thrown out the window... or in this case, brushed off the window."** Kai said awkwardly, making most of them sweatdrop.

"Great, what's next, we see the Schnee family run out of food to eat?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Adam chuckled at this. "Hah, in what universe." He said.

Kai only slid his finger in front of him in response to bring a holographic screen.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ironwood asked.

**"Something."** Kai answered bluntly.

**"Ruby, we've got another target, twelve o'clock sharp." Weiss exclaimed.**

**"Oh good, it's only 11:30." Ruby commented looking at her wrist.**

"How would you know that, you don't have a watch." Ren asked.

"Cartoonish dimension, remember." Nora told him as the man in green sighed.

**"Follow me girls, we're going in hot." Ruby ordered as Yang started to catch fire like a meteor.**

**"Yeeeeha!" Yang shouted exhilarated.**

**"No one likes a show off, Yang." Ruby groaned.**

Most of the people in the theater laughed at the sight.

"Well now, isn't that fitting?" Port said looking at the blonde girl.

"You bet it is." Yang said proudly.

**"Aim for first class." Weiss quipped before all five of them crash through the hull of the plane. **

"Ouch." RWBY muttered rubbing their heads, while Zwei curled up imagining how painful that had to be.

**Blake landed on the floor and ran up to the pilot's compartment, while Yang landed in a pot. "I'm OK." Yang said.**

"Your alright." Nora exclaimed.

"Of course we are, it will take more than that to finish us off." Weiss said proudly.

"Don't be so overconfident, sister." Winter warned her.

**Zwei was in a daze when she landed, with Ruby helping her to her feet. "You alright?" Ruby asked, lifting her up.**

**"Yeah, I'm okay." Zwei told.**

**"Weiss, where does this aircraft go." Ruby asked her teammate.**

**"By the odd shape of this bagel, I'd have to say that we're on route to Paris."**

**"FRANCE?! Forget it, not with their tax laws." Ruby exclaimed.**

"Is this France place really that bad?" Glynda asked.

**"As much as I hate to say it, I'm not too sure, I don't look into countries that I don't plan on going to."** Kai told them.

"What are coun-" Ruby question was cut off by Kai zooming up to her face with a fire in his eyes.

**"I suggest that you don't finish that sentence."** Kai warned.

Ruby squeaked in fear, before Aria yanked Kai away from her by his collar. "Calm down, Kai." Aria scolded him.

Kai merely sighed in response.

**"Then I suggest a midair transfer." Weiss suggested.**

**"Affirmative." Ruby said.**

"Did you say... Midair transfer?" Yang asked Weiss.

"I did and I'm afraid of what that means." Weiss grimaced.

"It's probably exactly what it means." Blake commented.

**Zwei and Yang meanwhile were on a snack cart that was rolling down the isle between the seats tossing peanut bags off the cart, Ruby and Weiss soon hopped on. "Ruby, we're out of peanuts." Zwei informed her.**

**"Try pretzels, you two." She said before being flung into the front window in the cockpit of the plane. She got back on her feet and noticed a plane flying for Hong Kong. "Bingo, there's our ride girls." She told them.**

"Hong Kong?" Winter asked.

**"Don't worry about it."** Kai told her.

**"Blake, give us some height." Ruby ordered.**

**"On it." Blake said as she pulled on the ears of the pilot, making him yank the wheel upward, causing the plane to fly up.**

"Huh, and hear I was thinking I cause pandemonium most of the time." Adam commented.

Kai growled at this statement before Blake spoke up. "Ahem, most of the time." She said with her hands on her hips.

Adam merely growled at hearing this.

**This caused the snack cart to roll down the isle again as Yang and Zwei tossed pretzel bags of the cart. "We're out of pretzels." Yang told Ruby.**

**"Oh good, they were gone just in time CAUSE THESE PEOPLE ARE GONNA FREAK!" Ruby declared before all five of them broke out of the plane's cabin on the snack cart.**

**"Deploy flaps." Weiss ordered before the snack carts sides opened up like wings and they began soaring towards the plane heading to Hong Kong.**

"Man, these 'chibi's' are certainly resourceful." Ironwood commented.

**"Tell me about it, that's what I love about this RWBY-fied movie, it always cracks me up with how team RWBY(Z) is able to understand what needs to be done so easily."** Kai told them al with a giggle in his voice.

**"Stay on target." Ruby told her teammates while Yang laughed in excitement.**

**"We're gonna catch it, We're gonna catch it." Zwei confidently said, before the snack carts sides detached from the cart itself. "NO, We're not gonna catch it." Zwei cried out in panic.**

"Oh darn it." Ruby cursed.

"That was somewhat expectable." Nora noted.

"I think it's safe to say that when she's saying that, it's something to take to heart." Pyrrha said sweatdropping.

**"Wait a second." Weiss noticed that Ruby was no longer on the cart. "Where's Ruby?" She asked.**

**"Up there." Yang shouted pointing at Ruby who was on a box that was falling out of the sky.**

"How did she get up there?" Summer asked Ruby.

"Cartoon-esk world, remember." Kai reminded her.

**"Time to get creative, start grabbing boxes girls." Ruby ordered.**

"With them falling out of the sky at such a fast rate, I'm surprised that she's able to keep calm." Winter commented.

"Hey, a leader always has to keep their cool." Ruby told her proudly.

"I doubt that you have any right to say that." Weiss commented.

Ruby pouted upon hearing this.

**Yang lifted up Zwei, and tossed her into a box full of parachutes. "Huh?" Zwei was confused as to what she got, but Ruby didn't really care.**

**"Oh Zwei, quit playing with those backpacks, and find something useful." Ruby told her.**

Glynda sighed at her short-sidedness.

"Seriou-" Ruby cut herself off when she remembered something important. _"Cartoon-esk world, Ruby."_

**"Hey, Ruby, What about this." Blake asked, pointing to an un-inflated bounce house she and Weiss were standing on.**

**"Now we're talking, let's get to work." Ruby said before Blake literally lfited herself off the surface, and Weiss and Ruby started using her as an air pump to inflated the bounce house.**

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, especially Blake, but someone among them was laughing their butt off.

That person was Adam Taurus.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is something I've got to remember." Adam cried out while laughing, making Blake herself blush in embarrassment.

**"400 meters, 300 meters." Weiss counted down, before Ruby interrupted her.**

**"In English, please." Ruby complained.**

**"Sorry Ruby, 218 yards, 109 yards." Weiss counted down as they inflated the bounce house at a faster pace.**

**Various boxes crashed into the sand of a desert, and the bounce house was inflated just in time for the landing of team RWBY(Z)... with all four girls in a battle stance with their weapons while Zwei pulled her head out of the sand with her hands up in a combat stance as the screen cut to black.**

**"Welp, what do yo-"** Kai was cut off by Weiss.

"Wait a second, if they had their weapons why didn't they use them to make it easier to land on the ground." Weiss asked loudly.

**"Cartoonish world, remember?"** Kai told her, before smiling. **"Now then, before we continue on to the next viewing, I'm gonna have to bring in some... special guests."** Kai said before teleporting to the front of the theater room. **"Btw, some of you might have some mixed opinions of them."**

He pulled out a his oath writer and did what he did when they first came here. **"Oath of a Writer. KASSEI-KA SURU!"** a portal opened up in the air above him as he stepped out of the away from it.

Screaming was heard on the other side as three figures popped out and fell to the ground, all with white hair. **"I present to you, Jacques, Whitley, and Willow, of the Schnee family."** Kai said.

...

DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA! HAHAHAHAHAHA, to my knowledge, no one has ever done something as extreme as bringing in Jacques himself in a RWBY reacts fanfic, and as for the next chapter, I'm gonna try and make it... Amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: The Amazing World of Weiss

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

"FATHER, MOTHER, WHITLEY!" Weiss and Winter shouted in disbelief.

"SCHNEEEEEEEEEE!" Adam shouted running up to him with a balled fist, until gravity amplified around him, locking him in place, but Adam kept trying to push himself up. "Dammit all, why did they, of all people, have to show up?" Adam cursed while still on the ground.

"What is going on?" Willow asked, shocked to see a member of the White Fang in their presence.

"Why there so many people here?" Whitley asked as well.

"And why are we in a theater room?" Jacques questioned.

"Why did you bring them here!?" Sienna yelled at Kai, unhesitant to rip his vocal cords out if he were to give a wrong answer.

Everyone was asking questions while anyone Faunus was outraged at the sight of Jacques.

Kai sighed and snapped his fingers, sending out a wave of air to silence everyone. **"While I understand that the presence of the entire Schnee family is very much unwelcomed, you must understand that I wouldn't do such a thing if it did not have an actual bearing on the viewings that we'll see in this room."** Kai explained to everyone as the gravity lightened up on Adam. **"So for now, I'm going to have to ask all of you to let go of the past and call a temporary truce with the... Grayer side of the Schnee family."** Kai told them all, before turning to Jacques. **"And, in turn, Jacques will be perfectly fine with all of your company, especially the Faunus."** He turned to the Schnee Dust Company CEO with a demonic smile on his face. **"If anyone here can catch my drift that is."** He said darkly.

Jacques was going to protest, the sight of the smile was going to make him regret saying anything remotely negative, so he sighed to try and regain himself. "Alright then, in light of these oncoming events, I shall go along with them." He told him.

Kai smile brightened up. **"Good, good, now then, Jacques, Adam, shake hands to make it official."**

"WHAT?!" Adam yelled in shock. "You want ME to shake hands and call on a truce with the man that put the Faunus through so much misery?" He asked Kai loudly.

**"Shut up, do it, now."** Kai ordered.

Adam growled in recoil to this sight. "Uuuhhhgg, fine then." Adam walked up to Jacques, with the CEO, his son and wife looking ready to run at any moment.

Adam hesitated for a little before reaching out his hand to Jacques and turning away. "Truce." He said, feeling like he was swallowing acid.

Jacques straitened his tie before taking the handshake. "Truce." He said hesitantly.

**"Okay then, now, any questions?"** Kai asked clapping his hands.

"Yes, why are we here exactly?" Whitley asked.

**"To see the multiverse in all its glory of course."** Kai answered.

"The multiverse?" Willow asked sitting down on a seat.

**"Yep, the viewing that we'll be seeing her will be completely unexpected for you, so allow me to clarify a few things."** Everyone was wondering what he was talking about. **"First off, the entire Schnee family are Faunus in some way."**

"WHAT!?" Adam shouted.

"In this one they're all Faunus?" Sienna asked.

**"Yep, Willow and Weiss are cat, Jacques and Whitley are both rabbit, and Winter is a fish Faunus."** Kai explained.

"Wait, why am I a fish." Winter asked.

**"Number 2: Winter was adopted by the Schnee family and is younger than Weiss."** Kai answered.

"Adopted?" Whitley asked.

**"Not important."** Kai told him. **"And lastly number 3: The Schnee family are... how do I put this, erratic with their levels of intelligence, in others words, their complete idiots at some points."**

This got everyone to be so silent you could here a pin drop. "Well, this will be interesting, to say the least." Blake commented, breaking the silence.

"You think?" Weiss said.

**"Now then, on to the viewing."** Kai declared snapping his fingers as the screen lit up.

**The screen immediately lit up to show Weiss, with cat ears on her head, sitting on the stairs to a high school. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do people say grapefruit and tuna fish, but not egg chicken of beef mammal." Weiss asked.**

The room was silent until Jacques asked Kai a question. "Did my daughter actually ask that question?" He asked in a dazed tone.

**"Yep, this Weiss is kinda curious in the little things of life sometimes."** Kai answered bluntly.

**"UHG, come on, father, when we said to pick us up after school we didn't mean after graduation." Winter complained loudly.**

"Huh, so this Winter is somewhat whiney." Whitley noticed.

"Ya think?" Yang commented while the woman in question sighed.

All of the sudden, their father Jacques came on screen riding a white horse as he pulled the reigns to make it stop.

"WHAT THE!?" Weiss shouted at the sight.

"What's he doing?" Adam asked shocked seeing the man he detested most on horse.

"Huh?" Salem muttered in surprise.

**"GET ON THE HORSE!" Jacques ordered his children.**

**"WHAT!?" They asked.**

**"No time to explain!" Jacques shouted as the three of them ran to the horse.**

"Okay, what is going on?" Raven asked dumbfounded.

**Jacques smacked the backside of the horse as it galloped off with all three of its passengers screaming in confusion and terror.**

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh?" Was all Ruby had the capacity to say.

"Okay, just what did this version of Jacques do?" Yang asked.

"Something crazy, that's for sure." Neo muttered.

**Weiss, Winter, Whitley, Willow, and Jacques were all standing by a window facing the horse with the first four having raised eyebrows.**

**"Let me guess, you saw it, had to have it, and tried to let the kids take the fall for it." Willow guessed as Jacques nodded.**

"How did he get it though?" Vernal asked.

Everyone turned to Kai, hoping for an answer. **"Sorry, but I've got nothing on that topic, this dimension is known for its randomness."** He told them all.

"Oh boy." Ilia muttered.

**Willow sighed. "What's he called?" She asked her husband.**

**"Blizzard." Jacques answered.**

**"It's okay, it's okay, I've lined up a buyer to take him off our hands." Willow told them all.**

"Wait, she did?" Hazel wondered.

"How did she do it that fast?" Whitley asked.

**"Wait a moment, how did you get a buyer lined up for a horse that dad just bought?" Weiss asked.**

**"Oh sweetie, did you honestly think I didn't think about the possibility of your father buying a horse at some point in our marriage?" Willow asked back.**

"Wait, he's seriously that stupid?" Blake asked.

**"Yep."** Kai answered bluntly.

Adam smirked at hearing this. "Well this is going to be good." He remarked.

Jacques scowled at the fact that this other self was making him look like a fool.

**"The problem is that he can't buy it until the first of next month, so since we're short of eating Blizzard himself for breakfast." Willow was cut off by the sound of the horse itself neighing in response to hearing that. "I'm open to suggestions as to how we're going to survive until then." Willow said as they began thinking.**

"How are they going to survive until then?" Jaune asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Pyrrha told him.

**"I guess we're gonna have to tap into the money you saved for me to go to college." Weiss told them.**

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to go to college." Ren reminded her.

**The rest of them simply burst into a fit of laughter at the hearing of this while Weiss was lost. "What?" She asked bluntly.**

"Am I really that idiotic that they burst into laughter at the thought of me going to college?" Weiss asked.

**"Sometimes, but not all the time."** Kai answered.

"Oh great." Jacques muttered.

**Whitley wiped a tear from his eye a tear off his eye before responding. "I don't know what the funnier part, the fact you said that, or the fact that you think you'll make it to college." He joked.**

"HEY!" Weiss yelled in response to hearing this.

**"Fine then, you lot think of a solution then." Weiss muttered.**

**"I promised I'd never go back to that life, that the whole thing was behind me, sadly it has all come down to me calling... Adam Taurus." Jacques grimly said.**

"WHAT?" Jacques yelled.

"He's associated with Adam?" Ghira asked.

"Seems like it." Ilia said.

"But by the way he was speaking, it was like he was in some sort of criminal activities." Whitley noted.

"So this variant of my father is a criminal?" Weiss asked.

**"Nope."** Kai answered.

"Then how and why." Kai merely remained silent.

**Jacques dialed a number on his phone, and on the other side the phone rang, a hand with the white fang symbol grabbed it before it was brought up to someone's ear.**

**"White Fang Pizza, how may I help you?" The man, Adam Taurus, asked.**

Everyone was dead silent at the sight with their jaws hanging open.

"I work at a pizza place?" Adam asked.

"Yep." Kai answered bluntly.

Silence went through the air, before most of the people burst into a fit of laughter.

"OH MY GOD." Yang laughed hugging her stomach.

"Someone get a camera." Mercury begged while on his back.

"This, is something I need to remember." Ghira told himself.

"Seconded." Kali said between laughs.

"Thirded." Sienna said agreeing.

"Admittedly, fourthed." Whitley also said.

Adam growled at hearing all the laughing, but let it roll off his back either way.

**"He's surprisingly contained."** Kai thought.

**"Jacques, no, their pizza's may have enough calories to sustain us for two weeks, but they've already taken enough years of your life."**

Everyone ceased laughing immediately and looked at the screen shocked. "Wait, how many years we talking here?" Nora asked.

**"Don't worry, it's only a joke of sorts."** Kai assured them, making them sigh in relief while Adam only leaned forward.

**"Jacques, is that you?" Adam asked.**

**"No." Willow shrilly pleaded.**

**"Comeback to us, we're your real family."**

**"No."**

**"I'll take ten percent off, just for you." Adam bargained.**

**"I'm sorry, Adam." Jacques said pointing the phone away.**

**"You know what the sad thing about a betrayal is? It never comes from an enemy." Adam told him before Jacques hung up.**

Kai shivered after hearing that. **"Dammit, that fact still finds it's way under my skin to this day."** He muttered.

"Tell me about it." Adam said.

**Jacques and Willow burst into tears and fell to their knees hugging each other before Winter had an idea. "Hey, I know, we invite people who need hugs and kisses in their life over to our house, and we give it to them for money." Winter said blissfully unaware of the context.**

Everyone had stupefied expressions on their faces before the silence was broken. "Isn't that prostitution?" Jaune asked.

**"Yep."** Kai answered.

"And Winter seriously suggested that?" Ironwood asked.

**"Uhuh."**

"I'm really starting to hate this dimension." Willow muttered.

**"Hey, I know, we all forget I just said that." Winter said realizing what she said.**

**"Guys, calm down, I spent the rest of this month's food money on a metal detector and some lottery tickets, worse case scenario, we eat those." Jacques said attempting to reassure them.**

"Gee, very reassuring on your part." Blake said rolling her eyes.

**"I've got an idea, we rent the house out for bed and breakfast." Whitley suggested.**

"So, turn the house into a hotel, of sorts?" Weiss asked somewhat confused.

"By the sound of it, yes." Cordovin answered.

"That's not too bad an idea." Maria commented.

**"Whitley, we can't afford our own breakfast at the current moment, let alone pay for other people." Willow told him.**

**"Alright, then we have the house up for rent and continue to fast." Whitley clarified.**

"Is Whitley the main brain of the family?" Yang asked.

**"Pretty much, yeah, for all I know really, he's probably the main gear that keeps the others turning in a way."** Kai answered.

"That really speaks volumes as to how little brain power our other selves have." Weiss muttered.

**"Oh you haven't seen anything yet."** Kai told them.

**The idea got thought clouds with golden dollar signs to appear above Willow's, Weiss's, and Winter's heads... While all Jacques had the capacity to think of was a crab with a human head doing a dance to Mexican music, which his family saw while cringing.**

The audience was no different. **"See what I mean."** Kai said raising an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is that?" Tai asked.

"I think I finally drank too much." Qrow muttered.

The beacon students burst into laughter at the sight of this, except for Weiss.

"What the white fang would give to see this." Sienna muttered trying to keep calm.

Adam was laughing his butt off again while looking at the screen.

Meanwhile Jacques himself was... less than pleased by the sight of him thinking such an idiotic thought.

"What's next, me and Ruby using our clothes as weapons?" Yang asked hysterically.

The moment she said that, the ringing of a phone could be heard echoing throughout the theater room.

Kai pulled a phone out of his pocket and brought up to his ear. **"Kaizerthewriter speaking, how may I help you?"** Kai said into the device.

Babble was heard coming from the phone as Kai spoke up. **"Next viewing, about what exactly?"** The person on the other side spoke up. **"Oh, okay good to know, later."** Kai said hanging up.

Kai stood statue still for a couple moments before...

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He began laughing in pompous manner. **"Oh Yang, come here for a moment, please."** Kai said twirling like a ballerina and zooming over to Yang, picking her up and rushing behind a door on the side of the room.

"What the fu-" Tai was cut off by the sound of flesh getting beaten into the floor.

**"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR UTERUS AND SHOVE DOWN THAT LOUSY FLESH PIPE THAT YOU CALL A THROAT!"** Kai's voice angrily echoed throughout the theater.

Everyone was shocked to see their host act so angry at the drop of a hat, even Salem didn't anticipate this, while Yang's family were ticked off at the possibility of Yang getting hurt, by what Kai said.

The door opened up to reveal Yang walking out in a daze, somehow looking unscathed. "How am I still alive?" Yang asked with swirls in her eyes.

Kai walked out with steam coming off his hair and a giant hammer with a skull motif and took a breath, snuffing out the steam. **"You just had to open your mouth, did you?"** Kai asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?" Tai yelled at him.

"Teach her lesson for jinxing things." Kai answered bluntly.

"Wait, there's a world out there where they use their clothing as weapons." Emerald asked.

**"Yep, that's even the next thing were going to watch after this one, but back to it."** Kai said facing the screen.

**The scene cut to a door opening to the sight of Qrow and Raven Branwen with ram horns on their heads. "Hello." They both said, greeting the family.**

"That's us?" Qrow said astonished that him and his sisters other's selves being so... casual.

"And we're Faunus too." Raven noted.

"Very interesting perspective on them." Ironwood muttered.

**"Hello to you as well." Willow said, welcoming them.**

**"I'm Raven, and this is Qrow." Raven said introducing them before whipping out a camera and taking a selfie of all seven of them.**

"Never thought I'd see you do that." Vernal said resting her head on her head.

"Me neither." Yang muttered.

**"Qrow and I are making a travel map for our holiday, it's been on our bucket list for as long as we can remember." Raven explained.**

"Wait a sec?" Grow said, getting Kai's attention. "Are the two of us, well, you know..." Kai caught onto what he was saying and beat him to it.

**"Don't worry, you're still brother and sister in this dimension."** Kai assured them, making both him and Raven sigh in relief. **"The Schnee's just don't know it yet."** Kai finished.

"That fact's going to be important later on, is it?" Maria anticipated.

**"Oh, you have no idea."** Kai said facepalming.

**"I think that you're the first tourists to stop by Vale since those people back in 83." Willow noted. "The town was so happy they built a statue of them in the park with their motto underneath."**

"Wow, that's one way to honor them." Weiss noted.

"Yeah, it's not everyday someone builds a statue of someone." Yang said.

**A vision of the statue in question flashed on screen, showing Velvet and Coco in a running position with their motto on the pedestal. "Tell us the quickest way out of this dump." It read.**

The whole audience deadpanned at the sight.

"You were saying." Tyrian sarcastically said.

**They all burst out laughing before Qrow noticed something about the house they were in. "Um, I'll say one thing, the house certainly looks different then it does on the ad." Qrow said bringing up a phone showing the inside of a mansion.**

"Hey, that looks exactly like our mansion." Whitley noted.

"Wow, looks nice." Pyrrha commented.

"But where did they get that picture." Jacques asked.

**"Oh that's a close up, that picture was taken right here in the living room." Willow explained nervously, showing them the picture in question.**

"Seriously?" Nora groaned while facepalming.

**"Um, you also said that you had cable, does it have subtitles becau-" Jacques cut off Qrow.**

**"Yes, allow me to explain." He pointed to a telescope. "Here, you have free cable TV from right across the street... Until seven PM when they shut the blinds." He muttered.**

"You can't be serious." Winter groaned.

"If I were them, I'd sew them for trying get a scam out of other people." Jacques said crossing his arms.

Kai looked at the CEO as if he grew another head. **"You do realize that's technically you helping with the scam, right?"** He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly matters when you're where I am in life." Jacques plainly said.

Kai looked the other way and sighed. "Right."

**"And how the air conditioning?" Raven asked.**

**Weiss got their attention. "Oh, you can operate it like so." She said turning on a fan with some ice cubes strapped to it.**

"Way to go, Ice Queen." Yang said, getting Jacques attention.

"I beg your pardon?" He said wondering what that meant.

"Oh, that's just a friendly little nickname we came with for Weiss over here." Ruby explained.

Jacques had his eyebrow raised while nodding slowly. "I see, very insightful." He said turning his attention to the screen.

**"Okay then, I guess it's time for us to go." Willow said walking out of the house.**

**"Hold on, is the house soundproofed, we have a rare ailment that-" Qrow was cut off.**

**"Payment, yes we'll accept cash, BYE!" Willow rushed off.**

**"Rare ailment which means-" Jacques walked out as well.**

**"Bye."**

**"We freeze up and faint when-" The schnee siblings walked out.**

**"Bye."**

**"Anything loud or surprising happens." Blizzard followed suit.**

**"NEIGH!"**

**Raven and Qrow saw the horse and were sop shocked at the sight that they fainted on the floor.**

"Something tells me that will also be important." Cordovin noted.

**"Enjoy your stay." Willow said aloud, driving her families car off... only for it to drive back up to the house from the opposite side of the way they went off in, they got out of the car and snuck their way back into the house Blizzard included.**

"Wonder what's going to happen now?" Raven said holding her hand up to her chin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

That's five Kaizer points to anyone who can spot the references hidden throughout this chapter, whoever gets ten points wins a randomized prize. Seriously though, I've got only one thing to say as to why this chapter took so long to get out: Fire Emblem Three Houses is awesome, nearly at the end too.

Also, sad to say it, but because of the end of summer being upon me and my life schedule, updates are going to come along at a possible snails pace so don't expect the next update to come along quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: The amazing world of Weiss (continued)

Disclaimer: I, OWN NOTHING!

...

**Raven opened the fridge and examined its contents only to find that most of the stuff inside was missing an interior.**

"How'd they get away with that?" Qrow wondered.

**"Cartoonish world, remember?"** Kai reminded him.

**"I'm heading to the store, do we need anything?" Qrow asked Raven.**

**"We need the inside of a orange, the inside of a stick of butter, the inside of a carton of milk..." Raven noticed something off about the microwave in the kitchen and turned it around to find it also had no interior. "And the inside of a microwave oven apparently." Raven told Qrow casually.**

"How can we be acting so casual about this?" Raven asked with her face in her hands.

"I might not be a huntsman, but even I should be able to sense something wrong about the house at the present time." Whitley said with his hands outstretched.

"Calm down, son." Jacques said to him.

**Meanwhile in the attic, Weiss, Winter, Whitley, and Willow were all in a corner, trying to stay as far away from a turned-on microwave interior that Jacques was using to heat up some food that was on a fork, but because of the heat the machine produced, when Jacques turned to his family, half his body was melting. "What?" He asked oblivious to his current condition.**

"Seriously?" Jacques complained.

"You might make stupid decisions sometimes, but you're not that stupid." Ghira muttered.

"I think crazy is the right phrase for this." Kali said.

**The doorbell to the house was rung by a pizza delivery guy as Raven answered it, seeing it was the pizza she ordered, she reached into her pocket to grab some money, but during this long period of time, Willow popped out from under the rug on the porch directly under the pizza, and used her cat Faunus claws to cut a hole in the pizza box and slowly take from them unnoticed.**

"Hm, very good use of Faunus traits." Whitley noted.

"You complementing a Faunus, that's a surprise." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Hey, it's our mother using those traits, so I have to give credit where credit is due." He said nonchalantly.

**"Heh, good to know even you can let go of your pride sometimes."** Kai said closing one of his eyes.

"Oh, be silent." Whitley snapped.

**At night, Qrow was watching TV, while eating chips and drinking from a mug. He tried to toss a chip into his mouth, but Weiss's hand came out from behind the pillows and slapped the chip into Winter's mouth.**

"Won't he notice that their still-" Blake was cut off when Ruby place her hand on her lips.

"Cartoonish universe, remember?" Blake merely nodded slowly remembering that fact.

**Qrow tried doing the same thing again, only for the two of them to do the same thing only their positions were swapped.**

"Get the gist of it, you idiot." Qrow complained.

**Qrow tried again, only for Weiss's hand to pop out of the mug and slap the chip into Blizzards mouth, leaving a confused Qrow behind.**

Raven tried to contain her laughter at the sight, vernal heard her and smiled a little.

**Raven was then on a computer, rapidly typing away on the computer keyboard while Qrow noted what she was doing. "Since when could you use a computer like that?" He asked befuddled.**

**"I don't know, Qrow, it's like I have this new interior voice in the back of my head, when I woke up, now I know that I want my memes dank, and none of that cheeseburger weaksauce." Raven said at a quick pace.**

Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow, and Summer, burst into fits of laughter at hearing this, while Raven blushed at the fact that it was her other self saying those words.

**"Ok then." Qrow shrugged and walked out of the room, but that's Weiss and Winter's cartoonishly elongated eyes popped out from under a bunk bed, in the same room.**

**"Good, good, now search ten hours of saxophone Beowulf." Weiss's voice told Raven before saxophone music began playing, with Weiss and Winter's eyes wiggling around in time with the rhythm.**

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."** Kai's laughter echoed throughout the room as everyone stared at him. **"Dammit, those dancing eyeballs get me every time."** Kai said between laughs.

"Oh come on, it's not that funny." Weiss said crossing her arms.

Kai then put on a stern expression. **"You're right, it's not funny, IT'S HILARIOUS!"** He shouted that last part with a crazed expression before getting a shoe thrown at him. **"OW!"**

"Calm down, will you." Kai turned to see Dizzy the Cheshire Cat floating near him. "You've really need to get your personage checked on, you know that?" Dizzy asked crossing her legs.

**"Oh, shove it up your exhaust pipe."** Kai snapped at her.

"I'm a Cheshire Cat, not a retrofitted bus." Dizzy clarified.

"Um, who're you." Ruby asked.

"Are you some kind of Faunus?" Jacques asked.

"Not the time to be asking questions, back to the viewing." Dizzy said facing the screen.

**Raven was gathering up some dirty dishes and cups from off the table when she heard breathing under the table, but shrugged it off as nothing important, but when she left, Blizzard poked her head out from under the table and ate some fruit that was in a bowl on the table.**

"You've got to be kidding me, how can this me be this inattentive?" Raven rhetorically asked.

"If you'd have been listening to the host and red, you'd realize why." Roman told her.

**At nighttime again, the Schnee family was rapidly eating food off the floor for some reason until Qrow walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed.**

"Busted." Neo and Nora said.

"How are they going to get out of this?" Willow wondered.

**Qrow walked forward and his hand made contact with Weiss's face. "Huh, what's that?" Qrow wondered, not opening his eyes as Weiss made a 'ding' sound effect with her voice. "Oh, must be the new microwave we got."**

"Huh, for a cartoonish world like this, that's a fairly good strategy." Arthur said.

"If not fairly crazy." Roman commented.

**Qrow's hand pressed up against Winter's head. "Huh, what's that?" He knocked on Winter's head while she made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Oh, must be a melon."**

**"What's going to make me look like an idiot next?" Qrow asked rhetorically.**

**Qrow kept walking until his hand made contact with Jacques bunny ear. "Now what is that?"**

**"I am a black forest gateau, with a crunchy short brand base, multiple layers of praline and a glossy coco finish." Jacques whispered.**

**The Schnee's gasped, realizing that they were compromised until... "Huh, must be a black forest gateau, with a crunchy short brand base, multiple layers of praline and a glossy coco finish." Qrow repeated, walking out of the kitchen as the family sighed in relief.**

Everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Raven burst out laughing at the fact the this other Qrow couldn't figure out what they really were.

"HAHAHA, I CAN'T FEEL MY SIDES!" Everyone was shocked to see the bandit tribe leader herself laugh without a care in the world, until she calmed down a little wiping the tears form her eyes. "By all that exists, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Raven said aloud.

Kai looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow before cracking a smile. **"Bet you haven't laughed like that in a long time, huh?"** The writer asked.

Raven looked at him before crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "Yeah, I guess so." She said.

Qrow smiled a little before focusing back to the screen.

**Raven and Qrow were now heading to sleep.**

**"Goodnight, Raven."**

**"Goodnight, Qrow."**

**The lights were turned off.**

"Yeah, I can see why they'd look like a happy couple." Jaune commented.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it." Pyrrha said with Qrow and Raven were blushing at the fact that the two of them were sleeping in the same bed.

**While the lights were off, two eyes cartoonishly peered open in the darkness, and got into the bed, that's when Qrow and Raven realized that something was wrong.**

**"I don't get it, I know the bed is big enough but it feels like I'm pressing against you." Qrow commented.**

**"Yeah, and it looks like there are more eyes in here than there should be." Raven noticed.**

**Qrow turned the lights on and off only yield no results, he then made a clicking sound with his tongue top mimic the sound of the light be turned off, and Willow and Jacques came out from under the bed like a moth to a flame.**

"Now they're really busted." Nora smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Ren asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nora dodged the question.

**Raven and Qrow immediately freaked out and were hopping all over the room in blind panic until they dropped on the floor seemingly dead.**

"It's that ailment that they mentioned earlier." Maria noticed.

"Yeah, but because they were in a rush, the Schnee's didn't hear it." Adam said.

**Willow and Jacques gasped at what their short-sidedness lead to. "No, nononono, NO!" Willow quietly panicked.**

**"What have we done?" Before Jacques could say anything else, the Schnee siblings walked into the room.**

**"Um, what's going on here?" Weiss asked, making the Schnee parents gasp in panic.**

"Your parents seemingly killed two innocent people, but then again, what else is new." Adam rhetorically said glaring at Jacques.

**"Um, our guests had so much fun that they... um, they..." Jacques thought of a hopefully good excuse.**

**"They've... gone into hibernation." Jacques said quickly.**

Everyone sweatdropped hearing this. "You've got to be kidding me." Weiss muttered with her face in her hand.

"Even I could think of a better excuse than that." Ruby deadpanned.

"And the sad part is that, considering how cartoony this world is, they might buy it." Willow commented.

**"Really, do ram Faunus hibernate?" Whitley asked as Jacques nodded nervously.**

**"Drat, those that mean they won't be able to finish their dream trip?" Weiss asked.**

**"I think it's safe to say no, Weiss." Willow answered.**

A ringing could be heard throughout the entire theater room, as everyone began looking around. "Another one?" Qrow asked.

"What now?" Nora asked.

Dizzy was examining her person and pulled a phone out of her cat ear, and held it up to her normal ear. "Hello?" The sound of an angry mob could be heard on the other side of the call as Dizzy recoiled in pain while covering her cats. "It's for you!" Dizzy tossed the phone to Kai.

Kai looked at the phone and sighed before hanging up and looking to the crowd in the room. **"Okay, there have been some... small compromises concerning a few things, so because of that, I'll have to skip to the end from this part."**

"WHAT!?" They all asked loudly.

"You drag us from our quarters to this th-" Jacques was cut off as Kai zoomed up to his face with a demonic look in his eyes.

**"My domain, my rules."** He declared slowly, making Jacques sweat a little as the screen fast-forwarded and paused. **"Allow me to explain what happened, the Schnee family took the incapacitated Branwen siblings and dragged them around town to some sites and staged places in their home, and took pictures of them at those places so that it looked like they went to those places, when they really didn't."**

"Wow, they must really be desperate for money if their willing to sink that low." Jaune commented.

"Didn't think I'd hear those words in my lifetime." Willow commented.

"Heh." Adam merely smirked.

**The screen cut to the Schnee family dragging Qrow and Raven to their car to get them to the train station, with the sibling carrying their luggage and Jacques and Willow dragging them across the sidewalk. "Welp, I feel like we earned a valuable lesson today, it's okay to get away with a crime, if it means you get away with a different crime." Willow said softly.**

**"Willow, that's a terrible lesson." Jacques scolded her.**

**"I said valuable, not morally viable, Jacques." Willow told him.**

Mercury and Emerald laughed a little. "Hehe, make that the truth." Mercury said smirking

**Raven began stirring. "Uhg, what's going on here?" Willow and Jacques recoiled in shock seeing that they were back to normal.**

**"And why are you dragging us on the floor at the brink of dawn?" Qrow added.**

**"Oh nothing really, you just wouldn't wake up from hibernating." Weiss obliviously explained to them.**

**"What are you talking about, like we told you, we faint when we get scared." Qrow reminded them.**

**"Oh, you didn't get scared you had a great time, see." Weiss showed them the travel map to them.**

**Qrow and Raven looked at it skeptically. "This can only mean one thing." Qrow said slowly as Willow and Jacques panicked.**

"Busted." Ren said plainly.

**"This town is the most boring place we've ever been to." Qrow declared as they sighed in relief.**

"Okay, never mind that thought then." Tyrian commented plainly.

**"WAIT A FEATHER-PLUCKING MINUTE!" Raven shouted, looking at a photo of her and Qrow romantically sharing spaghetti while unconscious.**

Qrow and Raven's face immediately turned green at the sight and thought of them doing that, and two doggy bags popped up beside them, they didn't know why but they threw up in them regardless.

**"There's nothing wrong with that! I think it's sweet that you're still in love after all these years." Willow told them nervously.**

**They were not moved. "You staged these memories! You rented the house to us while still hiding and didn't let us on, we fainted in shock and you thought we croaked, so you faked the memory map and were gonna put us on the train home thinkin' you'd get away with it!" Qrow theorized, as they sighed again, this time in defeat.**

**"WHAT!" Weiss, Winter, and Whitley screamed in shock.**

"Finally, they actually caught onto it." Cinder said facepalming.

**"How'd you guess." Willow asked.**

**"We're brother and sister." Raven answered as the Branwen siblings walked off.**

"So that's how it's important." Ruby slowly realized.

"The two do somewhat do look like they'd be an adequately happy pair, now do they." Ironwood stated.

**"In another universe, general, in another universe."** Kai answered plainly.

**The screen cut to the fridge where only crumbs were present. "Well, that's it then, there's nothing left to eat." Willow declared sadly.**

**Jacques sighed. "Well, I guess there's still one thing left to eat." Jacques said looking at the backyard where Blizzard was present.**

**Weiss gasped realizing what this meant. "No!" She pleaded.**

**Jacques placed a hand on her shoulder slowly. "Yes." He said simply.**

The good guys looked down slowly, as it looked like the end for that horse. "Alas, sacrifices must be made sometimes." Jacques said.

**The Schnee family was then eating grass alongside Blizzard as the screen faded to black.**

Everyone looked at the screen in shock at the out of nowhere ending, they just witnessed, while Adam was laughing again. "Never mind." Jacques corrected himself.

**"Soooooo... next one?"** Kai asked.

"Please do, I feel like I need something to drain the Idiocy I've just witnessed from my eyes." Salem, of all the viewers said plainly.

**"Is that so..."** Kai asked again as Salem nodded. **"WELL TOO BAD! Cause now we're going all out here."** The screen lit up again.

**"I welcome thee, to the world, of Yang and Ruby with Ozma!"** Kai shouted with his hand outstretched, shocking Ozpin at the mention of his original alias

...

Allow me to clarify something important, anything chapter that has a 'to be continued at the end will (most likely) be transitioning to the next part of that viewing like here, I had to save time here by splitting this TAWOG chapter into two parts, so sorry it's going to be like this.

P.S. Spoiler alert: The next four chapters are going to be two two-parters as well so sorry for that, but believe me that it has to be this way for my very fragile sanity.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11: Yang and Ruby with Ozma (part 1)

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

P.S: I hope you like it.

...

**The screen lit to reveal a camera view of the inside of clouds in the sky, before revealing the birds eye view of a large city. "Vale. A town clinging onto the threshold between heaven and hell, where the peace of its human inhabitants is regularly threatened by foul, tempered, evil spirits." A narrator with a deep, solemn voice spoke**.

"Hey, isn't that..." Glynda cut off ruby.

"That's Ozpin's voice." She realized.

"Yeah, but it sounds off, for some reason." Oobleck noted.

"I think we'll find out soon." Port theorized.

**"A darkness lodged in cracks of troubled souls will strike this town today unnoticed, silently and deadly." The screen switched to view of cars driving down a road, before cutting to a giant black monster with red curved lines on its body and a big white bone mask like head on the top of it.**

"A Grimm!" Weiss gasped.

**"Yep, this world is similar to the chibi one with the humanoid Zwei, only that in this one, Grimm actually are present, only not in the way you'd expect."** Kai explained.

"How exactly are they different?" Willow asked.

"You'll find out soon." He told them all.

**"However, there are some who wield a light a light beyond all human understanding, and eradicate those shadows bound by the bowls of hell." The screen showed two black figures on the top of two buildings overlooking the Grimm.**

"Could those be us?" Yang wondered.

**"You'll have to wait and see."** Kai told her.

**"But who could've been given this duty of eliminating this darkness, are they servants of the god of light, or minions of the god of darkness." The narrator asked while the sight of a church was seen.**

"The brother gods are present in this world?" Salem asked.

**"Religiously speaking, yes."** Kai answered.

"But by the sound of it, they aren't on the best of terms with each other." Qrow noted.

**"That's because quite frankly, they aren't, the brothers gods, in this world at least, aren't actually brothers."** Kai explained shocked everyone.

"What?" Salem asked shocked by the info she learned.

**"Yep, they're against one another, and serves them right too."** Kai said with a scowl on his face.

"He really does hate those gods, does he?" most of the people in the room thought.

"Um, I speak for Jacques, Whitley, and I when I say that we have no idea who these gods are." Willow told him with Jacques and Whitley nodding in agreement.

**"Oh right, you were never present a the start of this fiasco."** Kai said before pulling out the same card that he pulled out at the time they all got here, before revealing it to the rest of the Schnee family.

Their reactions were mixed. Willow was shocked to learn everything that Salem went through, Whitley was astonished by how the Grimm came to be, and Jacques... well... He was scowling at Ozpin.

"You filthy..." Jacques turned to Ozpin with a scowl that could burn a hole in someone's head, before running up to him and grabbing him by the collar. "HOW DARE YOU SEND MY DAUGHTER TO FIGHT YOUR LOSING BATTLE!" He roared in his face, surprising everyone present, even Kai.

**"Okay, you need to calm down, Mr. CEO."** Kai told before gravity amplified itself around Jacques, bringing him to his knees.

"Weiss, why are you still standing by him, he's sending you to your death." Jacques asked Weiss, shocking the heiress.

She regained her composure before answering. "Because if Kai is to be believed, there is a way to beat Salem." She answered.

"But the vision I saw..." Kai cut him off.

**"Only showed what happened in the future if I hadn't intervened."** Kai told him. **"Look I'll explain everything later, but for now,"** He snapped his fingers as everyone was back in their original seating positions. **"Let's get back to it."** Before the screen resumed playing. **"But still though, did we just be hailed to the miraculous vision of Jacques showing care for Weiss?"** Kai thought before focusing on the screen.

**The screen switched to the sight of a black and white dog-like creature with zippers for ears and a tail, hopping around on the ground without a care in the world.**

"Is that Zwei?" Blake asked.

"It's got to be, but what's up with the zippers on this Zwei's body?" Ruby wondered.

**"If I told you, it would be spoilers for the ending."** Kai winked at them.

"Um, pardon me, but who's Zwei?" Whitley asked.

"Our family pet, wanna look?" Tai answered before the corgi himself hopped over to Whitley, who reeled back in fear.

"Keep that mutt away from me, animals and I don't mix." Whitley said while standing on his seat.

Adam deadpanned at the revelation. "That explains a lot." He muttered.

**All of the sudden, lightning started sparking above the church as lightning struck the dog in question, electrocuting it and showing flashes of it's skeleton.**

"ZWEI!" Ruby cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Tai asked loudly.

**"A... Special delivery."** Kai coyly answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaune asked with his hands on his head, before Kai pointed to the screen.

**A secret passage opened up in the wall behind the fried dog, before a figure with black-toned skin, black hair, and a wooden mallet appeared from the passage before whacking the dog with the mallet, causing a slip of paper to fly out of its mouth, it rolled on the floor revealing the words: 'water closet'.**

"Water Closet?" Ghira read.

**"That's slang for bathroom."** Kai said before noticing the look on Salem's face.

"That was... Ozma!" Salem shouted, pointing at the screen.

**"Yep, in all his first life's glory."** Kai told her.

"Never thought that I'd see that face ever again." Ozpin said readjusting his glasses.

**The sound of a siren and a bell ringing could be heard as the screen panned out to the sight of pair of apartments attached to the church.**

**The first revealed a fairly messy room, with pink decals all over the place, two people springing out from under the bed sheets. The first being a guy, which was not wearing anything, and a blond teenage girl, whose name is Yang Anarchy, who also wasn't wearing anything.**

The audience was shocked to be sure, with the Rose, Xiao long, Branwen family being shocked the most, specifically Qrow, Tai, Summer and Raven respectively.

"What..."

"The..."

"Literal..."

"FUCK!"

**"Yeah, as much as I hate to break to you, The Yang you see in this world goes by the alias of Yang Anarchy, a blondie bimbo style slut."** Kai explained.

"S- Slut?!" Blake said shocked by the bombshell that dropped.

"Ok, Yang might occasionally make the usual bad pun, but if I know one thing about her, it's that she'd never pawn her body of for such a shallow reason." Weiss said defending her teammate.

**"Maybe your Yang, but believe me, when I say this, infinite realities, infinite possibilities."** Kai said solemnly.

Meanwhile Yang herself couldn't believe what she saw. "I'm a slut in this world?" She whispered.

Kai merely sighed while holding his hand up to his face. **"Yang, believe me when I say this, there are other variants of you that end up a million times worse than that, for both you and others."** He told her.

"BULLSHIT! What could be worse than this?" Tai asked angrily.

**"Look, I'd show you all what I mean right now, but I'm not in the mood, so were going on with the viewing before Yang and Ruby get permanently traumatized, besides, there are some people who've waited for this for a long time and by the creators of reality itself, they're gonna see it, hashtag fourth wall break."** Kai shouted before snapping his fingers and faced the screen, as the cast followed suite, reluctantly though.

**The bell alarm continued tolling as the screen switched over to the inside of a room a Goth girl would have, with red and black decals all over the place, as the owner of this room, Ruby Anarchy, woke up at the hearing of the bell, before slowly descending back onto the bed.**

"Well, that's one thing you two have in common, sorta." Yang commented.

"Are you kidding me, she blew a whistle in my face when I woke up on the first day to beacon." Weiss complained as Adam snickered.

"I was excited, alright." Ruby said in defense.

**Meanwhile, in the church itself, the dog-like creature was jumping around until a pink couch fell from the ceiling onto it, with the Ruby and Yang on it as the guy was bounced into the air, all while the man from earlier stood up in front of them on an alter with a stoic expression on his face and was wearing preacher robes.**

**"How are you doing this morning, Yang?" The man asked her.**

**"That's your cue to go, sweet cheeks." Yang told the guy before yawning as her first name shot up on screen, identifying her as Yang.**

**"And how are you feeling this morning, Ruby?" The man asked.**

**"Fuck off, don't talk to me until I've had my goddamn sugar." The Goth-looking girl remarked pompously taking a bite out of a cake that she had on her person, all while her name flashed onscreen as well, this time identifying her as Ruby.**

Everyone was silent before Ruby spoke up. "Did I seriously just say that?" Ruby asked.

"I believe you did, young lady." Jacques answered, befuddled by the language used.

"My daughter is that vulgar in this world?" Summer asked.

**"Yes, yes she is."** Kai answered bluntly.

**Everyone was silent until the man on the alter broke the silence. "Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another Grimm to take out." The man said before reaching into his sleeves and pulled out the paper from earlier. "LISTEN UP! Water closet, that means bathroom." He said loudly while the girls were either drinking juice, or snoozing away.**

"Wait, Heaven?" Hazel asked.

**"Uhuh, in this world, Yang and Ruby anarchy are angels from Heaven."** Kai explained with the crowd in total silence, at what they just heard.

"You're joking, right." Whitley asked.

"They talk and act so vulgarly." Glynda commented.

**"Don't judge a book by its cover, Goodwitch."** Kai said. **"The only reason why they were kicked out of heaven was because of the fact that, to put it bluntly, their behavior is... less than pleasant."** Kai explained.

"That seems to be an understatement." Weiss said while sweatdropping.

**The man pulled a rope that descended from the ceiling and a large screen popped out of the floor. "We have report of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the things are eating them alive. Taking a dump is the most vulnerable position people could find themselves in. But someone knows about this, and preying upon that weakness is a vicious and damnable act. This here be the work of a Grimm." The man explained.**

"How do all of those things correlate to one another, it barely makes any sense?" Salem asked.

**"After everything that we've seen up till, now you're concerned with basic sensibilities?"** Kai rhetorically asked.

"He's got a point, you know." Ozpin said.

"Be still." Salem snapped.

**While the man was talking though, Yang and Ruby were having their own conversation. "All that I really need out of life is to wake up next to some morning wood." Yang told her sister.**

**"Is there anything hard you refuse to jump on?" Ruby rhetorically asked.**

**"Oh, cut it out with the self righteous bullshit, everyone's got a hobby." Yang retorted.**

"There's a difference between hobby, and a downright crazy fetish." Yang stated.

**"Yeah, that's true, I'll stick with sugar." Ruby said in response.**

**"Don't you ever crave protein?" Yang asked her.**

"Wait, how exactly does she get protein from that fetish." Ruby asked.

**"Nope, you'll learn when you're older."** Kai told her.

"But I'm fi-"

**"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"** Kai said sternly.

Ruby merely pouted innocently while other people around her looked green in the face, ranging from Raven, Qrow, Tai, Ghira, Blake, Kali, Sun, Neptune, JNPR, and even Ozpin and Salem, while Yang flat out threw up into a doggy bag that conveniently popped up right beside her.

"Huh, wasn't expecting Salem and old man Oz to get green in the face, probably hiding something beneath their skin." Kai thought.

**"Don't you ever not?" Ruby asked in response.**

**"Why would I, it's good for you, ain't that right, Oz." Yang asked the man on the alter.**

**"SHUT UP! First of all, what the fuck makes you think I know the answer to that? And second of all, if you don't want to be stuck here forever, the only option you pathetic excuses for anything resembling angels have is to buy your back into heaven by using heaven coins you collect by exterminating evil Grimm." He explained while holding up a case containing three coins with a capital H with wings attached to it.**

"Wait, so they technically have to bribe their way into Heaven?" Jacques asked.

**"Yep, pretty much."** Kai answered.

"That doesn't sound too good an idea." Kali commented.

**"Contrary to popular belief, you two are not here to collect men nor sugar, so focus and stop acting like fatass hoes." The man told them.**

Salem and Ozpin himself were shocked to hear the man's first incarnation talk so vulgarly. "I... wow, um..." Salem stuttered.

**"IS something wrong?"** Kai asked.

"No, it's just, I've known about Ozpin's existence for the longest time and I've never heard him curse as rapidly as that before." Salem said.

**"Funny, for a moment there, I kinda believed that you were going to call off your little lovers spat."** Kai commented.

"Wha- Lover's spat?" Salem said shocked by how he worded it.

**"That's essentially what your little war evolved from."** Kai explained.

Salem was about to rebuttal, but she thought began to think about just how this whole feud between her and Ozpin grew over the centuries.

**The dog-like creature snickered at them before farting in their direction. The two of them got ticked off at the creature, that they punched and kicked it between the two of them like a violent game of volleyball, before kicking it towards the screen as the creature's name flashed up on screen, identifying it as Zwei.**

"Hey, it is Zwei." Ruby said pointing at the screen as Zwei barked.

"But why were they tossing the dog around like a sentient volleyball?" Whitley asked.

**"Let's just say that..."** Kai stopped for a moment before smirking. **"That Zwei in this dimension is a bit of an... UNDERDOG!"** Kai shouted before laughing.

Most of the people present groaned at the pun, while Yang and Tai snickered at it. "Good one, big guy." Yang told him.

**Zwei's body collided with the screen, causing his bodily fluids to spatter all over the screen, as the man's name flashed up on screen, identifying him as Ozma.**

"Huh, looking pretty cool there, Oz." Qrow commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Ozpin muttered, hesitant in believing that this is another form of his first incarnation.

**All three of them were silent for a couple of seconds before Ruby broke the silence. "So, what are you thinking?" Ruby asked her sister.**

**"Ah, fuck it, let's go." Yang said bluntly.**

"Huh, very simple answer from a simple lady." Qrow smirked.

"This version of Yang is anything but simple, dude." Tai told him.

**The scene changes to Yang and Ruby in a new set of attire. Yang was a scarlet red dress with red loop earrings and red high heels with two golden bracelets wrapped around each of her arms, while Ruby was wearing a Gothic Lolita style dress with black shoes, and stockings that had red and black stripes.**

"Huh, very stylish, if I say so myself." Coco said adjusting her glasses.

**"Hey, Ruby."**

**"What is it, Yang?"**

**"You ready to roll?" Yang asked holding up a car key with angel wing marks on it.**

**The screen cut to the same key being turned to start up a vehicle, the exhaust flared out from the back, the headlights lit up, and the vehicles stereo started bopping, and the vehicle finally took off from an underground passageway.**

"Could that possibly be..." Yang wondered.

**The screen switched to a view of a section of a cemetery behind the church opening up, making the vehicle fly out of the passage, it drove it's way through the cemetery before recklessly smashing through the railing on the side of the road connecting to the church, and driving it's way through the oncoming traffic, blowing away any unlucky cars in its way.**

"Geez, and I thought that you were a reckless driver." Neptune said, pointing at Yang, who didn't respond.

**"YEEEEAAAAAH!" Yang exclaimed while at the wheel of the vehicle, revealing it to be yellow in color with black stripes on it with a pair of angel wings on the hood and small orange wing-like protrusions on the back. "I love how Bumblebee always gets us wherever we need to go with some motherfucking style." Yang said aloud before continuing to drive through the city recklessly as the vehicles name flashed on screen, identifying it as Bumblebee.**

"I knew it, it's this world's version of bumblebee." Yang noted.

"Only difference here is that it's an open air car instead of a bike." Tai noted.

"Wait a moment." Jacques looked at Yang. "You named your main method of transportation?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, so?" Yang asked before the screen went black, everyone was wondering what happened before noticing that Kai had his hands stretched outward.

**"Due to the fact that the next part is going to spoil something important about this viewing, I'm gonna have to skip this part, no questions, thank you."** Kai told everyone, as the screen lit up again.

**"Welp, he's certainly feeling lucky now." Yang said.**

**"Yeah, but he was only a plumber." Ruby reminded her.**

**"Yeah, I know and my pipes are totally clean." Yang quipped.**

**"How long have you been waiting to use that joke?" Ruby asked.**

**"Fuck, it seems like forever, you know what I mean." Their conversation kept going even while Ozma angrily yelled at them.**

**"What are you saying, you mean you failed, you two are acting like you don't even give a shit." Zwei looked at him before he smashed the dog-like creature's face into the floor. "God of light, grant me the patience, let's just fuckin' eat." Ozma said in a defeated tone.**

"Those two surely do give him a hard time, huh?" Willow wondered aloud.

**"Oh, you have no idea."** Kai told her.

**The screen cuts to all three of them at a dinner table after finishing up their meal**

**"Shit, was that good or what." Yang burped out.**

**"Your curry is unreal, Ozma." Ruby muttered in delight.**

**"Haha, that's cause it's black, baby, it won't ever go bad." Ozma said.**

"Why do I get the feeling that there's an inside joke there." Glynda deadpanned.

"Hate to break it to you, but that feeling is going to pop up really often." Kai warned them all.

**"So what's up for desert, I'm guessing chocolate, for no reason in particular." Ruby said.**

**"Well, I don't give a shit, so I'm gonna go take one. I'll be in the can if you need me." Yang told them.**

**"Be sure that the toilet doesn't eat you." Ruby joked.**

**"OH SCREW OFF!" Yang yelled, before slamming the door shut.**

"The two of you seem to have a very... toxic relationship in this world." Penny noted.

"That's true, by the looks of it." Blake noted.

"But that's crazy, I love Ruby more than anything in the whole damn world." Yang whined in defense.

"Well, this is another world, things are tons more different." Tai told her, earning a groan from the Blonde herself.

**Yang was currently taking a dump while Ruby was down in the kitchen unknowingly making chocolate innuendo's, she was so loud that Yang could clearly hear her. "Does that girl even know what she is saying?" Yang muttered to herself.**

"With the way she talks, I doubt it." Qrow said before taking a drink.

**As Yang was wrapping up her bathroom break, a loud farting noise erupted from below her. She blushed and looked around, only for a louder one to pop up, almost shaking her off her position.**

"What was that?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't think..." Weiss asked Winter.

"It must be..." Winter said with certainty.

**Noises resembling constipated growling slowly echoed throughout the bathroom as thunderous stomping followed shortly after. Nothing happened for a short few seconds until Yang suddenly found herself being swallowed by the toilet she was sitting on.**

"It's the Grimm!" Jaune cried out.

"How is she going to get out?" Pyrrha panicked.

"Punch that Grimm's lights out!" Nora shouted.

**"RUBY! RUBY! RUBY, HELP ME GODDAMMIT! RUBY!" Yang shouted to Ruby, who merely brushed it off as something annoying.**

**"Shut up, Yang. No one wants to talk to you while you're taking a dump, that's so disgusting." Ruby says loudly as Yang's legs were the only things left to try and assist her in breaking free. "I hope you shit your face off while your shitting your guts out, that's for sure." Ruby said loudly while laughing as Yang got completely sucked into the toilet.**

"Dammit." Yang cursed.

"If this you lets a toilet beat her, I'm gonna scream." Raven commented.

**Sounds of struggling could be heard from inside the toilet as the screen zoomed in on the inside to reveal only blackness, everything went silent for a few moments until a farting noise broke the silence... and then a literal geyser of shit burst out from the toilet, sending Yang flying and broke down the door and flooded the whole floor the bathroom was on.**

Everyone stared at the screen in disgust and some looked like they were going to throw up.

"Okay, that's just gross, and that's coming from me." Tyrian commented.

"You got that right." Mercury and Emerald said at the same time.

"I can't believe we're agreeing with him of all people." Cinder muttered.

**Yang then walked out of the bathroom, completely covered in shit and peeved beyond understanding. "Okay, okay, I get it now." Yang said as Ozma and Ruby walked in to see what happened.**

**"Okay, you get what now?" Ozma asked.**

**"Maybe the rice curry." Ruby suggested before the smell of the surrounding shit made them lose their lunch.**

"I'd probably do the same thing in their shoes." Jaune admitted.

"Good thing you're not her, huh sis." Ruby asked Yang.

"Definitely." Yang answered immediately.

**"Oh yeah, I get it." Yang said again.**

**"Well, we don't get it." Ruby told her before she and Ozma threw up again.**

**Geysers of shit burst out from underground as the trail of geysers made their ways into town, sending manhole covers into the air as a car was flipped over, and a man walking his dog was hit in the neck all the while, all the shit rocketing into the sky swirled in one single point and morphed into a giant blob of black shit with red outlines and a white bone mask covering it's 'face'.**

Everyone was befuddled and confused at the sight that they were seeing. "What the fuck?" Qrow swore.

"I cannot believe we just saw that happen." Ironwood said.

"This is the most horrific thing I've seen in my in entire life." Jacques said slowly.

"You can say that again." Ghira commented.

"How can a Grimm even be formed in such a manner?" Kali asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Sienna said while scratching the back of her head.

**"Hey, what the hell is that?" A civilian asked pointing at the Grimm.**

**"It looks like a giant scoop of chocolate ice cream." Another guessed.**

**"I want some, yummy." A kid commented... until the scent hit them, making every civilian in the area barf.**

**A platoon of police cars rushed to the Grimm's location, and cops came out of them and pointed their firearms at it.**

**"Freeze, shithead." One cop ordered.**

**"Don't move for a second." Another added.**

**The cops began firing at the Grimm only for the things odor to blow over them, resulting them vomiting.**

"A lot of barfing going in this viewing." Nora commented.

"What made you think that first?" Adam rhetorically asked.

**The Grimm sent a wave of fecal matter towards them, sending them literally floating away in shit.**

"That 'Grimm' is nothing but a mockery of the fierce beasts that I rule." Salem exclaimed with air quotes.

Ringing was heard throughout the entire theater again.

"Now what?" Tyrian asked loudly.

**"Hang on a sec."** Kai said before pulling out another phone and held up to his ear. **"Hello th- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** only to be electrocuted before he could finish the first sentence.

The call hung up on Kai as the writer himself was left charred black before he got cartoonishly blown away into dust... until he popped up behind Salem, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her wildly.** "DAMN YOU AND YOUR JINXABILITY TO HELL, YOU BLACK BLOODED, PALE WHITE SKINNED, GOD WANNABE!"** Kai shouted in her face with anger.

"Seriously, another jinx?" Ilia asked.

**"That electric shock blasted artificial memories from another me into head, and it's all thanks to Salem."** Kai explained pointing at the woman herself, who was recovering form Kai freak-out.

"And the memories invol-" Jacques was cut off when Kai rocketed towards him and stared him in the eyes.

**"That's me to know,"** Kai pointed to the rest of the audience. **"And you all to never find out... hopefully."** Kai said frowning.

"What's so bad about it?" Sienna wondered aloud.

**"You're not gonna find out, even if it's over my dead body, now back to the viewing."** Kai said adamantly before snapping his fingers.

**"Holy shit, what the fuck are we gonna do?" A leader police officer wondered.**

**Ozma was right behind him and grunted, getting his attention. "Oh, no offense preacher man, but to the gods high and low, what is that?" He asked watching his language.**

**"Unfortunately, your looking into the eyes of an evil spirit known as a Grimm." Ozma answered, confusing the lead cop.**

"Evil spirit?" Salem wondered aloud.

**"The negative energy created by all the plumbers who suffocated and died from the stench of clogged-ass toilets has manifested himself into a vengeful spirit. This powerful Grimm utilized all the fecal matter in the city to achieve this pooty-poop physical form." Ozma explained stoically.**

"This kind of Grimm is formed from negative energy?" Winter repeated.

"Negative energy from people who died nonetheless." Whitley noted.

"Guess this really is a different universe with logic like that floating around." Arthur muttered.

**"That's disgusting."**

**"I don't think I can handle anymore bodily functions."**

**"Suck it up, dude. Not literally though, oh shit, I think I'm gonna hurl again."**

**"Don't tell me that praying's the only ting that can save us now." That's when a smirk grew on Ozma's stoic face.**

**"Why the heck would I tell you that? The god of light isn't even here right now. Prayer can go to hell, for all I care! We got angels! Yang, Ruby, you're up!" Ozma shouted as the two sisters walked out from behind him.**

**"It's time for us to flush the toilet." Yang quipped.**

Team RWBY and JNPR sweatdropped hearing this. "Yang, buddy, we love you, we really do, but..." Ren cut off Nora.

"Never do one-liners." He pleaded.

"Considering why you're asking me not to do so, consider it done." Ynag bluntly promised.

**"Number 1, that was cheesy. Number 2, you smell like shit." Ruby commented plainly.**

**"How about I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery downtown and you manage to do this without saying another fucking word?" Yang bargained.**

**"As long as what I'm saying now doesn't count, I'm in." Ruby answered.**

"Well someone's easy to please." Qrow commented.

**"Then let's make this fucking fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit, okay you can reply to that." Yang told her.**

**The screen zoomed in on them before Ruby spoke. "Let's rock." She said plainly.**

"Finally, we can see them in action." Cinder muttered.

**A halo appeared above Yang's head and zoomed down her body, adoring her in a white two-piece dress with golden rings and pink hearts, and golden sandals with wings on her feet.**

**The screen zoomed out and showed Ruby wearing a white one-piece dress with red hearts and with white sandals and white and red striped stockings on her feet and legs.**

**Silver poles were behind them as sky blue light wings and halos flashed above their heads amazing everyone with the spectacle they were seeing.**

**They started doing a pole dance, running their hands along their bodies and winking at the surrounding spectators, and began reciting a chant of sorts. "O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, o evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth." They began removing their panties and stocking.**

The guys all blushed at the sight, but decided to remain silent.

**"May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger. Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came." The aforementioned garments began to glimmer in a light blue glow. "REPENT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" They both shouted.**

**Yang's panties were twirling in her hand before transforming into a light blue one barreled gun and fired a shot at the Grimm, blowing a hole in it's head.**

**Ruby's one stocking glowed an azure blue before turning into a white and light blue striped sword, and swung it, sending a wave of slashes at the Grimm, and just in time for it to register what had just happened.**

**"THIS BLOWS!"**

**KABOOM**

**The Grimm blew up in a fiery explosion, resulting in cheers from the whole crowd that witnessed the event.**

The audience was hardly the same though.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Adam asked no one in particular.

"I think so." Ilia answered befuddled by what she saw.

"That's how they use their clothing as weapons." Cinder asked blushing lightly.

**"Yep, and believe me, this won't be the last you see of those weapons."** Kai clarified.

**A heaven coin fell down in front of Yang and Ruby as Ozma picked it up off the ground.**

**"Good job, angels, you got a coin." Ozma said congratulating them.**

**"All of that for just one." Yang said semi-complaining.**

**"One closer, so quit your bitching." Ozma snapped before a heavenly ringing could be heard throughout the area.**

"That must be a confirmation that the Grimm has been defeated." Hazel theorized.

**"The evil has been vanquished, so rings the bell." Ozma solemnly said.**

**Yang bent her neck making a popping noise as they began making their way back to the church. "Now keep your end of the bargain and go get me that cake, I need sweets stat." Ruby ordered.**

**"Sure thing, and look I've got a tasty little treat for me too." Yang said dragging a cop along with her.**

**"You two have still got a penalty to face tonight." Ozma reminded them.**

**"Ooooohhhh. like what, Bondage?" Ruby drooled.**

RWBY was shocked to hear this. "This Ruby is not only a sugarholic, but a masochist too." Yang exclaimed.

"This is the worst me we've seen thus far." Ruby grimaced as Blake consoled her.

"Make that the truth." Weiss sighed.

**"What kind of kick would I get out of that?" Ozma asked, leaving a destroyed town behind them, the screen then cut to black before beginning to light up.**

**"Well then, onto part two, I guess."** Kai awkwardly said.

"WHAT?!" Most of the audience shouted in shock at the fact that they were gonna have to see another part of this world.

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

Okay, okay, I have no right to say this, but I'm horribly sorry for making the lot of you wait for so long, the reason... well, as much as I hate to say it, it's because of a little ailment known as...

Laziness.

In the past month that I haven't typed barely anything, I've been loafing around doing hardly anything productive in my own home, so for that I'm sorry, and I'll try to make up for that. I've got some chapters for some of my other stories in the works so I hope that you'll look forward to that.

P.S: This is the longest chapter that I've ever written before, be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: Yang and Ruby with Ozma (part 2)

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**Music was heard in the background as three images flashed up on screen, one of Yang's hands twisting a motorcycle handle, a piston pumping at a standard pace, and a speed gauge slowly fluctuating.**

"Oh great, not ten seconds into this one, and we're already seeing a sexual innuendo." Yang groaned.

"Just power through it, Yang. We're all suffering here." Tai told her.

**The three scenes cycled through one another, quickening in pace, before Yang's hands twisted the metaphorical handle and the gauges maxed out, the screen flashed to the sight of a motel, followed by a man groaning.**

**The man was revealed to be an older looking Cardin Winchester, who rested his head on a pillow as he lifted a piece of chalk up to the wall, drawing one X on it among many others. "Come on, are you fucking kidding me, right now, faster doesn't always mean better, asshole." Yang said while covering herself with the bedsheets on a bed she was on.**

Both Cardin and Yang were pale white, while Tai was seething red with anger. "THAT'S IT!" Tai lunged at Cardin like a mad dog until gravity amplified itself around him, sending him to the floor. "Come on, just one punch." Tai pleaded.

"Sorry, no violence in my domain." Kai clarified, teleporting Tai back into his seat.** "Seriously, no offense or anything, but you've got realize that these are parallel dimensions you're seeing, and that anything that happens in these worlds have no bearing on-"** Kai was cut off by the sounds of someone being strangled behind him.

He turned around to see that Raven snuck under his radar and was strangling Cardin into a near death experience. "Mom!" Yang exclaimed in shock.

Kai sighed while facepalming. **"Kaizerrrrrrr... CHOP!"** Kai suddenly shouted.

One second later, Raven was karate-chopped on the top of the head and cartoonishly fell to the ground with a hand shaped dent in her head, at least until Kai picked her up by the shoulders.

**"Okay, seriously, what did I just say."** Kai said putting her down.

"Just because that's the case doesn't mean we've got to like it." Raven pouted.

"Oh please, since when did you actually show care for Yang in the first place." Kai snapped at her.

Raven heard this and her blood began to boil, she got up in Kai's face and snapped. "Of course I care about her, why do you think I left her with Tai?" Raven shouted.

This got most of the good guys to go silent for a couple of seconds before Raven realized what she said and blushed slightly, meanwhile Kai merely sighed while crossing his arms. **"Come next break, you two are going to have a little chat."** Kai said sternly as Raven was teleported back to her seat. **"Maybe we'll get some clarity as to the point behind her actions."** Kai thought to himself before facing the screen.

**"Man, you are one hardcore angel, you get my motor running." Cardin said in a tired voice.**

**"How is this fair, look at how many times you came, I only squirted once and it wasn't that far." Yang told him.**

"tsk, sounds like a blessing to me." Raven muttered.

**"You know, you're more like a devil than an angel." Cardin joked.**

**"Real fucking profound." Yang remarked.**

"And true." Most of the good guys said aloud.

**"You're too old to rock leather pants, by the way." Yang said before turning on the TV in the room. "Seriously, you look like someone's grandpa trying to look cool or something." Yang remarked lazily before noticing what was on right now. "Huh, what do we have here?"**

**The TV view was from a Birdseye view, with a red sports car racing down the street, with a large amount of police cars tailing it alongside a familiar yellow and black car.**

"Huh?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"Looks like that Ruby is in the middle of a car chase." Jaune noted.

"We can see that." Nora said.

"Must be another Grimm." Blake noted.

**The voice of a reporter was heard narrating the whole thing. "This is an incredible turn of events, if you're just joining us, an unmanned sports car is..." The voice was tuned out as Yang spoke up.**

**"Haha, that car looks like it might even be faster than you." Yang sarcastically said.**

**"What, no way, nothing could outrace my ride." Cardin remarked before realizing what he said and looked at the TV. "Wait, what?"**

**"Hey, is that Ruby?" Yang wondered before a jingle was heard and she picked up a light blue cell phone. "Yang here." She said picking up.**

**"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Ozma's voice demanded.**

**"I... am... visiting the elderly at a nursing home." Yang said slowly.**

Qrow facepalmed hearing that. "Really, even our Yang doesn't do that." He muttered.

**"Don't lie to me, you're at that Immoral Motel!" Ozma responded.**

**"Shit." Yang cursed before her phone let out a beep. "Whoops, I got another call." Yang told him before switching calls.**

**"YANG, ARE WATCHING TV?!" Ruby shouted on the other end of the call.**

**"Nope." Yang lied. "So what's up?"**

Yang wanted to pull her hair off her scalp because of how a jerk her other self was. "Do I have to be this big a dunce." Yang asked through gritted teeth.

"Hate to say it, but yes." Kai told her.

**"Are you diddling another douchebag, get your skank ass out here and help me kill this Grimm." Ruby ordered.**

**"Fine, I'm going, geez, calm down, it's not like this guy's rocking my world or anything." Yang complained.**

Yang got dressed in a yellow tank top with a blue jacket with a skull and cross bones on the back, along with a jean skirt so that she could use her weapon.

"Well, at least she has some style." Coco grumbled.

"Oh goody, we get to see the slut use her powers again." Mercury said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but we're in agreement." Yang sighed.

**"Hey, where are you going, I'm ready for another round." Cardin joked.**

**"Sorry not sorry, I'd love to, but your technique sucks balls. Oh, and thanks for the ride." Yang said spinning a set of keys around on her finger.**

"At least she knows when duty calls, you answer." Hazel said.

Nora giggled at the word choice. "Hehe, duty." She muttered.

"Very mature, Nora." Ren sighed.

**Meanwhile Ruby and the police were busy chasing the Grimm possessed vehicle.**

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY, LOSERS! THAT MEANS I'M GOING TO RUN YOUR ASSES OVER!" The Grimm shouted before laughing manically. "AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" It declared with Ruby (and Zwei in the passenger seat) driving Bumblebee near his right side.**

Everyone was speechless at the sight.

"It that Grimm..." Weiss cut off Winter.

"Speaking in human language?" Weiss said baffled.

"IS something like that even possible?" Tyrian asked Salem.

"I... I'm not entirely sure anymore, this experience has taught me that basically anything is possible at this point." Salem said, also baffled by the fact that a Grimm was speaking in a human manner.

**"Glad to hear that you all realize that the world is bigger than you originally thought, makes me glad I'm investing in this."** Kai said.

**"He's run over everyone in his path, spilling the blood of numerous innocent victims, this is what one calls and alarming case of road rage." The reporter from earlier, revealed to be Shura Onyx, said into a microphone, while a cameraman was by his side filming everything live.**

"It's that guy again?" Yang said nonchalantly.

"He seems to be in most places yet we've never seen him before in our world." Jaune said.

**"Meh, the world works in ways even I don't understand."** Kai said solemnly.

**"Come get some, Freakshow!" Ruby shouted at the Grimm while driving Bumblebee into it's side.**

**The Grimm laughed again at the action. "Aww, trying to catch me kitty cat? WELL BRING IT ON BITCH! But honestly I don't think you can handle what I'm packing. THAT MEANS THAT I HAVE A BIG DICK!" The Grimm said while they crashed into a mall.**

Salem's eye twitched at the sound of a Grimm using such profanity. "I cannot believe that a Grimm is speaking in such a manner." She said through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe a world like this actually exists." Jacques muttered with a hand on his face.

**Meanwhile outside the mall, Yang was driving by away from a shoe store with a pair of cowgirl boots on her feet. "Nice, these boots are fantastic." She said before hearing explosions and glass shattering in the distance. "Hah, bingo." She said as she began to floor it.**

**Ruby and the Grimm were turning pass a curve in the mall while the police cars from behind were having trouble steering do to the large amount of them and inevitably crashed into one of the stores. "Hahahaha, not even close, suckers." The Grimm shouted at the display, not noticing Yang who was driving near the glass on the ceiling of the mall... and crashed right through it**.

"That's going to cost a lot." Oobleck commented.

"No doubt about that." Port agreed.

**Yang began driving her way down the stairs until she eventually leapt off of them. "What the hell?" The Grimm exclaimed before it and Yang collided as she got back on the ground.**

**"Hey, what's up shitpickle, where are you off to in such a fucking hurry?" Yang asked loudly.**

**"Who the hell cares where I'm going so long as I get off, oh yeah good one, THAT MEAN EJACULATE SPECIFICALLY!" The Grimm shouted while shaking his head around.**

"I'm literally going to lose my mind if I have keep hearing this." Roman said rubbing temples.

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with a criminal, but I am too." Whitley said.

**"Yeah, I understood that, trust me speed racer, if there's anything I can get it's innuendoes like those." Yang remarked.**

**"It's about time, did you mount everything on your way over here or something." Ruby asked driving up to them, shocking the Grimm.**

**"Wait a sec, you two hoes know each other?" The Grimm asked.**

"CALL THEM HOES ONE MORE AND I'LL-" Tai never finished his threat as a dagger went flying by his face, he turned to the source and saw Kai staring at him with a deadly expression.

**"What did I say, not, too, long ago?"** Kai asked with a deadly tone.

Tai sweated a little and quietly sat down.

**"I did not, but I'll make sure that's the case next time." Yang said taking her panties off as they glowed.**

**"HAHAHAHA! Get a load of this, take it off, girly." The Grimm said smashing into her motorcycle's side. "I bet you like rough, don't ya, DON'T YA!" The Grimm taunted, as it drove up against a wall as they drove into a toy store that lead outside.**

**When Yang emerged, she was covered in children's toys from head to toe. "HAHAHA, that's what you get for being late." Ruby remarked at the sight.**

**"Shit, where did backlace go?" Yang swore as she saw that it was dangling on the Grimm's head.**

"Wait, she named her... undergarments?" Jacques asked.

"And one would think that us naming our weapons is weird." Winter commented.

**"What's on my face?" The Grimm asked before the gun, now known as Backlace reverted to its panty form. "Hey who turned out the lights?" It asked again.**

**"Um, my gun is on your face, well technically it's my panties now." Yang answered in slight panic.**

**"Shit, on the bright side, it does smell like I'm going fast." The Grimm said before stretching its tongue out of its mouth and licking it rapidly.**

Salem's eye twitched in annoyance at the sight, while her circle wasn't much better, except for Tyrian of course.

"How vulgar." Arthur and Cinder thought at the same time.

"Disgusting." Emerald remarked at the sight.

"I hope we never see stuff like this again after this." Mercury hoped aloud.

"Seconded." Literally everyone in the room said, agreeing with him.

Sienna turned to Kai. "If you do show us something like this again, we're obligated to attack you, you know." She semi-jokingly told him.

"UHG, fine. Nothing like this will ever show up again." Kai promised as he faced the screen.

**Yang made a fist in anger and pointed at the Grimm. "Stop licking that right now!" Yang ordered as Ruby smiled slyly.**

**"Betcha a few lien you never said that before." Ruby remarked.**

RWBY and JNPR sweatdropped at the comment on-screen Ruby made. "Their relationship is so toxic, it could kill an Atlesian Paladin." Weiss commented.

"You can say that again." Ironwood said placing his hand in his face.

"We take this possibility to our graves." Ruby told Yang, holding up her pinkie finger.

"Agreed." Yang said wrapping her pinkie finger around Ruby's.

**"Move over, Ruby." Yang ordered Ruby while jumping off the motorcycle and onto Bumblebee, with Ruby quickly moving to the passenger seat as Yang landed in the passenger seat. "GO BUMBLEBEE GO!" Yang said as she shifted gears and floored it.**

**Bumblebee picked up some speed as Shura Onyx was commented on the chase. "It looks like the anarchy sisters, Yang and Ruby, have finally joined forces, and are determined to catch this crazed road racer." He noticed an army's worth of police cars approaching from behind Bumblebee. "Wait, we might not need our angelic assassins after all, our convey of polices have caught up and are opening fire on the out of control driver from behind." He said as the police started to fire on the Grimm from all angles, only for it to grunt in mild discomfort.**

"Seriously, no damage at all." Jaune exclaimed.

"They might be vulgar, but they certainly have their unique abilities." Ghira commented.

**The Grimm shook off all the bullets that got stuck on its body and began spinning. "TAKE THIS!" It shouted as it caused a chain reaction that made the other police cars go spinning wildly out of control. "AND THIS! THAT MEANS SUCK IT, COPPERS!" The Grimm shouted as it regained it bearings and an explosion of police cars went off behind it.**

**The policemen screamed in panic as Yang and Ruby started weaving between the falling police cars while various types of guns got stuck in the back of Bumblebee.**

"Wow, this world sure is insane if something like that could happen." Nora commented.

Pyrrha laughed nervously. "It sure seems that way." She awkwardly said.

**The Grimm laughed its way down the road as it saw a barricade of police cars ahead of it. "Huh, are you trying to improvise a barricade, against me, YOU IDIOTS, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THE ATLESIAN ARMY?" It roared as it charged straight at the barricade. "I'M GONNA MILLITATE THE FUCK OUT YOU DONUT-EATING DIPSH-" The Grimm was interrupted when a police came out from a connected highway and crashed straight into it, while a another one came in from the opposite direction, causing the Grimm to spin out of control.**

"Militate isn't even a real word." Arthur said sighing at the Grimm's immaturity.

**"What can one really say, these Grimm behave so crassly, it's a wonder how they haven't popped a dick up someone's ass."** Kai said before realizing what came out of his mouth. **"I literally can't believe I just said that."** He muttered with his face buried in his hands.

**Then a bunch of police cars began dog-piling the Grimm until... "THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" It declared as it escaped the police cars.**

**Yang and Ruby watched it fall to the ground and zoomed over to it when it hit the pavement. "Ah, life in the fast lane. Just makes you finish quicker." Yang commented.**

**"That means your dead." Ruby clarified as she pointed her swords at the Grimm, but Yang stopped her.**

**"Wait, chill the fuck out, I've got to get my panties first." Yang reached down to the Grimm... only to find it crawling away on a set of insect-like legs.**

"Damn, and we we're so close to getting out of this nightmare." Emerald cursed.

"You got that right." Ilia said.

"Finally, something I can agree on with a human." Adam said.

**"Haha, later, suckers." The Grimm said to the anarchy sisters before jumping down into nonmoving traffic and... "Just hop on here and..." Possessing a nonmoving truck. "I, AM, IN! HAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed manically.**

"So that Grimm is like a Geist in some manner of function." Ozpin asked.

**"Yeah, basically."** Kai answered.

**"That's not good." The Anarchy sisters both said at the same time nonchalantly.**

"No shit." Yang said.

**"Now, you do realize that this part of the day is all your fault, right?" Ruby asked.**

**"I'm well aware, thanks, but that doesn't mean you can destroy my panties though, okay." Yang told her as she looked to Bumbelbee filled with different types of guns and Zwei at the wheel (remember the fact that he's still here?), and smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking." She asked.**

**"It better not be something involving sex." Ruby commented.**

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Willow muttered.

**The Grimm, meanwhile was plowing its way through the police cars that were barricading its way in the highway thanks to its now tougher body. "Not being afraid of fiber glass is awesome." The Grimm commented. "IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK, YOU SCUMBAG PIGS, WHICH I'M SAYING BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL COPS!" It yelled as the police fled.**

**"HEY FATASS!" Yang yelled as she was running across the police cars and right towards the Grimm. "I've got a bright idea, how about I help you lighten your load." Yang said as she showered the Grimm in bullets, it screamed in pain, until she hit the top of the trucks head and got sent tumbling down the trailer it was attached to as she brought out a new pair of guns.**

**"ARE WE ROLLING?" Shura asked loudly as Yang ran forward and opened fire on the Grimm again.**

**"AUGH, YOU'VE GOT NOTHING, OH SHIT EXCEPT THAT, GODDAMMIT!" The Grimm cursed as its right booster (That came with the possession) was shot by bullets from multiple types of guns. "THAT SHIT HURTS, THAT MEANS OW, MOTHERFUCKIN' OW, OH SONOFABITCH YOU'RE BRUTAL." The Grimm groaned in agony as it began turning to the left side, because of the lack of propulsion on its left side.**

"I swear, if there is another form to this Grimm, I. Am going. To. Scream!" Cinder said in punctuation while rubbing her temples.

"Right behind ya." Summer sighed with no reluctance present in her voice.

**As The Grimm continued driving, Yang tossed away her last gun and smelled her hands and gagged. "Gross, fire dust smell like someone smoked too many cigars." She complained.**

**"Huh, hey angelface, are you giving up already?" The Grimm asked until it noticed something in the distance. "No way." It was Ruby on the top of Bumblebee with one of her swords drawn. "Is this a challenge, are you playing Chicken or Rooster, bitch? I'll give you some credit though, YOU'VE GOT SOME MASSIVE BALLS!" It said as it accelerated, flinging Yang off the trailer.**

Everyone was somewhat interested as to what was going to happen. Except for Salem, Hazel, and Arthur as they had an inkling as to what on-screen Ruby was going for.

**The Grimm and Ruby were getting closer to one another as she crouched into an attacking stance, they got closer together until... "ZWEI!" Zwei shouted as the dog-like creature jerked the wheel to the right and Ruby split the Grimm clean in half while Bumblebee was still moving.**

**"SHOVE IT UP YOUR EXHAST PIPE! THAT MEANS AAAASSSSS!" The Grimm ****shouted in pain as went off the road and crashed into a train station.**

"Oh, finally it's all over." Tai sighed in relief.

"If that's the case then why didn't those bells go off?" Raven asked.

"The bandit is right, that bell only tolls for when the Grimm is gone." Jacques said.

"Then that would mean..." Emerald slowly said.

**Ruby held out one of her swords. "Yang, let's collect the coins and book it." She ordered.**

**Meanwhile, Yang herself was dangling from the windshield of the news helicopter. "Did you ruin my panties, they were expensive and hell, you know that right?" She asked.**

**"Hey we killed the damn ghost." Until she noticed that the bell wasn't ringing. "The bell should be ringing, that's how it works." Ruby said.**

**"Yeah, that's weird." Yang remarked until a train horn rung out, making them grumble.**

**The Grimm came back, this time, possessing a train. "I'M NOT DEAD YET! NOT EVEN CLOSE!" It roared as the train completely turned black and red.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cinder screamed in emotional agony.

"Nope, I'm not going to sit down for another scuffle with this abomination." Jacques hollered to the ceiling before closing his eyes and plugging his ears.

"Round three, you're joking, right?" Blake asked loudly.

Kai sighed at the negative feedback he was getting, until...

"I will literally do anything to make this torment stop!"

Kai eyes shot opened as he snapped his fingers (which caused everyone to stop what they were saying), pulled a rope that hovered by his side, and the screen went black as a disk shot out of the screen as he caught it. He slowly turned his head to the source of the comment...

Salem.

**"Anything, huh?"** Kai smirked evilly.

...

Don't say anything please.

Now what I'm going to do is not give you a preview of the next chapter, but a series of clues.

1\. It's a fairly new anime.

2\. It involves high school students.

3\. These students are really, really good at what they do.

Anyone who gets it right wins a prize related to this fanfic.

P.S. If you think 'The Alien Huntress' is weird now, well you haven't though about how crazy 'The Fallen Dragon's Flight' is going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: A Modern Way in a New World, The Landing.

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**"So, you say that you'll do anything if it means not having to watch that anymore, huh?"** Kai asked in a sly manner.

"Uuuummm..." Salem droned on somewhat nervous of what could happen next. "No." She said awkwardly smiling.

**"Sorry, but this set of ears doesn't lie, so now that I have the chance of a lifetime..."** Kai drew circles in the air with his finger, making everyone wonder what he was going to say, until... **"A chat between you and Ozpin is all that I want."** Kai told her.

"A... chat?" Salem repeated in a confused tone.

**"A chat that will decide the fate of Remnant, and all who live on it, one chat where..."** Kai let the words sit in the air before continuing. **"You two former lovebirds decide whether or not this war of yours continues."** He finished.

Those words floated around the air for a solid ten seconds before Summer broke it. "You want them to just, decide whether or not to stop a fight that's been going on for eons." She asked dumbfounded by the thought.

**"Yes, that's exactly what I want."** Kai answered.

"But that's ridiculous." Kai's eyes widened as he turned his head to the source of voice, Tyrian. "This war has been going on longer than most of us have been born, what makes you think they can just end things right here with some blasted conversation." He asked waving his hands around.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with a escaped serial killer, but he's right." Ironwood said. "After everything we've been through, after everything the world of Remnant has gone through as a whole, the greatest threat to it can't just be talked out of-"

**"Talked. Out. Of. What? Ironwood."** Kai said punctuating every word he said. **"Talked out of continuing this overblown lover's spat, talked out of asked for other peoples opinions on the matter by dragging innocents into the crossfire, talked out of something that will result in YOU descending into madness!"** Kai said poking Ironwood's chest.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked dumbfounded by the last part.

**"What I mean doesn't matter, what I want is for these two morons to call off their lovers spat, before one of them slips up and gets a immortal being-slaying weapon shoved up their ass."** Kai's arms elongated and stretched before rocketing towards Salem and Ozpin, grabbing them by the necks, and slamming them into the walls behind them two inches away from each other, before Kai's zoomed up to them and looked them dead in the eye. **"By. My. Hand."** He said through his gritted teeth with his sclera glowing scarlet red.

"Ahem." Everyone's attention was attracted to a certain living doll, who floated by the screen with a disk in her right hand. "I'm not one for barbaric action, so how about we continue on with the viewing and then have a small break at the end." Rala said before lazily tossing the disk at the screen.

Kai wanted to say more, but let go of the immortal beings and walked to his spot. **"Alright, cause after this I need to blow of some steam."** Kai said looking at the screen as it lit up... before remembering something.

**"HOLD IT!"** He shouted startling everyone.

"Now what?" Adam groaned.

**"I nearly forgot something."** Kai Said as he snapped his fingers and opened a portal above him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A certain farmhand screamed while falling through the portal and into the writer's arms. "Wha- What the?"

**"Another chapter, another person added to the story."** Everyone was too distracted by the boy to question what he said.

"Wait, is that..." Hazel muttered, remembering the flash of the future when they got here.

**"Most likely should have brought him in at the beginning, but details are details. Everyone, meet Oscar Pine."** Kai said putting the boy back on his feet.

Oscar was nervous and looked around him, and saw many people looking at him. He gulped and waved at them nervously. "Um... hi." He said.

**"Ah, yes, I recall the memories that you gave us, am I right in remembering that he's Ozpin's next incarnation?"** Jacques asked.

"Indeed, that's quite the memory you've got there." Kai answered.

"But why did you bring him here?" Blake asked.

"Does he have some importance in the next viewing?" Weiss guessed.

**"Exactly, Weiss."** Kai responded.

"Um... where exactly am I?" Oscar asked with nervousness clear in his voice.

**"Don't worry, small fry, you're safe and sound in here, despite all of the diverse characters in here."** Kai assured. **"Now, why don't you take a seat between the one with the cane and purple cape."** He said to him while putting on a smile.

Oscar looked at the smiling face and somehow felt no hostile thoughts coming off of him (at the moment) and simply nodded, walking over to Ozpin and Glynda to take a seat between them.

**"Okay, now that that's settled we can move onto the next viewing."** Kai said as the screen lit.

This confused Oscar, until Ozpin (who just recovered from Kai's earlier threat) leaned next to him and whispered in his ear. "Just go along with it and everything will be fine." Oscar got the gist of it.

"Ok." He whispered back.

**The screen lit up to the view of a lush green forest with birds flying through the sky.**

"Nice place." Ruby said, admiring the view.

"Sure looks peaceful." Qrow noted.

"But what's the catch?" Yang said, knowing where this was going.

**Footsteps were heard as the screen zooms in on a basket of eggs a lady in a white and yellow dress was carrying. This lady also had a long yellow hair and pointed ears on her head. This lady was Yang Xiao Long.**

"Hey, it's me." Yang said pointing at the screen.

"Yes, we can see that." Tyrian said.

"But why does she have those pointed ears?" Vernal asked.

**"Those ears are part of a Faunus trait that, in this world at least, is not normally found on your Remnant."** Kai explained, shocking everyone.

"A Faunus trait not found on Remnant." Sienna repeated in shock.

**"Yep, this Yang Xiao Long is of the Elven variety of Faunus."** Kai told them.

"Elven?" Willow wondered.

**"It's a Faunus trait that includes those pointy ears and, in the female's case, a very large set of assets, but like I said, it's not normally found on Remnant."** Kai explained.

"Wait, what was that about the assets?" Yang asked.

**"Yeah, this Yang's Assets come with the genetics, believe it or not."** Kai said. **"Anyways, on with the viewing."** The writer declared.

**Yang stopped walking as her friend stopped by her side. This friend of hers had black skin with tiger-like stripes, and a set of cat-like ears on top of her head. This was Sienna Khan.**

"Now it's me?" Sienna wondered.

"Sure looks like it." Ilia said.

"But why did they stop?" Ghira asked.

**"Hey, what's up, Yang?" Sienna asked.**

**"Up there..." Yang droned on while looking at a plane that was falling out of the sky, and soon soared over their heads with smoke trailing behind it all the while.**

**"What the hell is that?" Sienna exclaimed.**

"It's that plane thingy from the Chibi world." Ruby noted loudly.

"Maybe they're somehow connected?" Yang theorized.

"But what's it doing falling out of the sky?" Ironwood asked.

Kai remained silent. "Looks like we're just gonna have to pick up the pieces ourselves." Roman remarked, as he started to get how the writer operates.

**The screen then showed a satellites view of the planet Earth. "On the planet Earth, there are seven young boys and girls that are known worldwide, armed with talents and skills so remarkable, those who first hear of them would be baffled by the fact that they are still in high school." A narrator said as seven silhouettes of these people showed up on screen.**

"Seriously?" Arthur asked.

"How can high school students be so experienced at such a young age?" Glynda asked.

**"Hard work, determination, and pure grit and character, that's how."** Kai told her.

"Oh, come on, they can't be that good." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"I must, for now at least, agree with my sister." Whitley said in agreement.

**"Out of respect and awe for these seven's abilities, they're collectively referred to as the high school prodigies." The narrator said as the silhouettes faded and the screen transitioned to the inside of a satellite.**

**"A young girl of 16 years old, with intellect several centuries ahead of her time, whom espionage agents around the world constantly have their eye on..." The girl in question was currently using the glove that acted as a blowtorch to heat up some metal on her work desk.**

"Gloves that act as a blowtorch?" Arthur wondered.

**"Yep, betcha don't have anything like that on Remnant."** Kai stopped and thought for a moment and continued. **"Or off Remnant."** Kai said smirking.

"Huh?" Was the audience's collective reaction.

**"Lady Ruby." A robotic voice said from behind her, causing the girl to deactivate her gloves.**

**"What is it, Major Ursa?" The girl asked. She wore a red hat on her head, a set of goggles, and a black vest over a long red blouse, with black shorts, black knee-length socks, and brown boots.**

**"You need to make your way down to Earth ASAP, Lady Ruby, or you'll be late for your next appointment." The bear wearing a military uniform with Ruby's emblem on the opposite side of the heart said, reminding her.**

"This that a bear..." Jacques asked.

"Wearing an Atlesian military uniform?" Winter added.

"No doubt about it, that style looks almost exactly like General Ironwoods garb." Penny noted.

"Never thought I'd see that." Ironwood muttered to himself, before realizing what the bear in question just said. "Wait, did that bear say that..."

**"Yep, that version of Ruby spends the majority of her time isolated in space."** Kai answered.

This caught everyone off guard. "WHAT!" JNPR and Cardin shouted.

"The MAJORITY of her time in space?" Coco repeated.

"But, why though, if she were on land she could do so much more, with more resources as well." Emerald argued.

**"A good argument, if it weren't for one thing."** Kai said, getting everyone's attention. **"Thanks to her intellect, she's constantly got a target on her back."** He explained simply.

"Oh yes, classic 'your power, my gain' scenario." Willow said while the premise subtlety reminded her of Jacques.

"Well, as much as I don't want to say it, I can't exactly blame them." The CEO of the SDC said. "With a mind capable of thinking of methods of space travel at sixteen years old, one must wonder what she'll think of when she's older." He added.

That got to Kai. **"Huh, I honestly didn't think of that."** The writer thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, right." The girl said removing her goggles, revealing her silver eyes.

**"This is Ruby Rose. Who, while in high school, is known as the world's best Inventor."** The narrator said.

"You're the top inventor?" Weiss asked.

Yang sweatdropped. "Well, she always was a fanatic for the technical stuff." She said.

"I'm hanging out in space in another world?" Ruby wondered before smiling. "Awesome." She whispered.

"That... certainly is inspiring, in a way." Oscar added impulsly.

**The screen cuts to a barren looking battlefield, where a person where samurai attire was standing while drawing a sword, before dashing forward.**

**"A hero who races through warzones with katana in hand while bullets fly past her." Two soldiers shot flurries of bullets at the samurai who simply swung her sword and deflected the bullets.**

Kai sighed. **"Damn, if only things were that simple on my home world."** He said aloud.

"Aren't they?" Ruby asked.

**"Nope, when it comes to war on my home world, it's either guns, grenades, missiles, or more guns."** Kai said with a hand on his face. **"That's what I like about your world, it has personality even in the heat of war, everyone has their own quirks that makes them different, even Arthur has a weapon that suits his style."** He said pointing at the guy.

"So, war is... boring where you come from." Ironwood asked with a raised eyebrow, with suppressed frustration hinted in his voice.

**"That's not what I'm trying to convey, what's I'm trying to say is that the weapons used are basically straightforward and nothing else, I'd never say war is boring, people die during the event after all."** Kai clarified.

"I get what you mean." Port said. "What harm is there in making a weapon with some style added to it." He hollered.

**"Exactly Port, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, but either way, back to the viewing."** Kai said facing the screen.

**The samurai slashed at the soldiers, causing them to stop moving for a moment before blood gushed out of their chest as they hit the ground. "It is always a samurai's right to strike." The samurai said in a voice, revealing her to be Weiss Schnee.**

**"Weiss Schnee, while in high school, is known as the world's most skilled swordsman." The narrator said.**

This caused an uproar among the audience.

"NO WAY!" Ruby shouted.

"I'M A SAMURAI!" Weiss shrieked.

"I'd expect Adam to take that spot, but..." Blake muttered loudly, while looking at the bull Faunus himself.

"A Schnee being a samurai?" Adam wondered.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Seinna muttered.

"Now that's something we can agree on." Jacques said agreeing with the white fang leader.

Oscar was slightly paralyzed at the sight of blood, but was able to hold it together. "That certainly is an interesting thing to see." Oscar said as he has heard of the Schnee family before.

**While the sounds of explosions, gunshots, and battle echoed, throughout the field, an on-field operation was being performed not to far away.**

**Inside, a surgeon in the doctor's coat was slicing open a person's skin as part of said operation. "Next up is a young lady whose knowledge of medical practice in so innovative, she's capable of extending the limits of the human lifespan." The narrator said.**

Everyone mind was blown to hear this, but not as much as...

"SHE CAN WHAT?!" Salem and Ozpin shouted.

"That's ludicrous, how can something like that be done?" Arthur asked.

**The surgeon had finished removing four bullets from the person she was operating on, and began sowing the persons skin back up with skill and grace. "The operation is complete, he should be recovered enough to in about one hour and thirty minutes." She said removing her gloves and mask with beads of sweat falling off her face slightly, revealing a very familiar face.**

"No way..." Tyrian muttered.

"Is that?" The screen cut off winter.

**"Salem Yami. The world's best doctor while also a high school senior." The narrator said as the camera pointed at the face of Salem who looks a lot like her original form, only younger.**

"Mistress Salem is a doctor in this world?" Cinder asked flabbergasted by the concept.

"Very interesting." Hazel said raising an eyebrow.

Everyone was shocked to see the big bad of their world being a doctor and saving lives, especially so for Salem herself who was frozen stiff with her eyes about ready to pop out of her head.

**"Salem?"** Kai said noting the look on her face. **"Salem!"** Kai said loudly in her face to try and snap her out of it, while getting everyone's attention.

"Is she alright?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's so shocked by the prospect of her being a doctor, her mind shut down." Nora guessed.

**"Eh, most likely."** Kai said before looking at her arm.

(In the video game room...)

Dizzy was currently rubbing a pie off a flat screen gaming console while Aria was busy sweeping the floors. "What has Kai told you about bringing pie into the gaming area?" Aria asked sternly.

"Oh come on, it was an accident." Dizzy said waving the Arachne off.

Aria clicked her tongue. "Yeah, one you wan-" She was cut off by the sound of a cartoonishly loud chomping noise.

"YYEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Which was soon followed up by a Mike Wazowski style scream echoing throughout the entire area.

Aria and Dizzy were confused by the fact that a scream in such a style was heard now of all times.

"What are they watching? A RWBY-fied version of Monsters Inc.?" Aria wondered.

"Nah, Kai's doesn't have the mental fortitude to think of monster designs that personalized." Dizzy said as she went back to cleaning.

Aria looked at the Cheshire cat for a moment before saying. "Okay."

(Back in the theater...)

Salem was rapidly blowing on her burnt hand as she waited for her immortality to regenerate her arm. While Kai had an eyebrow raised. **"I didn't know she could scream like that."** He thought while everyone just looked mortified.

"Did... he just..." Ren said breaking the silence.

"He did." Pyrrha answered.

"Was the lava necessary though?" Glynda asked adjusting her glasses.

"Heh, knowing her, most likely." Maria commented while acting casual.

Salem finally recovered from her injury and looked Kai with venom clearly emanating off her, she took a deep breath however and swallowed her pride, then asked a simple question. "How can I... be doctor in this world?" Salem asked.

Kai was slightly shocked to see Salem so calm even after what he did to her arm, but nodded and answered. **"Well in this world, there a... poetic reason behind it really."**

Salem merely quirked an eyebrow. "Which is." She asked.

Kai stared at her for a few seconds before answering. **"She hates the creator of that humanity for making humans such a weak species."** He answered again.

Salem looked shocked at the writer (and the reason) for a few good seconds before responding. "Oh that makes sense, given my circumstances." She simply said before sitting down.

Kai stood there dumbfounded alongside everyone else. **"Did you have an epiphany or something? I expected you to metaphorically explode the moment you recovered from the bite."**

Salem thought about it for a moment while looking forlorn, before speaking up. "Can we just get back to the viewing, as you call them?" She asked.

Kai looked at her before nodding and looking at the screen.

**The screen then showed a large landmass surrounded by others and having large buildings in the center, as a helicopter began to come into view.**

The general saw this aircraft and was wondering what the practical applications for such an aircraft are, until her remembered. "It's just another world, James. Let it roll off your back." He thought to himself.

**The screen shifted views to show the interior of the chopper, with a teenage boy sitting in the back seat with a magazine right next to him... with him on the cover. "The young man on the magazine here is known most commonly amongst rivals as the demon lord of the financial world."**

Blake, Ghira, Kali, and Sienna gasped.

**"He's even involved in 30% of monetary transactions across the world." The narrator said as the helicopter landed on a helipad, with the boy hopping out.**

**"Really, the loan's already here?" The camera panned up to reveal the face of a certain man wearing a business suit with a black tie. 'Twenty million yen total, that's perfect. We'll simply have a draft contact today at 2 PM." He assured the person on the other side of the call.**

**"Adam Taurus, a high senior, and the most successful entrepreneur in the world, all in one."**

The eyes of every member of the Schnee family went wide as they slowly turned to face Adam himself, who was flabbergasted just as much as they were. "You're the most successful entrepreneur in this world?" Willow asked.

Adam shook his head rapidly when he noticed a certain aspect of his counterpart, which Blake noticed too. "You're a human!" She gasped.

Adam sighed. "Of course I'd be. The one time I'm not killing humans for what they've done up till now, it's because I am one." He remarked.

**"Cool it, Minotaur, there's still so much to see."** Kai told him.

**Meanwhile on another continent, spotlights were shining on a statue of a woman holding a torch and book, as a blonde teenager wearing a cloak, magician's hat, and mask was floating in front of it. "Levitation, clairvoyance, telekinesis: All arts of illusions mastered by this on young boy."**

JNPR gasped at the sight. 'That's..." Pyrrha was interrupted.

**"Eyes on the statue, ladies and gents." He said loudly as a wand with a red orb on top spun in the air and into his hand, he held it up so that the screen was viewing it directly above the statue, and slowly brought it down, making disappear into thin air, amazing the audience below.**

Nora gasped in amazement. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nora shouted.

"He made that entire statue disappear?" Glynda muttered.

"Incredible." Oobleck said. "If he can do that, I'd hazard to guess that he could make it reappear as well." He theorized.

**"HAAAHAHAHA!" He laughed pompously. "This is the power of... MY MAGIC!" He declared.**

**"Jaune Arc. And while he's a softmore in high school, he's regarded as the world's most esteemed magician." The narrator said.**

Everyone looked at the blonde in surprise. "I'm a magician in this world." He said, not exactly believing what he saw.

**"Yep, in every sense of the word."** Kai told him.

"Congratulations." Ren sarcastically said.

"You really looked cool making that statue disappear." Velvet complimented.

"She's right, you know." Cardin said in agreement.

"Um, thanks Cardin." Jaune thanked the former bully.

**Meanwhile on the top of a tower surrounded by a forest, was a girl wearing a school uniform with skintight shorts underneath her skirt, and a scarf wrapped around her neck, standing on the very edge of the tower's railing. "Next is a descendent of the ninja, Kali Belladonna, with an unmatchable talent for espionage."**

"Belladonna?" Whitley repeated.

"I was a ninja in this world?" Kali asked.

"It certainly sounds that way." Vernal said.

**Said descendent raised her hand above her head as she saw something. "Oh, I spy with my little eye..." She flipped through the air and off the building. "A SCOOOOOOP!" She was rapidly falling until she slowed her descent with a flying squirrel parachute she pulled out of nowhere. "Nin nin." She quipped.**

**"Blake Belladonna. Even while working for her high school's journalist club, she's the world's best journalist." The narrator explained.**

"With ninja abilities, that is so fitting." Yang said before laughing a little.

"It is a little humorous." Weiss added.

"What, is ninja qualities a thing with the girl?" Jacques asked.

"Given how the girl herself is blushing at this moment, I'd say yes." Willow said noting the blushing Faunus.

**The next scene showed two eagles with a large amount of tail feathers and their wings flared out engraved onto a large building. "In Japan's first ever popular vote, this young man has was chosen by the majority public to head the government." The narrator said.**

This got everyone thinking... or shouting more appropriately.

"WHAT!" Ironwood exclaimed.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Raven added.

"But i- in high school?!" Jacques questioned.

"That's sheer insanity!" Arthur added.

**"You all have shown your faith in my abilities, and as such I am honored to tell you all that I will do anything for your happiness, as your prime minister." Said an eighteen-year old in a suit and tie, with hazel colored eyes, tan complexion, and black hair. "Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart." He finished.**

**"Oscar Pine. And while he's an 18 year old senior, he is the world greatest politician." The narrator explained.**

Everyone's jaws dropped at the hearing of this. A politician that young would be considered nothing more than a stupid joke on their world, but in this one, it actually worked.

"That's insane!" Willow shouted.

"A teenage politician?" Qrow asked loudly.

"Unbelievable." Salem muttered.

"Wow, you look pretty nice in there, huh, small fry." Yang asked Oscar.

Oscar snapped out of a stupor he was having at the sight of his 18-year-old self. "Um, yeah, I guess." He answered.

**"What can one say, if you want to be heard as a teenager, speak loudly, you know what I'm saying."** Kai said to everyone.

"Loudly, he did so while speaking into a megaphone." Tai said while flailing his arms around.

**"Okay, calm down, now back to the viewing."** Kai said while looking to the screen as everyone followed his instructions.

**The next scene depicted a plane flying through the sky with Ruby's emblem on the tailfin. "A few days later, in a world far, far away from their native world, the fates of these seven unique individuals will now intertwine, and turn the page to a new chapter in their lives." The narrator said before showing Oscar, Ruby, Blake, Adam, and Salem communing amongst themselves, while Weiss had her head resting in her hand while looking out the window, and Jaune sleeping away.**

"That's the same plane we saw in the beginning, right?" Ruby asked.

**"Yep."** Kai answered.

"And given how she's the world's greatest inventor, and that her logo is on it, It'd be safe to presume that she's the one who built that particular aircraft?" Weiss asked.

**"You'd presume correctly."** Kai answered again.

"Why am I only somewhat surprised?" Qrow rhetorically asked.

"Wait a moment, isn't that the same plane that was falling out of the sky at the beginning?" Tai asked.

"It certainly shares a resemblance." Hazel noted.

"Then that must mean that..."

**The screen went to black as the sound of Oscar groaning with the boy himself slowly opening his eyes, only to see a wooden roof; it then changed views to show that he now had bandages on his forehead, cheek, and chest, underneath a light blue gown. He was staring at the ceiling until a gasp from a familiar voice caught his attention.**

**He looked forward to see Yang looking down on him with hoping smile. "You've finally awoken. Thank goodness." She said in relief.**

**Oscar was puzzled to see her. "Wha... What's going on, where am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice, until it metaphorically hit him, he jolted upward, only to grab his head in writhing pain.**

**"You mustn't move so suddenly, you're badly injured." Yang warned him.**

**"Badly... injured, wait... that's right, we all were..." Oscar's thoughts were cut by the scene of red lights and 'EMERGNECY' signals going off all over the interior of the plane, with everyone holding onto their seats, Ruby closing her eyes in fear, and Oscar hardening his expression. "This is going to hurt." He remembered himself saying.**

"If that's plane is like any airship I'm familiar with, it definitely would." Ozpin said.

"Ya think?" Raven sarcastically said.

"But what made them fall out of the sky, and into another world nonetheless?" Weiss asked.

Kai thought for a moment, before speaking up. **"That's remains unknown even to beings like me, honestly, but there is one theory."** The writer said getting everyone's attention. **"It was most likely, almost certainly, an act of divine power that did all of that."**

Everyone was confused as to why a god would do something as counterintuitive as making high schoolers crash into another world. **"But you'll see why at some point, but let's continue."** Kai said.

**Oscar gasped at a thought that popped up in his mind. "WAIT!" He grabbed onto Yang's shoulders in desperation. "There were six people with me, are they alright, tell where they are, please!" Oscar begged.**

**Yang as shocked at his tone but softened up and smiled when she realized that his heart was in the right place. "You needn't worry, including you, there were seven, everyone of them was brought here and are recovering as we speak." Yang looked behind Oscar and the young politician did the same, revealing that Ruby, Weiss, Salem, Adam, Jaune, and Blake were simply sleeping away in beds in the same room as them. "They'll be just fine, I assure you." Yang told him.**

**Oscar sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Oscar muttered, as he fell onto his bed.**

"He sure was worried about them." Ruby commented.

"I'd be to if you and I fell out of the sky in an airs- plane." Yang said correcting that last part.

**"You were certainly worried them." Yang commented.**

**"Of course I'd be, it is the duty of a public official to be concerned about the welfare of his citizens." Oscar told her.**

(Author's note: warning, there's going to be a lot of non-viewing text from here on, so get ready)

Ironwood was shocked to hear such a phrase from a teenager. "Wow, he really does care about others." He commented.

**"He should, he sacrificed a lot in order to get to where he is, including his parents."** Kai said.

"What!" Blake exclaimed.

"Did he lose them to an unfortunate event?" Willow asked.

(Spoilers for the anime in the next few paragraphs)

**"Nope."** Kai answered. **"We won't be able to get that far into this specific viewing, but long story short, he discovered that his father was a being a very corrupted politician, doing plenty of shady businesses under the public's nose and abusing his power."** Kai told them.

"Abuse of power?" Ironwood asked.

"What happened next?" Jacques asked, intrigued by what happened next.

**"What happened next was that he worked with Blake and Adam to expose his crimes and it worked."** He answered, shocking everyone about the fact that a kid exposed his father's crimes.

"But what about his mother?" Summer asked.

**"I was getting to that."** Kai told her. **"Everyone saw how corrupted the kids father was, and he got arrested, tried, and... Executed."** Kai explained while closing his eyes. **"He was little over ten years old."** Kai added.

Everyone gasped.

"A ten year old..." Weiss muttered.

"Got his father..." Adam interrupted her.

"Executed." Raven and Tai finished at the same time.

"Interesting." Tyrian muttered deviously.

**"And the worst part is that his mother immediately hated him for that, going so far as to call the kid insane."** Kai finished.

"Damn." Nora muttered.

"Her own son..." Pyrrha muttered tearing up a little.

Oscar's mind was moving at a million thought a minute, thinking only of one thing. "I haven't been the most thankful for what I've got, have I?" Someone else voicing their thoughts snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How..." Everyone turned to see Salem shaking with anger. "That monster of a man was abusing his authority over others, he got what was coming to him from his own son... and that bitch hated the child that they called their blood." Salem muttered in seething anger.

(Now we move onto character development for Salem)

**"Humans with always do everything in their power to seek out comfort."** Adam silently agreed to this. **"They'll do whatever it takes to remain in control."** The Faunus, Schnees, and Ironwood all looked at Jacques. **"And they'll take out their frustration on anything that takes it all way from them."** Everyone thought about this.

"But, why and how could those two be so idiotic and selfish." Salem asked blinded by sadness.

Kai looked at her with a knowing glare. **"You know why."** Kai said.

At first, Salem didn't get the memo, but when she realized it. "No..." She said softly.

**"Exactly."** Kai told her, bringing his arms to his side, saying Salem's signature catchphrase.

**"The hearts of men are easily swayed."**

Those words hit Salem like a truck smashing into a bridge and causing the whole thing to fall apart on it. The words that made Salem who she was now, making her angry at the prospect for the first time in her life.

Salem screamed in anger as she swirled around to punch the wall of the throne behind her. "DAMN IT AAAAAAALLLLLL!" She put her hand on one of the armrests and raised the other to her face, tears leaking out of her eyes all the while.

Kai reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a pocket watch, checking the time, and making a decision. **"We'll be taking a break sooner than I expected, for now though I'm going to have to ask you to swallow your sadness and anger so we can continue."** Kai asked politely, putting the pocket watch away.

Salem heard this and dried her tears, and sat down, nodding to the writer to continue.

Kai nodded back and faced the screen.

**"Oh, pardon me, I've yet to introduce myself." Oscar said. "My name is Oscar Pine, what might yours be?" Oscar asked.**

**"My name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long." Yang answered.**

**"Thank you so much, it was very generous of you to bring us all here." Oscar told her.**

**"It was only natural, I couldn't just ignore people who were injured." Yang said without hesitation. "It's a custom for us mountainfolk to help one another." She informed him. "Oh, I nearly forgot something, I'll be back." Yang ran off into another room.**

"I've never seen Yang so... Gentle before." Ren commented.

"Yeah, the concept is pretty alien to me." Weiss added.

"Oh come on, I can be gentle." Yang shot at them.

"What about that time you were hugging the air out of me before we got to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Um, well I..." Yang huffed and turned away.

"Probably gets that lack of gentleness from you." Vernal said to Raven.

"Oh come on, I'd only expect Qrow to say that to me." Raven remarked.

**The screen cut to Yang with a bowl of stew on a wooden tray in her hands. "It's a stew that I made with goat's milk, I hope that the broth's not to hot, now say 'aahhhh'." Yang gestured a spoon of the stew to Oscar mouth.**

**"You don't really have to." Oscar said, but took the spoon into his mouth anyways; he gulped it down and let out a sigh. "Thank you, it's quite delicious." Oscar thanked.**

**"Don't worry about it." Yang said in rebuttal.**

"Huh, like a mother to a child." Hazel commented, looking at the blonde.

This got yang to slightly blush a little. "Oh, shut up, Mr. Lackey." Yang snapped at him.

**"Ah, I see one of our guests is finally awake." Sienna said as she walked into the room and saw that Oscar was awake.**

**"Oh, hey Sienna, I'm just giving him something to eat is all." Yang told her.**

**"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sienna, one of the people that runs this place." Sienna said with a smile. "Nice to meet ya."**

"I guess it'd make sense for her to be running things." Adam noted.

"She does seem to have an air of leadership around her." Raven complemented.

**"I'm Oscar Pine, it would seem as though me and my friends owe you by a huge margin." Oscar commented. "I assure you, when we get home, we'll see to it that you are thanked properly."**

**Sienna smiled at hearing this. "By the creators, you sound so mature, even though you appear to be only my son's age." She commented.**

Sienna was shocked to hear this. "I... have a son in this world."

**"Yep, sadly though because of some occurrences with the audience, we won't be seeing him."** Kai told them, making Sienna pout slightly.

**Oscar was shocked by this revelation. "You have a son in his late teenage years, but you look way to young for that." He said.**

**This caused Sienna to blush. "For a kid you truly do know how to flatter a lady, now don't you." Sienna said while... wagging her tail.**

Sienna would've blushed as well if it weren't for the sight of that last part. "Wait, a tail?" Blake asked.

**"Faunus genetics work differently in this world, plain and simple."** Kai said while snapping his fingers. **"Now focus people, we've got a viewing to finish, and afterwards, you guys can take a break."** He urgently said.

**Oscar took notice and was shocked. "Wait, that tail there, is it real?" Sienna only chuckled.**

**"Of course it is, wanna feel." She walked over and rested her tail next to Oscar's face.**

**And he was shocked at what he felt. "It feels... warm, there's no doubt about it, it real." Oscar said to no one.**

**"Wait, are you serious?" Oscar looked up to Sienna. "You've never seen a Faunus before. By the creators, they're all over the place here in Vale." She told him.**

**Oscar only raised his hand up to his chin. "Faunus, Vale, I've never heard of those before... could it be that?"**

"You're in another world." Raven said.

"It's pretty obvious, at this point." Tyrian said.

"For us maybe." Ruby noted.

**Yang spoke. "You all were wearing some unusual clothing when we discovered you, what country are you from exactly?" She asked.**

**"Um, me specifically, I was both born and raised in the country japan." Oscar said.**

**"Um, Japan?" Yang said looking to Sienna if she knew what the place was.**

**"Never heard of such a place." Sienna told her, shocking Oscar again.**

**"What! What are you talking about?" Oscar said louder than before. "I'm hearing you two speak Japanese right now." Oscar told them.**

This confused everyone. "Japa-huh?" Weiss wondered.

**"It's a simple difference in perspective."** Kai said.

"Ah, what we're hearing is different from what they're hearing." Arthur clarified.

**"Exactly, Arthur."** Kai said as he got it right.

**"Huh?" Was all Yang could rebuttal with.**

**"You sure you aren't hearing things, we've been speaking nothing but neutral this entire time." Sienna told him.**

**Oscar was shocked once more. "Their breathing, eyes, and speech patterns, I'm watching all of them, and nothing irregular is popping up, they're telling the truth, through and through." He thought as the foreign terms echoed in his mind. "Just what is it that's going on here?" He thought before trying to get out of the bed.**

"Huh, that kid's good." Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked the criminal.

"It takes talent and a lot of awareness about human anatomy to know if someone's lying or not, you have to take everything into account, looking for tails, control and stabilize your heartbeat all on your own, many things come into play when looking for a lie." Roman lectured.

**"He's right."** Kai said.

**"Wait, you shouldn't move now, what about yo-" Oscar cut Yang off.**

**"I apologize, but you've got to take me to the sight of the pla- no, the location of where you found me and my friends." Oscar asked as Yang and Sienna looked at each other.**

"He really is desperate for answers." Jaune commented.

"Honestly, it'd be a surprise if he didn't want to be." Emerald said.

**The screen cut to a sight of a destroyed forest with broken down trees. "About four days ago, a large bird-like object fell across the sky, and then there was a loud sound, like a some sort of large landslide." Yang explained. "Everyone in the village came here, and found this." Yang showed Oscar the plane... or what was left of it. "That bird-like object was lit ablaze, and the seven of you were no too far away."**

**Oscar placed his hands on the wooden railing on the side of the small crater that the plane was resting in while in shock. "No way... there's..." The screen showed shots of a destroyed wing, a broken plane tail, and the thing in its entirety. "There no possible way... we could he survived something like this." He thought.**

Everyone was astonished by what they saw. " I knew that the plane would be damaged, but..." Ironwood was cut off.

"This is more than anything any of us could have predicted." Salem commented.

"It had to be nothing but an act of god that did this." Blake said.

**"Could it really be that..." Oscar's thoughts were cut off by a shadow flying over his head.**

**The red scales adorning a reptilian tail were in the air as Sienna spoke up. "Wow, you don't see a dragon that big very commonly nowadays." She said with her hand above her head."**

"DRAGON?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock... again.

"**Indeed, we should offer a prayer for your recovery." Yang suggested holding her hands together.**

"I would too if I saw a dragon." Yang said.

"Like, an actual dragon, not like a Grimm dragon?" Ozpin asked.

**"Yep, it's a real deal."** Kai answered.

**Oscar sighed with a smile. "I guess there's no denying it anymore." He muttered loud enough for the two of them to hear.**

**"Huh?" Was all Yang and Sienna could say before he spoke again.**

**"It seems as though, me and my friends are currently..." He looked up at the dragon and continued. "In a world very much different from our own." Oscar said as the screen faded to black.**

Kai sighed. **"Okay people, time for a well deserved break."** He said clapping his hands. **"I had my retainers set some bedding for you all, get some well deserved rest, and Yang, Raven, Ozpin, Salem."** The four people in particular looked at the writer.

**"Talk to each other."**

...

Sorry if this Chapter seems a bit lackluster compared to my other ones, I just want to get this out and stop being lazy, any and all nitpicks with this chapter would be well warranted.

Also, some things for me to make note of:

1\. If you'd go to my profile, you'll see that I'm hinting at two potential new fanfic's that I'm going to try and write, for you see, I'm currently working on one of them right now, so that's going to be my next chapter. Segway to...

2\. On my Deviantart account (to those who bother using it ever since the eclipse update), I'll be posting fan alien art of alien transformations that will be appearing in "The Alien Huntress" and my upcoming fanfic... RWBY and JNPR Ω.

3\. I declare that the winner of the riddle from the last chapter... to be... WrighteousRighter! PM me so we can talk about your prize.

4\. I'm also going to try and change to central Archetype Yang's going to be using in "The Fallen Dragon's Flight", so watch out for that.

That's all, see ya later. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14: Talking It Out

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

"**The four of you can talk your problems out in these rooms, when your done speaking with one another simply press the button you find in the room, and one of my retainers will escort you to where you'll be staying tonight.**" Kai explained to Yang and Raven, and Salem and Ozpin.

The pairs of two walked into two isolated rooms that Kai had prepared beforehand, and the doors closed shut to make sure that nobody could intervene except for him.

Kai sighed and crossed his fingers. "**There's one thing that I can do to encourage Salem and Oz to make up, but for Yang and Raven, they're on the their own.**" Kai thought to himself.

(At the start of Yang and Raven's Conversation...)

"Why did you leave me and dad?" Yang sternly asked her mother.

Raven grunted under the harsh gaze that her daughter was pushing down on her, but answered nonetheless. "There wasn't a single moment in my life that I didn't think of you or your father, Yang." Raven started.

"That doesn't answer my question." Yang shot at her.

"I only wanted to keep you safe." Raven answered.

"You abandoned your family, you left me with dad and Summer, a huntress who was doomed to die, how do you think I felt knowing that I couldn't know what having a mother felt." Yang didn't expect what was to come next.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT!?" Raven shouted at her. "OZPIN WANTED ME AND QROW TO FIGHT IN A WAR THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO WIN, I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO LEAVE!" Raven started to feel tears clouding her vision. "I regretted leaving you guys, really, I did, I wanted to be there for you, to raise you, to try and be a mother, but Ozpin had other plans for me if I stayed with you, I ran because I didn't want to be his puppet, okay, I didn't to die knowing there was something waiting for me back home." Raven sniffled a little before continuing.

"Do I regret leaving YOU, yes, I did, very much so, but do I regret leaving Ozpin, not for a single moment." Raven clarified.

Yang analyzed her mother's words carefully and took into account one specific part of it.

"You didn't want to die?" Yang repeated.

Raven recoiled at the sudden question. "You said it yourself, you didn't want to d-"

"Of course I didn't want to die, I... I..." Raven was shocked at one factor that suddenly showed itself.

She didn't know what to say.

Raven fell to her knees and began to sob. "Now I don't even know what I did all this for." She muttered loud enough for Yang to hear.

"I think I do." Yang told her.

Raven's eyes shot open and directed themselves at Yang. "You were afraid." Yang told her.

Raven was confused until a vision of volume 5 popped up in her head.

**"I've stared death in the face over and over again, and every time, I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do others won't." Raven told her daughter while red flames lighted her eyes.**

**"OH SHUT UP!" Yang shouted. "You don't know the first thing about strength, you turn your back on people, you back out when things get to hard, you put others in harms way instead of yourself." Yang tightened her balled fist up even tighter than it already was. "You may be powerful... but that doesn't make you strong." Yang told her mother.**

Another vision popped up in her head.

**"BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF SALEM!" Yang shouted.**

The realization hit her like a truck, the reason for her doing all that she's done. "I'm... just some cowardly bandit." Raven said before she broke down in front of her daughter.

"I'm just (sob) some (sob) stupid coward that's (sob) grasping at life like some desperate animal." Raven spoke between sobs.

Yang didn't really know what to say as she was getting her mother to talk and realize the mistakes that she made (in her opinion), but she just wanted her mother back and have that be the end of it.

"Mom..." Raven looked up to see Yang having a tear in her right eye. "I don't want your excuses..." Yang took a deep breath before speaking up again. "I just want you back." Yang said tearing up.

Raven looked shocked to hear this. "Even after all that I've done and would've done, you'd still want me back?" She asked wiping her tears away with her arms.

"Of course, but only if you promise to never do so again." Yang said.

Raven smiled and nodded. "I... I promise, I'll never leave you guys again." Raven swore to her daughter.

Yang smiled as well and did something she never thought she'd do again; she wrapped her arms around Raven and gave the woman a hug.

Raven was shocked to feel her daughter do this. "She's... actually hugging me." She thought. "It feels... nice." Raven smiled all while hugging Yang back. "I don't ever want this feeling to go away." She thought.

(At the start Salem and Ozpin's conversation...)

"Honestly never thought that I'd have a chance like this again." Ozpin commented.

"Neither did I." Salem added.

"But what are we supposed to talk about." Ozpin questioned.

"I guess we're supposed to talk about how we can remedy things and mistakes that have happned in our past." Salem guessed.

The two of them stayed silent for a few moments before Ozpin spoke up.

"That writer really just wants us to stop fighting, huh." The headmaster of Beacon asked.

"Certainly seems like it." The Grimm witch queen said, until the memory of her time in this place came to her. "Ozpin." The headmaster looked at his former lover. "Did you... mean what you said during that one break we had here."

Ozpin remembered exactly what she was talking about. "You'll be happy to know that I meant every word I spoke of at the time." Ozpin stated.

Salem seemed shocked to hear that, but hid her shock nonetheless. "Do you... remember the days that we spent acting as gods for that one generation of humanity." Ozpin asked.

Salem nodded. "The generation where we became enemies." Salem noted. "How could I possibly forget." She noted, starting to reminisce on the past. "That was also the time where we were finally united together after so long." While Salem was talking she didn't notice a tear running down her cheek. "But those blasted Gods gave you a mission to destroy me, if those memoires that we got when we first arrived here are anything to go by." Salem said as her face contorted into a scowl, but it relented, when...

"It was also the generation where... we finally had our little ones that I dreamed of." Salem said tearing up.

Ozpin's memories of those four girls slapped him across the face, he could still remember those innocent smiles on their faces, their eagerness to be with their parents, and... The look of confusion they had when they saw their mother on that fateful night.

"I wanted nothing more than to finally be with you once again at the time, but those gods..." Salem noticed that she was crying and quickly dried her tears before Ozpin noticed.

"Their philosophy of whoever dies stays dead is what started to tear us apart." Ozpin noted.

"And it's the hypocritical action of bringing you back that practically started this whole mess in the first place." Salem noted as well.

The two of them started to see something about their world that they didn't know was apart of it.

It wasn't Salem or Ozpin that were the enemies, it was the brother gods.

"Have we truly been fighting against the wrong enemy?" Salem asked.

"It most definitely seems so." Ozpin answered.

"**ABOUT DAMN TIME!**" Kai's voice echoed through the room as the writer himself showed his face to them. "**You've finally figured it out, you two aren't to blame for the state that world is in, it's the brother gods.**" Kai declared.

"'Finally' figured it out." Salem repeated.

"**I've waited for too long to hear those words, so as such, I shall reward you two handsomely.**" Kai said as he clapped his hands together and formed a ball of light between them, which began to light up the whole room and grew large enough to engulf Salam and Ozpin.

(With the other viewers...)

"**And these are where you'll be staying...**" Kai said pointing a large collection of beds that were in a single room.

"We're all sleeping..." Jacques cut off Ruby.

"In a single room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this going to work?" Oscar asked.

"**Don't worry about having to change clothing, the atmosphere in the area makes it so that clothing doesn't catch any bad scents or anything of the like.**" Kai told them.

"That not what we're worried about..." Weiss told him.

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked to Adam and Tyrian. "**Call it a trust exercise that doesn't involve actual exercise.**"

Everyone looked at him with blank expressions until Nora spoke up. "You're joking, right?" She asked bluntly.

"**Nope, I'm not.**" Kai said as everyone heard a door opening, they looked to the right to see Yang and Raven walking in with smiles on their faces.

"Raven?" Qrow wondered what exactly she was smiling about.

"Don't worry, Qrow. Me and Yang have reconciled." Raven clarified.

"Is that so?" Tai asked.

"Yep, and Raven also wanted to say something to you, dad." Yang said as Raven walked up to the blond man.

She took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'm... sorry for leaving you, Yang and our team behind, what I really should have done was consult you guys about what I was feeling and hear your thoughts on the matter." Raven said before bowing to him in apology.

Tai was shocked at the fact that his former wife was apologizing to him, but snapped out of it and responded. "Oh, um... thanks for apologizing, it... I don't really know how to respond to this." Tai admitted, making Raven smile a bit.

"It's okay, you don't have to. And I don't know how, but as soon as we get back home, I'm going to make it up to you and Yang." Raven promised.

Tai was shocked again, but recovered quicker and smiled. "Thanks, Raven." He said.

"But, Raven, what about the tribe?" Vernal asked.

Raven looked at Vernal for a moment, but then looked down. "I... honestly don't know." Raven said.

"**Well, if you want I could see to it that I could pull a couple of strings to make it so that your tribe seemed to never killed or looted anybody, but that's on him, not me.**" Kai suggested, pointing to James.

Raven looking at him and smiled. "Thanks." She thanked the writer, until she thought of something. "Wait, how are you going to do that?" She asked.

"**Meh, I'll find someway.**" Kai said with a toothy smile.

Yang smiled as well until a thought occurred in her mind. "Wait, where are Salem and Ozpin?" She asked.

"**Don't worry, me and the two of them will be coming in through that door over there.**" Kai said, pointing to a door on the wall behind them.

Everyone was confused. "What does tha-" The door opening cut off Weiss.

Two people walked through the door and unveiled a crazy sight.

It was Ozma and Salem during their first lives, and by that, they looked EXACTLY like they did in their first lives, only that they had necklaces with ruby gemstones embedded into them and...

They were genuinely smiling.

Alongside them was Kai, only he had two yellow razor sharp horns on his head, a long golden scaled tail, and four demon wings on his back in a folded position.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... The OG Salem and Ozpin.**" Kai said bowing overdramatically.

"Wait, then... that means that..." Ironwood was cut off.

"Impossible." Cinder exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that it's very much possible, Cinder." Salem responded.

"This war of ours... is over." Ozpin, or should I say Ozma, said nodding.

Everyone was stumped as to how they ought to advance forward. The two most powerful beings in the world just up and called a truce on the war that had been going on for ages.

Everyone... except Tyrian.

The madman walked out of the group and up to the couple, when he reached them, he spoke up. "You are a goddess to me, Salem, that fact shall stand true even now that you're how you are, so even with your calling off this war..." Tyrian bowed to Salem, shocking everyone in the room, even Kai. "I vow to stand by your side, now and forever, in anyway you see fit." He finished.

Salem was shocked just as much as everyone else who had recollected what they know about the scorpion Faunus. "Tyrian." Salem whispered as she knelt down to him. 'Thank you for the kind words, for a moment there you seemed very much sane, believe it or not." Salem remarked.

Tyrian laughed it off. "Don't mention it, literally." The scorpion Faunus told her, before turning to Ozma. "But as for you..." Oma wondered what the madman had to say to him of all people. "If you ever, EVER, break her heart again... I will hunt you down to ends of the earth for her sake, understand?" Tyrian threatened.

Oma simply smiled at this proclamation and nodded in understanding. "indeed I do." He said.

Tyrian nodded while Kai was in a daze at what transpired. "**Wow, Tyrian can be sane sometimes, I didn't detect a single hint of insanity in him at this time.**" Kai thought. "**Talk about a shift in the paradigm.**"

"I guess that means that I won't be able to get back at you like I had hoped, James." Arthur said, earning a glare from the general.

"I could say the same about you. Ozpin." Hazel said glaring at the man.

"You can just call me... Ozma, now that Kai has done this to me." Ozma (as he will now be referred to as such) told the man gesturing to his person.

"Now that you say that, what did you do, Kai?" Jaune asked the writer.

"**It's very simple, believe it or not.**" Kai said, shoving his inner thoughts aside. "**I had some DNA samples of Ozma's and Salem's bodies in my possession from another version of your reality for emergency purposes, so I rewrote their current DNA with the DNA from their past selves and boom, they are brand-spanking new.**" Kai explained.

"Oh my." Willow said.

"I must say, you have quite a woman by your side, Ozma." Neptune said, winking at Salem, earning a smack in the head from Sun.

"Show some tact, dude, and that's coming from me." Sun told him.

"Hehe, thank you kindly, Neptune." Ozma thanked the blue-haired man.

Summer walked up to Salem, making her pale up a little, and stopped. Summer took a deep breath, making Salem scared of what she was going to do. "Does mean you aren't going to hurt anybody else." Summer asked.

Salem recomposed herself, as she answered. "Yes, of course, I longer have any reas-" She was cut off by one thing that shocked her.

Summer giving her a hug.

"Thank you." Summer whispered in her ear as she backed up, showing that she had tears in her eyes. "The last thing that I want is for my Ruby to go up against a force that would result in her dying." She said while tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom/Summer." Ruby, Tai, Qrow, and Raven whispered.

Kai smiled at the sight of enemies becoming friends until... he felt something.

Something... godlike.

"**Oh no.**" Kai whispered.

"**This anarchy will not stand.**" A voice boomed all around them.

"Huh, what was that?" Ruby asked.

"**They're here.**" Kai simply said.

All of the sudden, the brother Gods of Light and Darkness appeared in the room in a flash of light, in their humanoid forms.

The entire room was shocked to see them, but Kai merely growled and scowled at their presences. "Uhg, I knew I should have added more reinforcements on those restraints." Kai said lowly. "How did you two animals get free?" He asked.

"**Apparently, a very nice being, like yourself, came to where we were imprisoned and broke our bonds, allowing us to be free once more.**" The God of Darkness stated.

"**I only did what was necessary to keep you loser 'gods' out of my business.**" Kai said to them with a furrowed brow and air quotes. "**Now what in the good names of Heaven and Hell are you two abominations doing in my domain.**" Kai shouted in demand.

The brother stood silent for a solid few seconds, until the God of Light spoke, as he lifted his left hand up. "**We've come to right your wrongs.**" All of the sudden, Summer shouted as Kai turned to face her, and he saw that she was fading out of existence.

"**NO!**" Kai dashed over to Summer and touched her, and all of the sudden, she returned to normal. Ruby, Tai, Qrow, Raven, and Yang stood in front of her in an effort to protect her.

"**We have no quarrel with you, stand aside.**" The God of Darkness told them.

"Never." Qrow shouted.

"I lost my mom once, I'm not about to lose her again." Ruby spoke with determination.

"I'll never cower in fear at a pair of demons like you." Raven said with determination as well.

"**Order between life and death must be kept balanced, her being alive throws off that balance.**" The God of Light stated.

"**Who the fuck cares about that balance bullshit.**" Kai shouted. "**If breaking a couple of rules means a happy family gets reunited, then by all that exists, you will be happy to know that I'll break those rules over my knee if I have to.**" Kai said to their faces.

"Yeah, balance sucks, anarchy forever." Nora shouted.

"**You dare speak to us in such a tone.**" The God of Darkness growled.

"**You mustn't continue doing this, if you do, what will others th-**" Kai interrupted the God of Light

"**I've seen deities that make you seem like infants in comparison. You two. Are. NOTHING!**" Kai slammed his fists together as they both glowed in a golden yellow light, he slammed them onto the floor, digging his fingers into the floor as the light faded, and all of the sudden, sharp pillars of steel broke out of the ground and skewered the gods in the chest area.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" The two gods screamed in agony as they felt the power they had being drained through the pillars.

"**Now get out of my sight.**" Kai lifted his hands up, which had pieces of gravel in them. "**FOR GOOD!**" He shouted as he crushed the gravel.

All of the sudden, more sharp pillars emerged from the roof, the floor, and the walls, piercing the brother god's bodies in almost every direction, some even weaving around the people of Remnant and then skewering them tearing their limbs off and shattering their horns apart.

Kai unballed his fists as the sharp pillars relented, sheathing the pillars into the floor, roof, and walls, all while the bodies the two gods faded out of existence, leaving behind only two orbs that were yellow and purple.

"What did you..." Pyrrha whispered as the orbs levitated over to Kai's hands.

The Writer then snapped his fingers and the orbs disappeared. "**I did your reality a favor and got rid of those two filthy monsters, I also drained them of their power and whisked them away somewhere where nobody but me can access them.**"

"But... did you have to go that far?" Oscar asked.

"**I'm afraid so, Oscar, some worlds are better with the help of a god, while others are better off without them, yours is part of the ladder, so now everything can be peaceful on your world, without the possibility of the gods coming back to haunt it.**" Kai lectured them.

"He's right." Ozma stated, shocking everyone except Salem. "The gods are the reason why me and Salem had to fight each other in the first place, and why you all got dragged into the war that we started as a result of it." Ozma explained. "Our variant of humanity at least is better off without gods." The man finished.

"**With that said though, as hard as it may be right now, I urge you all to get some rest, you've seen a lot this time around so take five.**" Kai said.

Everyone looked slightly unwary, most likely as a result of the writer literally killing the ones who created their home planet right in front of them, but soon enough, Weiss spoke up. "Kai's right." She simply said before Ren spoke as well.

"We need to recuperate, I'm almost positive that we're starting to feel some form exhaustion." Ren said.

"He's got a point there." Adam said agreeing with Ren.

"Ditto to that." Vernal said her two cents.

"**Goodnight then, people, see you lot in eight to ten hours.**" Kai said as he whistled and four copies of Dizzy came walking into the room through a portal and dropped a bed they were carrying onto the floor, they walked off and Kai hopped onto the bed and began soundly snoring away... complete with some Z's floating away from his head as he slept.

Everyone questioned where the Z's were coming from, but shrugged and went to their beds and began sleeping as well.

(Eight to ten hours later...)

Everyone was sleeping soundly as Ruby was hugging Zwei while she slept, Hazel somehow slept with his arms crossed, Adam sleep talking about how "Faunus rule", and Yang whispering bad puns in her sleep.

Meanwhile with Kai, he was sleeping soundly with an alarm clock on a nightstand next to the bed that he was sleeping on, which was three seconds away from hitting twelve o'clock...

Two...

One...

Tick!

The clock began ringing with some people starting to wake up, only for Kai to pull a gun out from under the sheets and fire a bullet at the alarm clock, which caused everyone to wake up from the sound of the gunshot.

"What the hell?" Was the collective response that everyone had to this.

Menawhile Kai was slowly waking up as saw everyone staring at him, or rather the gun in his hands, his eyes snapped open and looked to the gun. "**UHG, Dizzy, you conniving cat.**" Kai muttered as he shook his in an effort to wake himself up more.

"**Everyone get a good rest?**" Kai asked.

"Yeah, until now." Blake sarcastically said, rubbing her exposed cat ears.

"**Gotcha, now before we get to the meat of the next viewing session, I'm going to bring in some new viewers.**" Kai said, shocking everyone.

"More people?" Raven asked.

"Isn't this place packed enough?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, now come on inside." He exclaimed, dramatically pointing over to a door on the side of the large room.

The door opened to unveil Rala the living doll walking in, followed by Robyn Hill, Pietro Polendina, and the Ace Ops of Atlas.

"Father/Pietro?!" Penny and Arthur exclaimed together.

"Robyn?!" Jacques exclaimed recognizing the champion to Mantle.

"Clover, Elm, Vine, Harriet?" Ironwood saw him and the Ace Ops and walked up to them. "How might you all be doing?" He asked.

"We're doing great, general, Rala here was simply catching us up on what had happened to you and a bunch of other people while time was frozen on Remnant, not that we knew it was of course." Clover told the general.

**(AN: Probably should've mentioned that in an earlier chapter or something if I hadn't already, but whatever, it's mentioned right here that time on Remnant is frozen while the cast of Remnant is here in Kai's domain)**

"It was my pleasure to do so, General." Rala said bowing to the man with lifting the sides of her dress up.

"You can understand our surprise when we heard what we were brought here for... and what has been going on for the last few... eons." Harriet told the general.

"He told you?" Ironwood said while raised eyebrow.

"Well, he also told all of you guys, so I think it strikes even." Elm said smiling.

Ironwood heard this and nodded, before smiling. "Yeah." He looked over to the kids of Beacon. "I guess so." He said.

"My my, it's a rare sight to see you smiling, general." Vine joked.

Ironwood had an eyebrow raised up again. "Is it?" he asked clueless.

"Father, how are you doing?" Penny asked her creator.

"Well, I'm doing just fine, Penny." He answered before turning his attention to Arthur. "Hello there, Arthur."

"Hello... old friend." Arthur scowled slightly before breathing calmly.

"Might you be alright?" The head scientist to Atlas asked.

"Yes, it's just..." He breathed again before speaking words he'd never say under normal circumstances. "Salem has quit warring against Ozpin, or rather, Ozma. So as such, I've lost any abilities I've had to get back at Atlas, so... I've got no idea as to what I'm to do with my life any longer." Arthur explained with his head down.

Pietro heard every word he spoke in a kind voice. "Old friend, I promise that I'll put a good word in for you if you simply return to Atlas, I swear on it." Pietro told him.

Arthur gasped at this. "You'd... really do that, but I had everything planned for the sake of Atlas's fa-"

"It doesn't matter to me, if our world's biggest evil is gone now you don't have anything left to do, than just side with us." Pietro offered.

Arthur was shocked once again at the man's kindness, and chuckled. "Your kindness always got you in a lurch sometimes, but I guess I ought to be thankful this one time." Arthur said and he held his hand out, this time shocking Pietro. "For... old times sake?" He asked.

Pietro smiled. "For old times sake." The two brightest minds of good and bad shook hands having reconciled with each other.

"Jacques." Robyn walked up to the SDC CEO and glared at him.

"Um... uh... Robyn, how do yo-" Jacques was cut off by Robyn.

"I have nothing to say to you, who has put Mantle in a constant state of hopelessness, so don't talk to me and we won't have a problem." Robyn sternly said.

"Um, right." Jacques said.

"It's great to be of service, Kai." Rala said to the writer.

"**Thank you, Rala, later.**" Kai said as the living doll suddenly disappeared from the room. "**Alright people, now before I get the viewing on the road, I still have some people to bring in personally.**" He said.

"Personally?" Velvet repeated.

"**Yep, personally.**" Kai said as he clapped his hands to together and spoke up, quietly, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

"**Water of wisdom, wind of courage, followed by fire and earth of power, reincarnate here and now, and make a miracle happen, AT THIS HOUR!**" He chanted as his red pen appeared in his hands. "**OATH OF A WRITER! KASSEI-KA SURU!**" He pushed the button on the top down as blue, green, red and orange lights appeared in front of the writer.

Everyone covered their eyes at the sight of the display, but Ozma and Salem were looking at the light shell-shocked at what it meant. "He's really doing it..." Salem whispered.

When the light simmered down, four teenage girls were standing where the lights were.

For the red light, there was a girl with blond hair with a red streak on the right side of her head, and eyes that were green in one and red in the other, she wore a red shirt and khaki pants, giving her the most normal look of the bunch.

For the orange light, there stood a girl with hair that was a mix of blond and white with brown tips at the front of her hair, fairly tanned skin, and eyes of grey in one and brown in the other, she wore a brown dress with a long black skirt that concealed her knees that left a bit of her ample cleavage exposed, giving her the most casual look so far.

For the green light, there was another girl, who had white hair with a green streak on the left side of her head, and had eyes of olive and regular green in her left and right eyes respectively, she wore a green shirt that was vertically short enough to leave her midriff exposed, white short shorts, and two golden bracelets with white spherical jewels on the sides on her wrists, making her seem like a bit of a tomboy.

And for the blue light, was a girl that had long silver hair with blue tips at the ends, and eyes that were black in one and blue in the other. She wore a golden headdress around her head, and blue long sleeved dress that completely concealed her chest and legs, giving her the most regal appearance of them bunch.

"**Ladies and gents, Salem and Ozma, I present to you all...**"

"**Kana,**" Kai pointed to the girl from the blue light. "**Liana,**" he pointed to the girl from the red light. "**Terra,**" he pointed to the girl from the orange light. "**And Anna.**" he pointed to the girl from the green light.

"It's a pleasure." Kana said bowing.

"What's up." Liana said with a hand high in the air.

"Heya, Heya, how ya doin'." Anna greeted cheerfully.

"Quite the group before us." Terra commented.

Everyone was shocked to see these girls as they've technically never seen them before.

But Ozma and Salem slowly walked up to them nervous about what they might think.

Salem was the first to speak up. "Gi- girls?" She teared up as she spoke.

The four girls walked up to Salem. "Hello again, mother." They all said before giving her a (much needed) group hug.

This was enough for Salem to burst into tears of happiness as she wept in the arms of her revived children. "I never thought I'd see you again." She spoke between sobs before bawling loudly as her children continued to hug her.

Everyone was feeling different emotions right now.

The female Schnee's and Whitley were somewhat jealous at the sight.

The Roses, Xiao Longs, and Branwens were slightly tearing up alongside the Belladonna family, except for Raven who simply smiled at the sight alongside Vernal.

Salem and Ozpin's circles were feeling a warm feeling in their chests.

Everyone else was simply smiling or tearing up, or were being mildly jealous like Adam.

When Salem was done, the four girls broke the hug and turned to Ozma. "Hello again to you as well, father." Kana said first.

"It great to see you again Papa." Anna cheerfully greeted the man, while the other girls smiled at him.

Ozma smiled at the four teenage girls while tearing up. "Glad to have you back with us." Ozma said to them before turning to Kai. "And thank you for following through on your promise." Ozma thanked the writer.

"**Meh, it's what I try to do.**" Kai said with his hands behind his head. "**Though as you can see, I did make a couple of twists and tune-ups to them, in order make sure that they don't... um... break as easily as they did the first time.**" Kai told them.

"It's alright, so long as we're with mama and papa, we're okay with that." Anna told him.

"**Good to hear. And now that they're reunited, let's get a move on to the theater room.**" Kai clapped his hands as a bright light shined on everyone, warping them onto their seats of the theater room, with the new additions to the cast getting their own seats.

"**And without a further adieu, let's get this party started once again!**" Kai said snapping his fingers...

Only for a VHS tape to fall onto the ground. "**Nani****?**" Kai wondered what it was.

"What's that?" Cardin asked from his seat.

"**A tape?**" Kai picked the tape off the ground and examined it, only to find a name scribbled onto the front.

"**RWBY-OH Warriors: The Archetype Wars?**" Kai read aloud, confusing everyone.

Until...

"**HOLY CHEESEBURGERS, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!**" Kai tossed the VHS tape at the screen, it getting absorbed into it and the screen lit up, all while Kai had a Spongebob-style smile on his face.

...

IMPORTANT TO READ:

All I want to say is that I'm sorry for making the whole lot of you wait for this chapter, but thank you for waiting nonetheless, also I've been planning on killing off the gods at some point, I just want them gone ASAP (and they're never coming back), no matter how abrupt it may seem.

The whole reason for me posting this only now is because I had way too much fun readying a series of original archetypes for my upcoming project that was mentioned at the end of this chapter: RWBY-OH Warriors: The Archetype Wars (and The Fallen Dragon's Flight), it's going to be a RWBY x Yugioh crossover with some characters that you guys know well and some characters you don't, but I'll try to make sure it's enjoyable for you.

Also, there is something I ABSOLUTELY NEED to clarify:

NONE OF MY STORIES ARE NOT, NORE ARE THEY EVER GOING TO BE CANCELED, I JUST HAVE A HARD TIME GETTING AROUND TO WRITING CHAPTERS FOR THEM DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!

With that said, I'll schedule things so that RWBY movies: Watching YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles, and Watching Remnant's Phantom Thieves is up next on the to do list so after those chapters come out, I'll get to some of my more neglected stories like A Chaotic Multiverse, and The Omegas: RWBY and JNPR, but no promises as I want to release a trailer chapter for that project I mentioned on Watching The Multiverse.

P.S: You'll be happy to know that I put some thought behind the names for Salem and Oz's children. Kana and Liana are a play on the words Kan and Li which (from my research) can be related to Water and Fire in Chinese respectively. Terra is a name picked up from the Teen Titan's Terra. And Anna is an extension of the An in Ánemos which is Greek for Wind.

Another P.S regarding "The Fallen Dragon's Flight": Being Brutally honest, it had a good idea from a kid's perspective, but I may have to completely rewrite the first chapter for the story. I liked the multiple archetypes idea at first, but having them so... scattered in terms of names made slowly realize how garbage the story could be as a result of it, so I'm going to completely rewrite the everything involving Yang's first duel monster encounter and onward, so I'm holding the encounter with Yuya and Yuzu off until a later chapter... and I'll also be using Arc-V character's english names.

For those who made to the end of these important notes, thank you for taking the time to do and I look forward to reading your reviews.


End file.
